


Breaking The 4th Wall

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.</p><p>Warning:  [UA] *Uchihacest* - *ItaSasu* - *Itachi seme* - *SasUKE* *lemon* *yaoi* *sex toys* *crossdressing* *dom/sub – nível leve* *romance* *mistério* *voyeurismo* *parafilias* *linguajar extremamente chulo*</p><p>Sinopse completa: Os irmãos Uchiha viviam presos nos muros da mansão Uchiha e apesar de todo luxo de criação não se consideravam pessoas plenamente felizes. Bem dizem que não adianta ter tudo sem ter liberdade, e Sasuke sabia muito bem o significado desse ditado popular.<br/>Até que um dia Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, o levou para viajar, retirando-o durante dois dias das muralhas que o aprisionavam desde o berço. Mas o que Itachi pretende fazer com Sasuke nas próximas 48hrs? Qual é, afinal de contas, o objetivo dessa viagem?<br/>É difícil saber, pois quando se trata das ideias de Itachi, Sasuke nunca coloca a mão no fogo. Mas uma coisa ele pode afirmar com certeza: a criatividade de seu irmão é grande o bastante para tornar qualquer coisa, da mais simples a mais complexa, algo totalmente inesquecível.<br/>E essa viagem, com toda certeza, não seria diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores mais amados do mundo! *abraça todos*  
> Fanfic comemorativa! Sim! O que estou comemorando? Bom, muitas coisas, mas acho que principalmente o aniversário de um ano da fanpage, conjuntamente com os 200 curtis dela. Ou seja, estou comemorando o fato de ter leitores maravilhosos. ^^ E para isso, nada melhor do que homenagear o casal que vocês sempre associam ao meu nome... ItaSasu!  
> Não vou falar absolutamente nada sobre a fanfic aqui nessa nota, pois vai tirar a graça se eu falar. A fanfic é uma ItaSasu e um pouco diferente do que estão acostumados, mas espero agradar a todos. Possui certo grau de dominação/submissão, crossdressing, uso de brinquedos sexuais, parafilias leves e voyeurismo. Tudo que todo mundo gosta, né? E eu juro que tem um plot, mas só no segundo capítulo vocês vão entender. Hehehe.  
> De qualquer forma, essa fanfic é um pouquinho pesada (sexualmente falando). Tem um linguajar mais pesado que eu já usei até agora e os Uchihas fazem algumas coisinhas não muito convencionais (não estou falando apenas de sexo gay). Se você é uma pessoa muito puritana, eu aconselharia a não ler; o mesmo vale para leitores antigos que já leram meus outros trabalhos e acharam que eu “exagerei” no nível da sacanagem, porque eu realmente senti vergonha de mim mesma escrevendo isso.  
> Aos demais, sejam muito bem vindos!  
> Enfim, é isso! Espero que gostem, pois eu estava MUITO inspirada quando escrevi.  
> Aqui vai o primeiro!  
> Beijinhos!
> 
> Música: Closer  
> Banda: Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Download (link direto): https://www.dropbox.com/sh/5ce5emgkloywaoz/7uwfRYEBiX/BT4W%20-%20Capitulo%201%20-%20Nine%20Inch%20Nails%20-%20Closer.mp3

**Breaking the 4th Wall**

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

Sasuke estava no banho, tentando inutilmente descobrir como fazer aquele chuveiro esquisito esquentar a água que atingia sem dó nem piedade seus pés descalços. Ela estava tão fria, mas _tão_  fria, que chegava a latejar em sua pele, e essa não era uma sensação agradável.

— Mas que porcaria... — ele murmurava, virando toda a torneira do lado direito, depois a do lado esquerdo, tentando descobrir o ponto certo. Itachi havia mencionado que aquele era um chuveiro diferente dos quais estavam acostumados, e que ele teria que "temperar" a água com uma porcentagem de água quente e outra de fria, até ela se tornar agradável para o banho.

Ainda sim, Itachi não mencionou que era tão complicado nem deu explicações de como Sasuke deveria fazer isso. Se o caçula conhecia bem o seu irmão, sabia que cada ato de Itachi era perfeitamente planejado e tinha uma conseqüência futura.

_Ah... Quem não te conhece que compre sua inocência, nii-san._

— Itachi-nii! — Sasuke gritou em voz alta, ainda girando as torneiras para todos os lados — A água não está esquentando!

Nem precisou esperar muito, pois logo depois que terminou de falar, ouviu a resposta de Itachi soar no ambiente de maneira bem alta, mostrando que ele estava aguardando próximo à porta pelo seu chamado.

— Isso é uma desculpa pra me colocar dentro do mesmo cômodo que você enquanto está "vestido" como veio ao mundo, Sasuke?

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu de uma forma sacana, colocando a mão esquerda na água para medir a temperatura, que não havia mudado. Ele tinha a plena consciência de que não era sua culpa dessa vez, Itachi agira de propósito para conseguir uma desculpa que justificaria os dois estarem juntos no banheiro, mas ainda sim o primogênito gostava de agir com se Sasuke fosse o real "culpado" disso. E o mais novo não se importava de entrar na brincadeira; na verdade, era algo que ele fazia sempre, e com muito gosto.

— E se for? — ele respondeu, provocando Itachi à distância e sabendo que de forma alguma o mais velho conseguiria resistir e não entrar por aquela porta em pouquíssimos segundos.

Na verdade, se Itachi não tivesse armado isso, Sasuke acabaria dando um jeito de chamá-lo para dentro do banheiro por outro motivo. Naquela relação era difícil saber quem era o mais mente suja, pois era uma competição bastante acirrada. Todavia, Sasuke não esperava que Itachi conseguisse entrar no boxe do banheiro sem ser notado, e quase gritou de susto quando foi agarrado pela cintura e puxado para longe do jato d'água.

— Vai pegar gripe se tomar banho com essa temperatura, otouto. — Itachi murmurou em seu ouvido, dando um selinho suave em seu pescoço antes de soltá-lo por completo e dar um passo a frente, alcançando as torneiras girando-as para o outro lado, até desligar o chuveiro.

— Nii-san, assim você me mata do coração!

Sasuke respirou fundo, se acalmando do susto enquanto apreciava o corpo nu de seu irmão, que agora lhe dava as costas e exibia sem nenhuma vergonha algumas marcas de arranhões que ele mesmo havia deixado na sua cintura na semana anterior. Sorriu, apreciando aquela cena deliciosa, e isso converteu toda a adrenalina do susto em excitação.

— Eu juro que se não soubesse das suas verdadeiras origens, diria que você é um ninja.

— Engraçado você dizer isso... — Itachi deixou uma risada baixa escapar pelos seus lábios. Em seguida, abriu um pouco de cada torneira d'água, medindo as proporções para conseguir uma boa temperatura — Quem sabe eu não sou um ninja e nunca te contei?

— Ah claro. Quais eram suas missões? Adentrar a cozinha sem ser notado? — a voz de Sasuke tinha um leve tom de sarcasmo e diversão; isso arrancou uma risada um pouco mais sonora de Itachi.

Para qualquer um, Itachi estava agindo de maneira normal, sorrindo de leve e rindo com educação, mas Sasuke sabia que esse comportamento não era muito normal: se Itachi estava sorrindo e rindo só podia significar que ele também estava muito feliz, e ambos tinham razão para estar. Afinal, não é todo dia que se consegue sair para a cidade grande durante 48 horas sem supervisão dos seguranças.

Itachi e Sasuke, respectivamente 23 e 18 anos, eram os herdeiros de uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas do mundo; justamente por isso viviam em clausura, principalmente Sasuke. A grande maioria das pessoas acredita que as mais poderosas famílias da sociedade são aquelas que aparecem nos tabloides ou revistas de economia, mas quem convive neste meio (e não estamos falando de ralés como os Koch ou os Bettencourt) sabe que os verdadeiros magnatas não possuem seu nome expostos: eles compram o silêncio da mídia, porque a mídia é acompanhada pela classe média e não se tem como fazer grandes negócios com a classe media, principalmente com o ramo de mercado dos Uchiha.

A família Uchiha, praticamente apagada de todos os cartórios do mundo por uma questão de segurança, possui a maior empresa de armamento nuclear do planeta e faz negócios com todas as grandes potências do capitalismo. Em suma, a família de Sasuke e Itachi não meche com peixe pequeno; não seria nada bom se os russos descobrissem que na semana passada Fugaku Uchiha fechou negócio com os EUA na venda de mais armamento de ponta.

Discrição, no caso deles, é uma questão de necessidade básica: existem negócios que podem cair na boca do povo e existem outros que são guardados a sete chaves, e geralmente os negócios mais escondidos são os mais lucrativos. Em suma, pode-se afirmar com toda certeza que a família Walton não é nem nunca será a família mais rica do mundo, pois existem algumas famílias por aí mexendo com assuntos maiores e mais... hum... perigosos.

Sasuke não sabe muito sobre o empreendimento familiar, mas sabe que por causa deles precisou viver a vida toda cercado por quatro muros de vinte metros. Nunca foi a escola, recebendo ensinamento de professores particulares a vida toda, e também nunca teve grandes colegas fora de casa, salvo pouquíssimos amigos que conheceu em momentos de rebeldia e fuga.

Itachi, que já é muito mais maduro do que sua idade física, está atualmente seguindo o empreendimento familiar e aprendendo tudo para, um dia, ocupar o cargo de presidência da empresa. O herdeiro primogênito não tem tempo, nem ânimo, para dar risadinhas ou sorrir com freqüência; e se ele estava agindo assim esse fim de tarde, significava que depois de muito tempo conseguiu finalmente relaxar.

Sasuke estava muito feliz por ver Itachi feliz, mas também estava radiante por perceber que, finalmente, teria uma vida comum (mesmo que fosse por apenas dois dias).

Agindo por instinto e sem perceber realmente o que fazia, deu um passo à frente e abraçou Itachi, beijando a parte de trás de seus ombros com doçura e apreciando o cheiro de sabonete de seu corpo. Itachi tomou banho enquanto ele cochilava depois da viagem, mas ainda sim voltara ao banheiro para regular a sua água (e fazer outras coisas, é claro; se Sasuke não era santo, Itachi não era muito melhor).

— Não irmãozinho, o rebelde que não gosta de usar a campainha pra chamar os criados é você. Eu gosto de não precisar entrar na cozinha pra me alimentar, você devia se sentir afortunado por não precisar fazer esse tipo de coisa.

_Ah claro... Até parece que ele é muito feliz com a vida que tem._

— Eu gosto da mordomia também Itachi, não estou reclamando.

 _Mentira_. — Itachi pensou, suspirando com tristeza, mas tentando manter a compostura e não deixar Sasuke perceber sua melancolia.

Era assim que os dois viviam: cada vez mais presos um ao outro, mas ainda sim escondendo seus verdadeiros medos e insatisfações. Ao menos tinham um ao outro como porto seguro, já que apesar de toda complicação de suas vidas os dois irmãos se amavam muito e não se importavam com a relação incestuosa que mantinham. Afinal, quando Itachi e Sasuke souberam que existia o tabu do incesto o sentimento entre eles já estava fora de controle, era tarde demais.

Ainda sim, tinham a decência de manter a relação escondida dos pais, ao menos não permitiam que eles vissem algo. No fundo, Itachi sabia que seus pais tinham conhecimento do que ocorria entre os irmãos, mas fingiam não se dar conta disso. Kakashi, por outro lado, sabia perfeitamente da relação que eles tinham, e depois de anos de briga resolveu aceitar. Não há como lutar contra o que não tem solução, e cinco anos de relacionamento foram o suficiente para que os dois se vissem livres dos discursos moralistas de Kakashi.

Os irmãos Uchiha se sentiram satisfeitos quando Kakashi os aceitou porque, mesmo não admitindo, nutriam um sentimento muito mais forte pelo empregado do que pelos seus pais. Fugaku e Mikoto viajavam muito, de modo que desde o nascimento dos filhos, muitas pessoas foram contratadas pra cuidarem deles. Apenas Kakashi durou por tanto tempo, ao ponto de continuar na função de "babá" (apesar de todos odiarem o termo) mesmo depois que os garotos atingiram a puberdade e, posteriormente, a maturidade.

Kakashi já devia trabalhar com a família Uchiha por, no mínimo, doze anos, e era o principal professor particular dos dois. A família Uchiha pagava tão bem os seus empregados que mesmo Kakashi sendo mestre em várias áreas das ciências humanas ainda se sujeitava a trabalhar como babá dos meninos. Certamente não ganharia melhor nem em Harvard ou Oxford, mas é claro que o grande envolvimento emocional com os garotos era o que o mantinha naquele emprego.

Voltando a realidade e deixando de pensar em Kakashi ( _céus, pessoa mais errada pra se lembrar num momento desses não existe, é pior do que se lembrar da minha mãe!_ ), Sasuke circulou os braços ao redor da barriga de seu amado, arranhando-o de leve na altura do umbigo, propositalmente, a fim de fazer com que ele voltasse total atenção para si.

— O que posso dizer? Existem algumas coisas que eu queria fazer na cozinha com você sem a companhia dos criados, se é que me entende. — ele murmurou baixinho, mordiscando o ouvido do primogênito.

.

_You let me violate you_

.

Itachi agarrou os braços de Sasuke e o girou rapidamente no boxe do banheiro, trocando as posições de ambos e colocando-o abaixo da ducha, agora quente. Antes que o mais novo pudesse se acostumar com a movimentação e com a água escorrendo da sua cabeça aos pés, sentiu Itachi encoxá-lo por trás, empurrando-o contra a parede.

— Está com alguma fantasia nova irmãozinho? — ele questionou baixinho, gostando da troca de posições e aproveitando pra lamber o lóbulo que estava próximo de seus lábios, à sua mercê.

— São apenas ideias que tive... Kakashi andou deixando os livros dele lá em casa essas semanas, e eu li algumas coisas novas.

_._

_You let me desecrate you_

_._

Itachi riu, mordendo um pouco mais forte o pescoço de Sasuke e sentindo seu corpo responder animadamente ao sentir o gosto particular da pele de seu irmãozinho. Somente ele era capaz de deixá-lo tão eufórico em tão pouco tempo, e nem parecia que eles haviam "brincado" um pouco há menos de vinte e quatro horas.

— Você devia deixar os livros de Kakashi de lado e dar uma olhada na internet. Te garanto que as coisas que existem lá podem exercitar e muito a sua imaginação.

Sasuke fez um ruído de negação com a garganta.

— Não gosto da internet. Tem pessoas lá, eu não gosto de pessoas. — respondeu com teimosia, enquanto Itachi o puxava para mais perto de seu corpo, encaixando sua masculinidade entre as nádegas do mais novo e arrancando um suspiro dengoso — Vai dar tempo de uma rapidinha, nii-san?

O Uchiha caçula murmurou de um jeito tão sensual que, em qualquer outra circunstância, teria feito Itachi desistir de tudo e ficar naquele maldito quarto de hotel durante dez horas (no mínimo) enfiado fundo dentro de Sasuke. Acredite, Sasuke nem iria reclamar!

Itachi aproveitou a posição para passar as mãos sobre o traseiro do caçula, arranhando propositalmente um caminho que subia até suas costas, pescoço e cabelos, agarrando-os e puxando-os para trás enquanto se encaixava melhor contra o corpo do outro. Sentiu, com o seu próprio membro, o ânus de Sasuke se contrair em antecipação, evidentemente implorando pra ser preenchido.

_Heh, Sasuke é tão previsível..._

_._

_You let me penetrate you_

_._

— É isso que você quer, safado? — Itachi sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Sasuke, colocando seu quadril pra frente enquanto o mais novo se empinava para trás, movido por impulso.

— Sim... — Sasuke gemeu, engolindo em seco e levando os braços a parede, para se apoiar e ficar na ponta dos pés, pretendendo encaixar-se melhor em Itachi — Me dá Itachi, eu quero!

Itachi afastou-se de Sasuke o suficiente para levar de novo as duas mãos ao traseiro do menor, afastando suas nádegas para visualizar a região que, com toda certeza, era o seu paraíso particular. Engoliu um gemido quando ouviu Sasuke suspirar fundo e jogar a cabeça para trás, e se controlou bastante para não ficar de joelhos naquele mesmo momento e chupá-lo pelos próximos quarenta minutos.

É claro... Seria ótimo, verdadeiramente revigorante, se ele simplesmente jogasse seu otouto contra o espelho gigante da pia e fizesse tudo que o mais novo implorava para ser feito. Mas não, hoje não, não naquele dia em especifico.

Hoje ele tinha planos.

_._

_You let me complicate you_

_._

— Não vai dar Sasuke, nós temos um compromisso daqui a pouco... — Itachi falou, mordendo os lábios e virando o rosto.

Soltou, com muita relutância, o corpo do caçula e deu um passo para trás; quase ouviu seu pênis (já totalmente excitado) protestar verbalmente contra a separação. Se partes do corpo falassem, com certeza muitas já estariam gritando naquele banheiro. Todavia, Itachi estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Pela primeira, depois de muito tempo, ele estava conseguindo pensar com a "cabeça de cima" enquanto a "cabeça de baixo" demandava atenção. Isso era uma grande evolução!

— Compromisso? — Sasuke questionou, se fingindo de desentendido e girando o corpo para ficar de frente com o mais velho. Sua ereção encostou fortemente contra a de Itachi, e ele não pensou duas vezes em se aproveitar disso para mudar os malditos planos do outro: agarrou as coxas de seu irmão mais velho e o puxou para mais próximo de si, fazendo com que este suspirasse baixinho com o contato mais forte entre a virilidade de ambos — Que compromisso, aniki?

_._

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides_

_._

E lá estava Sasuke, usando todas as suas armas contra Itachi. Ele não queria, de jeito algum, sair daquele quarto de hotel naquele dia e faria de tudo pra convencer o outro disso. Mas Itachi, que não era burro nem nada, conseguiu antevir a sua jogada e armar um contra ataque.

— Você está pedindo por castigo Sasuke.

— Não, nii-san, eu estou pedindo por pica.

Itachi riu alto e cobriu a boca de Sasuke com a mão direita, tentando conseguir alguma defesa contra a maior arma que Sasuke tinha contra a sua sanidade: as suas palavras nada puritanas.

— Shii Sasuke, eu prometo compensar depois. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que a gente vai fazer.

Sasuke apertou o olhar, aparentando irritação e ferocidade, e Itachi sentiu a língua do menor na palma de sua mão, lambendo-a sensualmente, tentando se libertar daquele toque. Por instinto, Itachi foi retirando a mão da boca do mais novo, abaixando-a aos poucos, mas este envolveu os lábios ao redor de um de seus dedos e o chupou.

— Otouto... — Itachi pretendia recriminá-lo, mas sua voz soou mais como um suspiro do que como uma bronca.

Sasuke estava ganhando. Itachi às vezes tinha a total certeza de que seu irmãozinho devia ser um daqueles malditos demônios tentadores do inferno, porque ele não conseguia entender como qualquer coisinha que o mais novo fizesse tinha tanto impacto sobre os seus hormônios.

_._

_(Help me) I've got no soul to sell_

_._

— Nii-san... — o garoto gemeu baixinho, levando as duas mãos para a de Itachi e segurando-a no lugar, enquanto lambia um dedo de cada vez, sugando forte — Eu esperei anos por esse dia.

— Eu sei. — Itachi respondeu, brincando com a língua de Sasuke com seus dedos e se sentindo cada vez mais excitado com os barulhos nada puritanos de chupões no ambiente — Porra... Eu também...

Era verdade. Itachi planejou aquele dia com muito cuidado, e por isso mesmo não podia deixar que seu irmão libidinoso estragasse os planos que demorara tanto tempo pra fazer.

— Nós estamos fora de casa, sem nossos pais (o que não é novidade), sem Kakashi, sem amigos ou criados pra interromper. — Sasuke falava baixinho, explicando seus motivos para Itachi, sem jamais deixar de lamber os dedos do mais velho enquanto o encarava de maneira sensual, tentando desesperadamente seduzi-lo — Não precisamos manter a voz baixa ou ficar parcialmente vestido para não sermos surpreendidos. Temos dois dias inteiros pra aproveitar, e não apenas vinte minutinhos, de ladinho, como costuma ser.

O primogênito nada respondeu e Sasuke interpretou isso como um bom sinal. Abaixou a mão de Itachi e colocou o seu dedo médio lubrificado pela saliva entre as suas pernas, próximo o bastante de sua entrada. Itachi engoliu em seco, mas continuou impassível, encarando os olhos brilhantes de luxúria de seu irmãozinho com a maior quantidade de sanidade que conseguia reunir.

— Você realmente não quer sair enquanto pode ficar comigo aqui nas próximas quarenta e oito horas, não é? — Sasuke mostrou os dentes num sorriso torto de desafio e guiou o dedo médio de Itachi para dentro de si, levantando a perna direita para facilitar a penetração e aproveitando sua elasticidade para enroscá-la ao redor do quadril de Itachi, prendendo-o contra seu corpo e gemendo alto com o prazer que sentia.

O mais novo se inclinou para frente, lambendo o queixo de Itachi até a altura de seu lábio inferior, chupando-o e mordendo-o, desejando que o primogênito o agarrasse de uma vez e o beijasse como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele queria tanto beijar, fazia tantas horas que os dois não faziam isso... Mas Itachi estava estático, pois simplesmente havia fechado os olhos, sem corresponder ao toque de Sasuke, permitindo que ele usasse sua mão da maneira que bem entendesse, mas sem tomar as rédeas da penetração dos dedos ou do beijo, o que não era muito comum.

Na verdade, Itachi estava tentando pensar. E é difícil pra caralho pensar quando o seu sangue decide sair do cérebro e ir todinho pro seu pênis, e pra prejudicar ainda mais a sua situação, a água continuava quente e o vapor do banheiro estava deixando sua mente cada vez mais lenta.

Sim, ele queria transar com Sasuke sem precisar se preocupar com o tempo ou interrupções, queria muito  _mesmo_ (neste momento, Itachi instintivamente curvou o dedo no interior do menor, enfiando mais forte e ganhando um suspiro suave em retorno), mas ele também queria levá-lo para o local de seu compromisso e mostrar o que escondeu dele durante tantos anos. Só que o adolescente não estava cooperando, estava jogando sujo, estava o seduzindo mesmo sabendo que Itachi tinha algo muito importante para fazer com ele... por ele... para ele!

Seu cérebro finalmente voltou a funcionar e ele se deu conta do jogo baixo de seu irmão, sentindo uma grande onda de irritação invadi-lo. Soltou Sasuke de todas as formas e deu um passo para trás, e o garoto pareceu completamente perdido com seja lá qual expressão ele mantinha na face.

Ele sorriu de canto de boca de uma maneira perigosa, algo que inconscientemente fez o menor estremecer.

— Dr. Snakes¹, realmente... Uma tentação no Éden.

Geralmente Sasuke rebateria alguma coisa sem sentido como essa que acabara de ouvir, porque Itachi tinha uma mania de falar coisas que não faziam o mínimo sentido em situações extremamente inapropriadas, mas dessa vez ele resolveu ficar calado. Itachi estava com aquele olhar feroz que indicava que ele iria arrastá-lo pelos cabelos e fodê-lo sem muitas preliminares. E Sasuke sabia que falar qualquer coisa agora poderia tirar Itachi do seu transe e não era isso que ele queria.

Não senhor... Ele foi sincero: o que ele queria era pica, e se era preciso tirar Itachi do sério para conseguir, ele tiraria. Só que, pelo jeito, nem foi preciso usar um armamento pesado.

— Vire de costas. — Itachi ordenou com a voz grave, Sasuke nem pensou duas vezes para realizar o pedido.

_._

_(Help me)_ _The only thing that works for me_

_._

No entanto, ao contrario do que ele esperava, Itachi não o penetrou sem preliminares. Na verdade, Itachi não fez nada sexual; ele simplesmente pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar nas suas costas.

— Itachi! — Sasuke o censurou, tentando virar de frente e confrontar o seu irmão. Mas ele agarrou seus braços com uma das mãos e o forçou contra a parede de azulejos, de modo que ele se viu obrigado a virar a cabeça para o lado para não se machucar — O que está fazendo!?

— Te preparando pro seu castigo. — Itachi respondeu ainda mais furioso.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Então Itachi iria dar-lhe um banho antes de tomá-lo para si? Bom, tudo bem, ele sabia que estava precisando de um banho, apesar de que esse tipo de coisa jamais impediu Itachi de fazer algo. Que seja, ele podia esperar.

Itachi realmente o deu um banho minucioso, ensaboando cada pedacinho do seu corpo com calma e concentração. Sasuke respirava cada vez mais ofegante, considerando a situação bastante excitante, principalmente quando Itachi começou a lavar suas partes mais íntimas (ele o penetrou com os dedos mais uma vez, apenas para provocá-lo). O mais velho o jogava debaixo da ducha de tempos em tempos para tirar o excesso de sabonete, e logo alcançou o shampoo, espirrando uma grande quantidade na cabeça de Sasuke e iniciando os movimentos circulares com os dedos.

À essa altura do campeonato Sasuke não tinha mais as suas mãos presas. Portanto, abaixou-as para a região intima de Itachi, segurando seu membro excitado com uma pressão considerável, movendo as mãos em um vai-e-vem cadenciado.

— Pare. — Itachi ordenou, apesar de gostar do toque e sentir a temperatura do seu corpo aumentar ainda mais.

Sim, ele pretendia castigar Sasuke; não, ele não tinha a mínima intenção de transar com ele naquele momento. Mas quem disse que castigar Sasuke não poderia ser algo excitante?

— Vamos aniki, termina logo isso. — o garoto sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, gemendo alto quando Itachi o jogou novamente na ducha d'água para tirar o shampoo, sem muita delicadeza no gesto.

— De joelhos Sasuke, já. — Itachi falou assim que a última espuma solitária escorreu pelo corpo do menor em direção ao ralo.

Sasuke nem pestanejou, caindo de joelhos no chão, tomando o membro do irmão nãos mãos mais uma vez e agora guiando-o até a boca, mesmo sem receber ordens para assim fazê-lo. Ele amava o gosto de Itachi e não via a hora de senti-lo; às vezes o caçula chegava a imaginar que ele gostava muito mais de fazer oral do que de receber, tamanha era sua satisfação ao ver as expressões de prazer que seu amado deixava escapar quando o agradava daquela forma.

Todavia, Itachi agarrou seus cabelos antes que ele pudesse sequer colocar mais do que dois centímetros na boca e puxou sua cabeça para trás, impedindo-o de fazer o boquete que tanto ansiava.

— Porra Itachi! — Sasuke censurou com irritação, olhando para cima e encarando seus olhar gélido — Por que não me deixa te agradar?

Itachi ergueu uma embalagem plástica com a outra mão; Sasuke franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

— Falta passar condicionador. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo sadicamente e arrancando um ruído de frustração do menor.

— Eu não quero saber dessa porcaria! Por que me mandou ajoelhar se não tinha terminado?

— Pra provar o quão pervertido você pode ser. Só te mandei ajoelhar para passar o condicionador melhor, e você já interpretou de um jeito pervertido.

Era mentira e Sasuke sabia disso. Itachi podia não admitir, mas amava quando o Uchiha mais novo ficava irritadiço, e foi por isso que o fez ficar de joelhos e interpretar mal o seu sinal. No fundo, ele adorava provocá-lo e castigá-lo quando ele agia assim...

... assim como ele também adorava ser irritado e castigado, mas isso também era algo que ele jamais iria admitir.

_._

_Help me get away from myself_

_._

Itachi levou as mãos cheias de creme aos cabelos de Sasuke, espalhando todo o produto com cuidado e sabendo que mesmo com aquilo o cabelo do adolescente iria espetar ao secar. Todavia, ao contrario do que poderia parecer inicialmente, o cabelo de Sasuke era bastante macio, mesmo sendo rebelde do jeito que costumava ser.

— Itachi, ta bom já, vamos logo com isso!

O próprio caçula tratou de se enfiar debaixo do jato d'água para tirar o condicionador, e logo sentiu Itachi puxá-lo pelos braços para que ficasse de pé.

— Está pronto?

Sasuke envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, aproveitando a posição para enroscar uma de suas pernas na dele, puxando-o para próximo de si e sussurrando contra seus lábios:

— Eu  _nasci_  pronto!

Novamente o mais velho riu, colocando o indicador acima dos lábios de Sasuke para impedi-lo de lhe roubar um beijo; Sasuke fez um beicinho de irritação.

— Então vamos.

Itachi retirou os braços de Sasuke do seu pescoço, fechou as torneiras rapidamente e abriu a porta do boxe, arrastando seu otouto para fora do banheiro.

— Ei, não! Eu queria no... — não deu tempo de protestar nada, pois logo em seguida Sasuke foi jogado contra a cama de casal da suíte, caindo numa posição bastante sugestiva; Itachi estava logo atrás de si — Ok dane-se, pode ser aqui mesmo.

— Como se você tivesse direito a escolha de alguma coisa depois do que fez!

Sasuke sentiu sua entrada se contrair só de ouvir as palavras ríspidas de Itachi. Impressionante como ser tratado dessa forma o excitava. Putz, como ele queria transar com seu nii-san naquele momento!

_._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

_._

Itachi empurrou o corpo de Sasuke para baixo enquanto se debruçava sobre a cabeceira e procurava algo no criado mudo, fazendo-o colar o rosto ao edredom e o traseiro empinado no ar. Ao retornar para a posição inicial, o mais novo ouviu o típico barulho do tubo de lubrificante abrindo e soube que havia ganhado. Itachi iria parar com essa besteira de "compromisso" e ia comê-lo sem dó nem piedade!

_Finalmente!_

— Você tem alguma noção do que nós viemos fazer em Tóquio? — Itachi perguntou com a voz neutra, mal parecendo que se preparava para enfiar três de seus dedos dentro de Sasuke (o teimoso já estava alargado o suficiente para aguentar isso). Sasuke já gemia alto por antecipação, mas ainda sim conseguiu compreender a pergunta e decidiu responder.

— Ahn... Provavelmente me levar pra aprender algo sobre a empresa, né?

— Errado.

Neste momento Sasuke até se esqueceu que estava prestes a transar com Itachi e se apoiou rapidamente em seus cotovelos, arranjando espaço para olhar para trás.

— Como assim? O que viemos fazer então? Como você conseguiu a viagem se não foi pra assuntos de trabalho?

Itachi, que ainda estava com o sorriso sacana nos lábios, os lambeu de forma obscena antes de ignorar momentaneamente a pergunta de Sasuke e enfiar os dedos dentro de seu canal, bem vagarosamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, gemeu alto e deixou a cabeça cair de encontro a cama, quase se esquecendo do seu momento abrupto de curiosidade.

_._

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

_._

— Ah irmãozinho, eu sempre consigo tudo que quero. — Itachi respondeu depois de alguns instantes, Sasuke precisou pensar bastante pra se lembrar o que seu nii-san estava respondendo.

Por fim, o mais novo optou por ficar calado a partir daquele momento, apesar de toda a curiosidade em saber o que estavam fazendo naquela cidade. Seria apenas umas férias? Itachi havia conseguido convencer Fugaku a deixar os dois saírem de casa por alguns dias? Todas as suas perguntas foram mandadas pra outra dimensão quando Itachi inseriu o quarto dedo, aumentando consideravelmente a intensidade da carícia e tirando Sasuke do sério completamente.

— Nii-san... Itachi-nii... Eu quero tanto você...! — Sasuke rebolava e suspirava, não se importando nem um pouco em parecer rendido e hipnotizado pelas estimulações — Me come logo, aniki!

Eles realmente transavam com freqüência, mas nunca fora de casa ou com a pretensão de poderem se liberar ao máximo. Era sempre às escondidas, sempre com medo de serem interrompidos, sempre em silêncio ou com sussurros baixos. Mas aquele dia prometia ser a melhor experiência sexual dos dois até então e Sasuke estava tão ansioso que não conseguia, e nem queria, se conter.

— Me dá sua mão de punheteira, Sasuke. — Itachi ordenou, agarrando o braço direito do mais novo, que ainda estava com a parte superior do tronco apoiada na cama, e lambeu de qualquer jeito seu indicador e dedo médio. Retirou dois de seus próprios dedos do canal de Sasuke, e ordenou em seguida: — Enfia dois e puxa pra cima.

— Ahh... — Sasuke gemeu alto ao ouvir o ordenamento nada puritano de Itachi, mas o obedeceu. Enfiou os dois dedos terrivelmente lubrificados em seu canal, puxando-os para cima e choramingando com a sensação de ser aberto quando Itachi, que ainda mantinha dois dentro de si, puxou para baixo — O-ahnn... O que você e-está f-fazendo?

— Cala a boca. — Itachi disse, tateando na cama a procura de algo. Logo Sasuke ouviu o barulhinho de desbloqueio do celular de Itachi e entendeu o que ele ia fazer — Faz tempo que eu quero uma foto assim, mas nunca dá pra tirar lá em casa nos poucos momentos que temos sozinhos.

Sasuke riu, imaginando em algum lugar da sua mente que ele deveria estar sentindo vergonha em ser fotografado dessa forma. Mas como era Itachi quem estava fazendo isso, tudo que Sasuke conseguia sentir era um aumento considerável de sua excitação. Pois entre quatro paredes, Sasuke era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com Itachi.  _Qualquer uma mesmo!_

O barulho do aplicativo da câmera soou três vezes, seguidos pelo barulho de bloqueio do smartphone. Itachi tirou seus dedos de dentro de Sasuke, que repetiu seu gesto em seguida.

O mais velho apreciou a cena a sua frente por alguns segundos, percebendo o quão  _vazio_  Sasuke parecia naquele momento, e a maneira como o corpo dele parecia chamá-lo a cada "piscadinha". Se rendendo aos seus desejos, inclinou-se para frente e enfiou a língua dentro do ânus do mais novo, arrancando um "Sim! Isso! Me chupa, nii-san!" de Sasuke, que parecia especialmente radiante em receber um beijo grego.

Não era algo que podiam fazer com muita freqüência. Não que não gostassem, mas porque era mais difícil disfarçar sexo quando estavam numa posição como esta caso alguém entrasse no cômodo. Itachi só fez isso em Sasuke umas três vezes em anos de relação, e o garoto adorou cada uma delas.

Todavia, Itachi não o "beijou" por muito tempo, terminando a carícia com uma mordida e iniciando um rastro de pequenos beijos pelas costas do corpo maravilhoso abaixo de si, até seus lábios chegarem próximos ao ouvido do mais novo.

— Sasuke... — Itachi chamou seu nome rispidamente, e o caçula suspirou forte, pois no mesmo instante ele enfiou três dedos novamente dentro de si e os curvou para cima, encontrando sua próstata com a maestria que cinco anos de relação traziam na bagagem — Hoje nós vamos fazer algo diferente.

_._

_I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!_

_._

— Sim...! Qualquer coisa! Faço do jeito que você quiser, meu amor...!

Itachi suspirou fundo, adorando ouvir seu irmão chamá-lo dessa forma.

Sasuke era uma pessoa difícil, mesmo se submetendo aos caprichos dele com certa constância ainda existam coisas que não costumava fazer ou falar por uma questão de orgulho. Chamá-lo de "amor" era uma dessas; não que ele não o amasse, mas sim porque achava a expressão clichê e batida demais para um Uchiha pronunciar. Só que até os clichês possuem seu charme, por isso Itachi se sentia feliz ao ouvir declarações como aquela de seu irmãozinho.

_._

_My whole existence is flawed,_

_You get me closer to God!_

_._

— Feche os olhos.

Sasuke obedeceu, mesmo deixando escapar um som de frustração dos seus lábios ao sentir que seu irmão retraia os dedos.

— Você realmente devia dar uma olhada na internet de vez em quando. — Itachi comentou suavemente, e logo em seguida o mais novo ouviu um "click" suave seguido por um barulho característico de vibração. Sasuke tentou erguer a cabeça para olhar para trás, mas Itachi segurou a sua nuca e o forçou a continuar encostado no colchão, sem permitir que ele observasse o que fazia — Eu disse para manter os olhos fechados, e isso inclui tentar espiar!

Sasuke não tentou espiar novamente, mas ele tinha que perguntar:

— Isso é um vibrador? — Sasuke perguntou com empolgação — Você comprou um vibrador na internet?!

— Tsk, Sasuke, que espécie de educação sexual os livros do Kakashi estão te dando? — o som de vibração se intensificou um pouco; Sasuke lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

Apesar do mais novo não gostar da internet, por óbvio ele tinha contato com algum tipo de literatura erótica e filmes pornôs. A única diferença é que ele gostava de procurar esse tipo de coisa do jeito mais convencional, e como Kakashi costumava ter bastantes livros e filmes do gênero, Sasuke conhecia algumas coisas mesmo sem jamais tê-las visto pessoalmente.

— Isso não é um típico vibrador. — Itachi respondeu, encostando o objeto na coxa de Sasuke, fazendo com que este percebesse que o objeto era consideravelmente menor do que ele antecipava — Você acha realmente que  _sex toys_ se resumem a vibradores? Já disse, deveria sair um pouco desse mundo retrógrado onde vive.

— Deixa eu ver, nii-san...

— Não. Mas vou deixar você  _sentir._

Isso dito, Itachi enfiou o objeto dentro de Sasuke, que choramingou baixinho. Não era grande, na verdade era menor e mais fino do que os dois dedos de Itachi juntos, mas a vibração era uma sensação nova dentro de si, de modo que ele se sentiu especialmente estimulado.

— O que é? — ele perguntou, rebolando um pouco, forçando o objeto a entrar mais dentro de si e se dando conta de que ele provavelmente não passaria de sete centímetros de comprimento.

— Um  _bullet._  — Itachi murmurou em seu ouvido, puxando alguma coisa que estava presa ao brinquedo, provavelmente um cordão, para mostrar que tinha o controle sobre ele, podendo retirá-lo do corpo de Sasuke se assim desejasse — Sabe o que é isso?

— Hmm... não...

Sasuke tinha vergonha de admitir, mas Itachi estava certo. O máximo que ele encontrou nas suas leituras e vídeos sexuais foram vibradores convencionais, usados por mulheres (já que, por obvio, Kakashi, como um heterossexual, não tinha livros ou filmes homossexuais – se tinha, escondia muito bem de Sasuke). Ele não sabia da existência de outros tipos de brinquedos sexuais, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que existissem outros. Para eles, todos se resumiam a vibradores coloridos, de doze centímetros em média.

—  _Bullet_  é um brinquedo usado mais por mulheres do que por homens, e eu achei que encaixaria como uma luva para o seu castigo de hoje.

— É muito pequeno, nii-san... — Sasuke reclamou; Itachi riu pelo nariz.

— É Sasuke, é pequeno. Mas te garanto que você não ia gostar nada se eu te desse um vibrador, plugue ou dildo pra usar essa tarde.

Sasuke estava se perguntando o que seriam os demais brinquedos que Itachi mencionou quando ouviu um segundo "click". A vibração do  _bullet_  acelerou consideravelmente, fazendo com que ele parasse de respirar e soltasse uma risadinha baixa e animada.

— E esse daqui pode ser controlado por controle-remoto. — Itachi sussurrou sensualmente, deixando bem claro que seria ele quem iria manter o controle em mãos.

— Hmmm... ok, eu gostei. — falou sem muito pensar, puxando o objeto com seus músculos internos mais para dentro e sentindo ele se alojar bem próximo de sua próstata. O manteve ali, pois sabia que se chegasse até lá ele estaria completamente perdido — Qual é meu castigo, nii-san?

— O  _bullet_  é um dos seus castigos Sasuke, mas é apenas um deles.

— Se o  _bullet_  é um castigo, eu quero os outros logo...

_._

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

_._

Itachi saiu da cama, Sasuke pode sentir a movimentação, mas ainda sim manteve os olhos fechados. Choramingou alto quando um terceiro "click" soou no ambiente e a vibração se intensificou ainda mais, mas manteve o ordenado e continuou na mesma posição. Depois de poucos segundos, sentiu algo cobrir seu corpo, e esticou as mãos para sentir o material.

Era uma toalha, Itachi estava enxugando toda a água do banho de seu corpo. Em meio à excitação, Sasuke havia se esquecido de que estava encharcado e, muito provavelmente, havia molhado a cama toda dos dois. Bom, não que ele desse a mínima para isso... Serviço de quarto existe pra essas coisas, não?

— Sente-se. — Itachi ordenou; Sasuke mordeu os lábios e cumpriu a ordem.

Ao se sentar a cama, percebeu que o tal  _bullet_  entrou ainda mais em seu corpo, e por muito pouco não atingiu o seu ponto mais sensível. Sua respiração acelerou de forma considerável, e a sensação característica do orgasmo a caminho se fez presente no seu baixo ventre. Era uma questão de tempo, e se Itachi não andasse mais rápido com aqueles preparativos ele acabaria gozando sem transar, pensamento este que não o agradou: Sasuke odiava gozar antes de Itachi.

— Abra os olhos. — Itachi falou assim que retirou a toalha da parte superior de Sasuke, agora completamente seco.

Sasuke realizou o ordenado, piscando algumas vezes para recobrar o foco diante da sensação de prazer. Itachi segurava algo, alguma peça de roupa, mas a mente do caçula não estava funcionando bem para que ele identificasse o que era.

— Nós vamos sair. — Itachi informou com um sorriso radiante, abrindo a roupa com as mãos para mostrar os detalhes para ele — E você vai usar isso pra mim.

Com uma expressão imensurável de êxtase, Sasuke olhou para a vestimenta, tentando fazer o mundo voltar a ter sentido em meio a sua luta contra o orgasmo, até que finalmente conseguiu identificar exatamente o que Itachi segurava. Ele arregalou o olhar e se não fosse pelo  _bullet_  enfiado dentro de si provavelmente teria brochado.

Aquilo era um... um  _vestido_?!

— Você tá delirando Itachi? — Sasuke perguntou em descrença, surpreso demais para ficar irritado — Isso é roupa de mulher! Eu não posso sair usando isso!

— E você está amando um brinquedo sexual de mulher e não estou vendo você reclamar.

— Mas...

Itachi colocou o vestido ao lado de Sasuke e puxou o corpo do menor para perto, colocando-o acima de seu corpo ainda nu. O mais novo parou de falar, sentindo-se novamente embriagado pelo cheiro de Itachi e o calor que desprendia de sua pele.

— Põe pra mim amor... — ele falou com delicadeza, lambendo os lábios de Sasuke com carinho, enquanto o mais novo tentava desesperadamente roubar-lhe um beijo. Itachi sabia que o caçula amava beijar, e estava privando-o disso há algumas horas propositalmente — Eu vou gostar tanto se você usar pra mim...

_._

_(Help me) Tear down my reason_

_._

— Eu uso Itachi, qualquer coisa pra você, qualquer coisa! — Sasuke respondeu, se rendendo parcialmente.  _Parcialmente._  — Só que não na rua.

Não, ele não gostava da ideia de usar um vestido, mas se era para deixar Itachi feliz ele usaria. Só que pedir pra ele sair em público com aquilo já era loucura demais!

E então Itachi resolveu inverter o jogo, usando a arma de Sasuke contra ele mesmo. Pegou as mãos de Sasuke e as colocou em seu próprio corpo, puxando-as para baixo, até que automaticamente elas se envolveram ao redor de sua ereção e iniciaram uma masturbação rápida. Era engraçado chegar a essa conclusão, mas Sasuke parecia perder mais o controle quando satisfazia Itachi do que quando o irmão o satisfazia. E o mais velho não seria louco de questionar essas preferências diferenciadas do irmão.

— Itachi... — Sasuke gemeu, se ajeitando na cama com a intenção de se abaixar para realizar o maldito oral que tanto queria fazer.

_._

_(Help me) It's your sex I can smell_

_._

E quando estava quase na altura certa, quase encostando os lábios em seu destino, seu Itachi agarrou seus cabelos e o impediu de receber o seu prêmio.

— Se você botar o vestido pra mim, eu deixo você me chupar. — ele tentou negociar, sua voz soando um pouco mais grave do que outrora, mostrando que ele realmente estava interessado em fazer o tal "trato" com Sasuke.

 _Que espécie de trato é esse onde só ele ganha?_  – Sasuke pensou, olhando nos olhos negros do irmão com irritação –  _Eu curto demais chupar o Itachi, mas não vou cair numa dessa!_

— Você acha que eu nasci ontem? — ele respondeu, falando entre os dentes e mantendo a expressão mais furiosa que conseguia naquela posição.

O Uchiha primogênito resolveu parar de argumentar e usar um método mais efetivo que sempre funcionava com Sasuke. Às vezes se sentia um completo tolo por ainda discutir com ele, já que agir dessa forma sempre funcionava melhor; seu poder de persuasão aumentava consideravelmente quando ele deixava de "pedir" e começava a "ordenar".

Agarrou o menor pelos cabelos e o puxou para um beijo, o primeiro desde que chegaram ao hotel. Sasuke correspondeu afobado, suspirando pesadamente, sentindo-se saciado por finalmente conseguir entrelaçar sua língua à de Itachi. Instintivamente rebolou no colo do maior, estimulando as duas ereções, e sentiu que, para o seu desespero, o  _bullet_ entrou ainda mais dentro de si, atingindo em cheio o seu ponto mais sensível de uma vez só.

— Ah! Merda! — ele quase gritou, interrompendo o beijo e tentando fugir do colo de Itachi por instinto, arqueando as costas e arranhando o peitoral do mais velho.

Todavia, Itachi entendeu o que acontecia antes que fosse tarde demais e apertou a base do pênis de Sasuke, o impedindo de ejacular e murmurando palavras de conforto. Ele não se importava de seu irmãozinho gozar quantas vezes fosse possível antes dos dois transarem, mas sabia que Sasuke detestava quando isso acontecia, e por isso o ajudou a se conter.

— Você fica perfeito quando faz essa expressão de dor toda vez que eu te ajudo a não gozar, otouto. — Itachi rosnou contra os seus lábios, mordendo o inferior com força e arrancando um ruído de descontrole do mais novo.

_._

_(Help me) You make me perfect_

_._

Sasuke respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar e recobrar a compostura. Murmurou um agradecimento por Itachi tê-lo impedido de chegar ao orgasmo, já que independente de suas preferências estava cansado e sabia que se chegasse ao ápice iria desejar dormir um pouco (seu interior não entrava em consenso: sua mente desejava dormir enquanto seu corpo queria transar até o nascer do sol do dia seguinte). Finalmente conseguiu forças pra levar uma de suas mãos para trás na tentativa de tirar o brinquedo da sua região mais sensível (afinal, de nada adiantaria a interrupção de Itachi se o estimulo continuasse ali). Percebeu que realmente havia uma pequena cordinha, como também havia um anel de metal na outra ponta, provavelmente para facilitar a retirada do brinquedo.

Compreendendo como funcionava o objeto, tentou puxá-lo para fora, conseguindo retraí-lo alguns centímetros até que Itachi agarrou seu pulso com força, o impedindo de se mover.

— Ita-itachi-ni...! — Sasuke arfou, piscando, tentando encarar Itachi nos olhos e implorar para que o soltasse — Eu...

— Eu não te disse que o  _bullet_ era um dos seus castigos Sasuke? — Itachi murmurou com rispidez, e o mais novo novamente sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por completo — Você  _vai_  deixar ele ai, e vai por o vestido!

 _Esse tom de voz..._  – Sasuke pensou, engolindo um gemido de prazer que teimava querer escapar de sua garganta. Amava, venerava,  _enlouquecia_ quando Itachi falava desta maneira tão autoritária. Mas ele ainda iria reclamar: como Itachi tinha a coragem de pedir que ele saísse na rua nessas condições? Isso era além do imaginável, até mesmo para a sua mente pervertida!

— N-não... — seu protesto soou tão rendido que Sasuke nem se surpreendeu com as palavras que ouviu a seguir.

— Você VAI por Sasuke. — Itachi levou o polegar da mão esquerda sobre os lábios de Sasuke, contornado o inferior com a unha — Isso não é mais um pedido. — abaixava cada vez mais seu toque, aranhando-o de leve e seguindo o contorno de seu pescoço, até cada vez mais para baixo — Eu não estou mais brincando. — por fim, beliscou um de seus mamilos, sem machucá-lo, mas ainda sim causando uma sensação de prazer intenso ao torcê-lo levemente.

_Porra... merda... Ok Sasuke, respire e controle-se. Agora a situação ficou séria mesmo._

Itachi e Sasuke eram amantes, e portanto se amavam além do amor fraternal. Sasuke não tinha dúvidas alguma da magnitude do amor de seu irmão para consigo, mas havia algumas coisas na personalidade de ambos que sobressaiam ao amor, de modo que eventualmente elas acabavam vindo à tona. Uma dessas "coisas" se referia ao intenso sadismo de Itachi, e a outra, em contrapartida, nada mais era do que o masoquismo de Sasuke.

Não se tratava de uma relação de sadomasoquismo no sentido físico da palavra: não era doloroso no corpo, mas doía no ego. Sasuke gostava de se sentir submissão à Itachi, o mais velho sabia bem disso e adorava essa característica no seu irmão – talvez foi por isso a atração sexual dos dois se iniciou, já que eles possuíam um relacionamento desse jeito antes mesmo de se tornarem amantes. Sendo assim, se Sasuke não o obedecesse agora mesmo, Itachi iria castigá-lo e obrigá-lo a fazer tudo que viesse a sua mente, humilhando-o e destruindo seu orgulho Uchiha, mesmo sem lhe machucar fisicamente. Claro, sempre trocavam uns tapas, mas nada muito além da normalidade de um sexo mais violento; Itachi nunca deixava marcas de agressão, ele jamais conseguiria conviver consigo mesmo se algum dia isso acontecesse.

Sendo assim, Sasuke entendeu o porquê do vestido. Era um desejo do lado sádico de Itachi, e não uma simples fantasia sexual. Ele queria castigá-lo por ter tentado fazer com que ele desistisse do compromisso; provavelmente tinha guardado o vestido pra mais tarde, mas como Sasuke o provocou resolveu humilhá-lo em público.

Geralmente os castigos de Itachi não envolviam algo sexual, até porque, como fora dito anteriormente, os irmãos não costumavam ter muito tempo para se relacionarem sexualmente e esse tipo de dinâmica acontecia muito antes de se tornarem amantes. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, dessa vez Itachi iria estender o seu sadismo para algo sexual também, e isso fez com que Sasuke gemesse baixinho pela expectativa.

_Hmm... isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante._

— Ok... — ele murmurou em resposta, abaixando o olhar para a cama, tentando localizar onde estava o vestido.

_._

_Help me become somebody else!_

_._

O encontrou e, sem erguer novamente o olhar para encarar Itachi, esticou suas mãos para a roupa, fitando-a com atenção. Não era um vestido qualquer, o que estava piorando ainda mais o castigo e o deixando mais excitado: era um maldito vestido de _french maid_ ², preto, com detalhes em branco, saia rodada, avental curto e... oh... tinha acessórios! Um par de meias 7/8, trançadas, estilo arrastão; uma liga, e um enfeite de renda ridículo com presilhas pra prender na cabeça.

Itachi pretendia matá-lo de vergonha, não era possível! E apesar de não admitir, Sasuke estava amando!

— Se reclamar, você sabe que vai ser pior. — o mais velho disse, percebendo que finalmente Sasuke notara os detalhes da vestimenta.

Mas Sasuke, indo contra o seu bom senso, resolveu rebater:

— Itachi, tenha santa paciência! Eu não posso usar isso em público! — ele reclamou; Itachi piscou pesadamente.

Ao abrir os olhos, o caçula engoliu em seco pensando se estava vendo coisas. Os olhos de Itachi pareciam avermelhar-se por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem à cor habitual de ônix. Sabia que era apenas uma impressão, provavelmente um jogo de luz do ambiente, mas ao ouvir as próximas palavras ele teve a completa certeza de que seu coração iria parar de bater por alguns instantes:

— Você tá tão fodido que nem faz ideia do quanto vai sofrer na minha mão hoje Sasuke...

E quem era Sasuke pra duvidar de um juramento como esse.

.

**(***)**

_._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

_._

— Você está espetacular amor. — Itachi disse, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke que agora já começavam a secar e espetar para trás, antes de prender o maldito enfeite no topo da sua cabeça — Mas ainda há um toque final, o aumento do seu castigo, porque você foi muito desobediente. Nós vamos pegar no caminho, portanto aproveite a folga enquanto pode.

— Folga!?

Sasuke o olhava com irritação, mas Itachi não parava de sorrir e ajeitar a sua roupa. E ele não estava mentindo, pois "espetacular" era a única palavra que poderia descrever a aparência do Uchiha adolescente naquele momento.

A roupa coube como uma luva e colava no corpo de Sasuke nos pontos certos, sem deixá-lo muito vulgar (apesar de Itachi quase ter comprado um modelito mais sensual), mas marcando a cintura fina que seu irmão tinha e que Itachi amava venerar. O enfeite no cabelo contribuía para acentuar os traços delicados do rosto de Sasuke, deixando-o mais angelical, enquanto a meias-arrastão, que nem rasgou com toda a luta que teve que fazer para conseguir vestir seu otouto teimoso, dava o toque de safadeza no visual, em conjunto com a liga preta que adornava a metade da coxa esquerda dele.

Ele também fez Sasuke vestir um par de  _scarpin_ , que serviu perfeitamente, o que era algo maravilhoso de se constatar, já que Itachi o faria usar salto pelo menos uma vez na semana depois daquele dia. Ah, ele definitivamente devia ter pensado em por seu irmão em um salto há muito tempo, pois a postura que ele adquiria equilibrado acima de doze centímetros era algo extremamente maravilhoso de se apreciar.

O mais velho se sentia vitorioso com o resultado, pois conseguiu colocar todos os acessórios em quinze minutos, mesmo com as palavras de ódio do irmão e os chutes que sempre erravam a mira. Claro, o controle remoto do  _bullet_  ajudou bastante nessa briga, e depois de quase gozar duas vezes em meio a movimentação frenética, Sasuke resolveu ficar paradinho e permitir que o outro o arrumasse como desejava.

_._

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

_._

— Eu não sei como que eu consigo te amar quando você faz essas coisas comigo. — Sasuke fungou, fazendo um beicinho contrariado e olhando para todos os lugares do quarto, menos pra Itachi.

— Você me ama justamente porque eu faço essas coisas com você Sasuke.

— Não. Eu te amo porque te amo. — ele respondeu, cruzando os braços — Mas meu coração não funciona muito bem, porque eu deveria deixar de te amar por você fazer isso comigo.

— Pare de reclamar, sei que você adora. — Itachi respondeu, aproximando-se do irmão e erguendo seu queixo com o indicador, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, abaixando o olhar pela vergonha e apreciando rapidamente as roupas de Itachi. Ele tinha se vestido antes de forçá-lo a por o vestido, e por causa de toda a movimentação (e briga) Sasuke não tinha apreciado direito o visual do irmão.

Itachi também estava espetacular, usando uma combinação de roupas com cores pouco convencionais para um Uchiha. Usava um terno Dolce & Gabbana preto fosco, bem diferente dos típicos e convencionais Giorgio Armani's que costumava usar quase todos os dias, e uma camisa vermelho-vinho, com a gola aberta, sem gravata, aumentando um pouco o visual informal da escolha da roupa. Não era algo convencional no guarda-roupa de Itachi, Sasuke nunca o vira vestir algo alem de preto convencional e branco gelo, sempre acompanhado por gravata com nó Windsor ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele não podia negar que apreciou consideravelmente a mudança no visual, mas ainda sim não entendia porque o outro se vestia daquele jeito.

Onde, afinal de contas, eles iriam vestidos daquela forma?

— Se não adorasse, você não estaria excitado ainda, e não estaria me comendo com os olhos desse jeito. — Itachi argumentou, trazendo o Uchiha mais novo de volta a realidade.

Naquele momento Itachi decidiu enfiar a mão abaixo da saia de Sasuke e acariciou a ereção do menor, bem de leve, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado.

_._

_I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!_

_._

— Você gosta de se sentir assim, não gosta? — ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Sasuke, que aquela altura do campeonato já estava com os olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, maças do rosto coradas, implorando por um beijo. Itachi tirou o dedo do queixo de Sasuke, e levou a mão ao bolso de sua roupa, retirando de lá o toque final do castigo, ao menos por enquanto.

O caçula arregalou o olhar mais uma vez ao sentir que Itachi colocava algo ao redor de sua ereção, algo áspero e extremamente desconfortável.

— O... o que é isso? — Sasuke olhou para baixo, mas não conseguia ver o que Itachi fazia, a saia do vestido tampava sua visão.

— Isso, irmãozinho, é outro brinquedo que eu comprei. — Itachi respondeu, apertando o fecho do objeto com cuidado para não machucar Sasuke. Havia testado antes, pois certamente era algo que poderia ser perigoso se usado da maneira incorreta — Eu ia usar com você hoje de noite, em mim, mas você resolveu agir como uma puta teimosa e não me deu outra escolha.

Sasuke estava tão apavorado em ter um objeto estranho ao redor de sua masculinidade que nem se importou com o xingamento provocativo.

— Itachi, o que diabos é isso?! — ele perguntou sem fôlego, mas Itachi não o respondeu de imediato e ele se viu forçado a agir.

Empurrou seu irmão para trás, conseguindo espaço para levantar a saia e olhar para baixo. Engoliu em seco, tremendo da cabeça aos pés ao ver que a base de seu pênis estava apertada fortemente com uma grossa camada de couro, aumentando consideravelmente a sua ereção pela dificuldade de circulação do sangue.

— Não era você que queria um anel Sasu?

Itachi riu um pouco ao receber olhar fulminante do mais novo em resposta a essa provocação.

— De compromisso! — Sasuke rebateu, soltando a saia e gesticulando para baixo — Não... isso!

— Por que está tão bravo? — Itachi perguntou inocentemente, dando passo a frente e um breve selinho no mais novo enquanto procurava outra coisa nos seus bolsos — Está doendo?

Era uma pergunta real, o caçula percebeu a leve nota de preocupação na voz de Itachi.

— Não, não está. — Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade — Mas eu estou sentindo como se... se...

Naquele momento, o mais velho voltou a estimular sua ereção, um pouco mais forte desta vez, e Sasuke parou de falar diante da excitação crescente. Ele parecia mais sensível do que antes, sentindo ate o detalhe da textura da pele dos dedos de Itachi, algo que em condições normais seria incapaz de perceber.

Então era pra isso que servia o tal brinquedo? Intensificar o tato?

— Você vai gostar desse otouto. — Itachi murmurou baixinho, passando o polegar na ponta do pênis de Sasuke e espalhando o liquido pré-seminal que ali se acumulava, mantendo um pouco em seu dedo e trazendo-o para cima, aproveitando para sentir o gosto de Sasuke ao colocá-lo sem vergonha alguma na boca. Imediatamente o mais novo piscou ao ver seu comportamento nada puritano, e os olhos abriram ainda mais enevoados pelo prazer do que outrora — Só que esse não dá pra usar por muito tempo, então eu vou ter que tirar de você lá...

— ... lá?

_Mas onde diabos é "lá"?_

— Sim, lá. — Itachi ergueu o que havia acabado de retirar do bolso, mostrando para Sasuke, que pegou o tecido negro com as mãos — Ponha logo a última peça e vamos.

Sasuke desdobrou o tecido, se dando conta de que se tratava de uma calcinha preta de lacinhos laterais, estilo fio-dental.

— Itachi...! — Sasuke até rosnou o nome do mais velho, que não se controlou nem um pouco e caiu na gargalhada de vez — Eu não vou usar calcinha!

— Tem que usar! — Itachi disse entre o riso — Eu tenho que amarrar a corda do _bullet_ em alguma coisa, se não vai entrar mais fundo e você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se voltar a encostar "naquele lugar". Imagina a cena Sasuke: você e eu conversando com um grupo de pessoas até que... ops!

_Itachi está se divertindo tanto com a minha miséria que até está fazendo piadinha. Isso sim é algo inédito... Deixe estar nii-san, deixe estar!_

— Eu fico com o anel bizarro, mas tiro o  _bullet_. — Sasuke tentou negociar, sem muita esperança de conseguir algo, mas optando por tentar antes de se dar por vencido.

Mas assim que falou suas condições, Itachi parou de rir e olhou para Sasuke com seriedade.

— Nem ferrando... Você vai ser uma boa biscate e vai fazer o que eu mandei, né Sasuke?

_._

_My whole existence is flawed_

_._

O Uchiha mais novo ainda demonstrava o olhar de irritação, mas suas bochechas coraram ainda mais, um pouco mais rendido por ouvir o xingamento. Itachi costumava ser bastante boca suja na cama, mas não o chamava dessa forma se não estivessem fazendo sexo ou prestes a isso, e isso só indicava que se ele cumprisse o seu castigo ganharia uma recompensa ao final de tudo.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, entregando a calcinha pra Itachi e suspirando em seguida.

— Põe pra mim... — ele pediu, um pouco dengoso — Se eu me abaixar, o  _bullet_ vai... você sabe.

— É verdade. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo impudicamente mais uma vez.

Abaixou-se na frente de Sasuke e colocou a calcinha nas suas duas pernas, puxando-a para cima e ficando satisfeito ao constatar que ela era do tamanho certo, conforme planejara. Obviamente estava apertado na frente, mal cobria o membro de Sasuke direito, mas Itachi achava que esse era o maior charme que seu irmãozinho podia exibir usando aquelas roupas: a prova de que, apesar de tudo, ele não era uma garota.

E isso era ótimo, porque Itachi detestava garotas... Ele só queria ver o seu Sasuke vestido como uma, fazia algum sentido esse desejo? Bem, não era nessa altura do campeonato que ele ia se preocupar com isso.

Circundou-o, parando atrás do outro e puxando um pouco a cordinha que estava entre as suas nádegas, dando um nó no fio da calcinha para impedir o  _bullet_  de entrar mais profundamente. Contudo, Itachi não deu um nó muito forte... Afinal de contas, essa tarde prometia ser totalmente inesquecível, e seria ainda mais excitante ter uma "cereja no topo do sorvete" caso o  _bullet_  se desprendesse da calcinha. O acaso escolheria o destino do Sasuke, mas ele só estava dando uma forcinha.

Afinal, nenhum deles era santo e ambos possuíam cérebros bastante pervertidos; mas Itachi, com toda certeza, era o mais criativo deles. E criatividade em conjunto com perversidade pode ser uma combinação bastante perigosa.

— Vem Sasuke, vamos aproveitar o melhor dia das nossas vidas. — Itachi voltou a frente de Sasuke e o agarrou, unindo os baixos ventres que encaixavam como uma luva, causando uma sensação extrema de prazer em Sasuke, que estava muito estimulado e não conseguiu conter o sibilo intenso gerado pelo prazer e sensibilidade exacerbada — Vamos? — Itachi murmurou no seu ouvido, esfregando-se ainda mais em Sasuke e ganhando um choramingar extremamente excitante como recompensa.

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco reconfortado por perceber que Itachi também estava duro como pedra. Ao menos ele não seria o único a "sofrer" com uma ereção mal resolvida naquele fim de tarde.

— Só se for ao seu lado, nii-san. — respondeu, dengoso.

Ganhou um beijo explicito de Itachi por ter escolhido as palavras certas, beijo este que foi de tirar o fôlego e durou por pelo menos cinco minutos. E Sasuke foi teleportado para o paraíso durante esses minutos, pois não havia nada que amasse mais no mundo do que beijar Itachi.

Quando finalmente se separaram e saíram juntos do quarto, Itachi ria da dificuldade de Sasuke de andar no salto e lidar com a estimulação sexual ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o mais novo, no entanto, aparentava estar irritado com a gozação. Mas, no fundo, Itachi sabia que ele se sentia cada vez mais excitado com isso; ele tinha certeza que seu irmão amava tudo aquilo de uma maneira nada puritana.

— Até que andar nesse troço não é tão difícil. — Sasuke falou quando chegaram à frente do elevador.

Itachi ergueu seu queixo, o forçando a encarar nos olhos mais uma vez, somente para apreciar como o rosto de Sasuke iria enrubescer com as palavras que diria a seguir.

— É porque você nasceu pra ficar em cima de um salto, Sasuke. — Itachi murmurou, encostando sua testa a do outro — E pode ter certeza que eu vou adorar comer seu rabo arrebitado com você em cima de um salto desses, se empinando ainda mais do que geralmente empina quando quer dá pra mim.

O caçula só não gozou com aquelas palavras por causa do maldito anel, mas precisou agarrar Itachi para não cair, sentindo suas pernas vacilarem com a onda grande de prazer que invadiu seu corpo.

 _Itachi está me levando pro céu ou pro inferno?_  — Foi o último pensamento que teve, antes de se perder momentaneamente na sensação deliciosa que era ter o corpo de Itachi envolvendo o seu e o prevenindo de cair no chão.

Seria uma tarde extremamente longa... E ele mal podia esperar por isso!

_._

_You get me closer to god!_

_._

_._

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Dr. Snakes: Eu leio o mangá de Naruto em inglês, então eu não sei se o Itachi fala “doutor cobra” pro Sasuke na briga contra o Kabuto, ou se é algo que aparece apenas na versão em inglês. Mas essa citação é uma referência ao apelidinho que Itachi dá para Sasuke no mangá, quando o Uchiha caçula começa a falar sobre os pontos fortes e fracos das cobras para que ambos encontrassem uma estratégia contra Kabuto.  
> ² French maid: google imagens, por favor. ;)  
> Nota: os nomes de famílias citados estão no “top 10” de famílias mais ricas do mundo. Ainda sim, não levem a sério o que eu disse sobre essa dinâmica de “riqueza familiar”, isso é uma fanfic!  
> As marcas citadas, bem como o nó de gravata que Itachi costumava usar e outros pequenos detalhes não foram citadas para merchandising. Eu apenas escolhi citar as marcas na descrição porque tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke vivem em alta sociedade, então eles conseguem identificar esse tipo de coisa com mais facilidade do que nós, reles mortais. Enquanto pra gente um terno é “um terno”, pra alta sociedade há uma grande diferenciação de uma marca para a outra.  
> Talvez por isso vocês tenham achado os irmãos Uchihas um pouco esnobes no primeiro capítulo, mas não se preocupem porque essa imagem vai mudar no próximo. ^^  
> E no próximo vocês descobrirão o que o Itachi quer fazer... Será que o Sasuke vai ganhar o que tanto quer? ;)  
> Desculpe por não ter lemon nesse capítulo, foi por uma causa nobre. O Sasuke não vai conseguir fazer mais nada depois do lemon, então... heh. No próximo vocês terão lemon!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tomem pervertidos *joga o capítulo 2*  
> Droga de Uchihas e suas perversões trabalhosas de escrever... =P  
> Então leiam esse capítulo sabendo que vai ter mais um de explicações e, porque não, mais momentos cítricos.  
> Não quis colocar a tradução da música na fanfic porque tem coisa muito chula que só fica sexy em inglês, em português não hahaha! E de coisa chula já basta as palavras do Itachi e Sasuke.  
> Perdoem erros, fanfic não betada.  
> Beijinh,o amo vocês!
> 
> Música: Take It  
> Banda: Genitorturers 
> 
> Download (link direto): https://www.dropbox.com/sh/5ce5emgkloywaoz/OCgYf4Vh6t/BT4W%20-%20Capitulo%202%20-%20Genitorturers%20-%20%20Take%20It.mp3

** Breaking the 4th Wall **

**Capítulo 2**

 

— Por favor, Itachi-nii... Por favor!!

— “Por favor” o que, Sasuke? — Itachi murmurou no ouvido de seu otouto, aumentando um pouco mais a vibração do _bullet_ com o controle-remoto escondido no bolso de seu paletó, fazendo o mais novo se contorcer no sofá e cruzar as pernas com mais força.

— Itachiii!! — Ele agonizou em um sibilo, imerso numa quantidade de emoções que variavam do prazer intenso ao desespero surreal de ser pego naquela situação em público.

Para o seu alívio, ninguém parecia prestar atenção no que os dois faziam: o hotel estava movimentado, muita gente transitava entre a recepção e os elevadores e ninguém tinha tempo a perder prestando atenção no casal de namorados que, apesar de um pouco excêntricos (não havia como a roupa de Sasuke passar despercebida), só aparentavam estar sentados no hall de entrada esperando uma carona.

Itachi havia requisitado uma limousine, pois acreditava que um taxi não teria a privacidade que ele necessitava para... hn... “conversar” com Sasuke. Mesmo sabendo que o destino era perto, não se importava de gastar com esse luxo, pois enquanto ele pudesse utilizar a porcaria do dinheiro ao seu favor ele utilizaria, já que essa mesma “porcaria” trouxe mil problemas pra sua vida; os poucos benefícios deveriam ser aproveitados.

— Eu disse pra você escolher se queria que a gente testasse enquanto estávamos esperando ou quando chegássemos lá. Foi você que escolheu. — Itachi respondeu, aumentando mais uma vez a velocidade do _bullet_ e ouvindo a respiração de seu irmão acelerar cada vez mais.

O _bullet_ era o melhor que Itachi conseguiu encontrar no mercado, e isso significava que ele possuía muitas funções diferentes. Ao contrario da maioria dos _bullets_ , não era movido à pilha e sim à bateria recarregável, poderia funcionar por até três horas seguida na velocidade máxima, tinha dez velocidades diferente e aquecia se o botão de calor fosse acionado – tudo isso, por si só, demonstrava que ele não era um “brinquedinho qualquer”. Sasuke, muito provavelmente, tinha subestimado tudo que o _bullet_ poderia fazer, sendo enganado pela simplicidade de seu formato e tamanho.

Afinal, era essa a proposta do brinquedo: enganar seu poder de prazer em uma aparência inofensiva.

— M-a-as nii-san, é muito forte! — Sasuke choramingava entre as arfadas de ar. Aumentou um pouco o tom de voz enquanto se contorcia da maneira mais comedida possível no sofá e agarrou o braço de Itachi, cuja mão estava enfiada no bolso, segurando o controle-remoto — Eu vou morrer!!!

Sasuke falava com tanto desespero, com a respiração tão ofegante e olhar tão arregalado, que Itachi se perguntou se ele _realmente_ achava que iria morrer por causa de uma simples brincadeira.

— O máximo que vai acontecer é você gozar, otouto. — respondeu com calma, divertindo-se com o estado deplorável de Sasuke — Ninguém vai morrer por isso.

— Nii-san, e-eu não posso gozar! — Sasuke falou de maneira arrastada com os dentes cerrados, levando as mãos para o rosto de Itachi e forçando-o a olhar nos olhos — Por favor, nii-san, por favor, por favor, por favor!!!

_. _

_ I got the word of hurt speaking it to your skin _

_._

Itachi amaciou um pouco o olhar, encostando sua testa à de Sasuke e apreciando a maneira como os cabelos dele pareciam ficar ainda mais arrepiados diante da grande lascividade que sentia. As pessoas ao redor não estavam olhando para eles, o barulho do ambiente era tão grande que ninguém seria capaz de ouvir o suave som de vibração. Para somar a sua satisfação momentânea, Sasuke ainda estava vestido perfeitamente como uma _maid_ , mas estava tão desesperado com o _bullet_ que parecia ter se esquecido das roupas que usava (e dos olhares arregalados que receberam ao chegar à recepção).

Itachi se sentia realmente abençoado por ter um momento como esse com Sasuke. Era tão raro que pudessem fazer algo assim... Mas isso não significava que ele iria se render aos apelos do mais novo. Não mesmo!

— Você pode, amor. — Itachi murmurou, girando os dedos no botãozinho de velocidade e aumentando dois níveis de uma vez só, parando na oitava velocidade.

Enfiou a mão discretamente abaixo da saia de Sasuke, envolvendo o pênis excitado com os dedos, se dando conta de que Sasuke havia se contorcido tanto que a calcinha desceu consideravelmente, deixando-o parcialmente despido. O caçula, se sentindo ainda mais afetado com o calor dos dedos de Itachi, fechou os olhos, parou de respirar e abriu a boca em um grito silencioso de êxtase.

— E você vai! — isso dito, Itachi levou a outra mão à nuca de Sasuke e o puxou para um beijo, permitindo que seu irmãozinho mordesse seus lábios a maneira que quisesse enquanto chegava ao ápice.

Ao contrario do que Sasuke pensava ser possível, ele chegou _sim_ ao orgasmo, fato este tão surpreendente que ele nem sequer emitiu uma sílaba, terminando a sua euforia com um simples gemido de satisfação e um tremor gostoso e suave que percorreu todo o seu corpo.

Itachi sentiu seus dedos sujarem um pouco com a essência de Sasuke, mas bem menos do que acontecia quando chegava ao orgasmo sem o anel. Retirou a mão debaixo do vestido, olhando para os lados e se certificando se ninguém os espionava, e então levou os dedos cobertos por pequenas gostas de esperma à boca, lambendo-os e gemendo baixinho com a satisfação que o gosto de Sasuke o proporcionava. O mais novo ainda parecia estar em outro mundo, não demonstrando nem um pouco o foco no olhar.

Satisfeito com o fim da tortura leve, o mais velho diminuiu a velocidade do _bullet_ gradativamente, até desligá-lo. Sasuke merecia uma folga depois dessa.

— Nii-... san... — Sasuke falou, ainda em seu estado de pós-orgasmo; Itachi riu baixinho, dando um selinho que pareceu acordá-lo para a realidade.

Imediatamente Sasuke o empurrou e o censurou com o olhar, depois passou a mão nos cabelos e quase arrancou o enfeite de _maid_ preso em suas madeixas, deixando um rosnado baixo sair de sua garganta ao se lembrar que ainda usava aquela maldita fantasia

— Como que você me fez fazer isso _justamente aqui_!? Alias, como isso foi possível? Eu achei que...

— Eu sei o que você achou, mas o anel não te impede de chegar ao orgasmo. — Itachi abaixou bastante o tom de voz, murmurando próximo dos lábios de Sasuke, para apenas ele ouvisse o ensinamento — Ele apenas adia o inevitável e faz você ejacular menos por causa da pressão, mas você ainda goza. (1)

— Eu te odeio. — Sasuke respondeu, olhando automaticamente para os lábios de Itachi; apesar das palavras duras, ele não conseguia negar que estava imensamente interessado em receber um beijo e nem conseguia disfarçar isso.

— Adoro quando você diz que me odeia. — Itachi respondeu, levando o indicador ao queixo de Sasuke e forçando-o a voltar a encarar seus olhos — Isso me dá motivos pra te castigar _mais_!

Sasuke não se afetou com as palavras de Itachi, pois ele ainda exibia uma intensa quantidade de desafio e luxúria no olhar. Simplesmente abaixou um pouco a cabeça até o dedo que estava em seu queixo entrar em contato com seus lábios e o envolveu até a metade, chupando-o com força e desejo.

— Esqueceu que está em público, putinha? — Itachi sentiu o gesto de Sasuke se refletir diretamente na sua ereção encoberta, mas mesmo assim teve que provocar o irmão.

Sasuke girou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o rubor que voltava a pintar suas bochechas.

— Você é um idiota tão grande... — Sasuke murmurou, soltando o dedo de Itachi seus lábios e levando uma das mãos timidamente ao colo de Itachi, apalpando a ereção do mais velho por cima da roupa — Tão idiota que me faz querer te chupar aqui mesmo.

Itachi deu seu típico sorriso de canto de boca que prometia a eminência de experiências prazerosas; Sasuke imitou seu sorriso, mais do que pronto pra vivenciar tudo que Itachi tinha a oferecer.

— Amo como a sua cabeça funciona Sasuke...

_. _

_ Give it to all who follow when the fury begins _

_._

Sasuke estava bravo e pervertido, era evidente isso. Ele não gostava de atingir o orgasmo sozinho, e definitivamente estava furioso por Itachi tê-lo forçado a fazer isso, em público ainda por cima! Mas isso fazia com que ele se sentisse mais e mais excitado e, como já dito anteriormente, Sasuke gostava mais de dar prazer a Itachi do que receber prazer. Por isso, apesar de toda irritação momentânea, ele estava louquinho pra agradá-lo naquele momento.

Realmente, não havia como negar que era uma relação bastante conveniente a que os dois possuíam.

Itachi levou sua mão ao rosto de Sasuke, acariciando de leve, com um breve gesto de afeição no meio de tanta sacanagem. O mais novo, todavia, não aceitou aquele tipo de comportamento no estado emocional que se encontrava e agarrou a sua nuca com as duas mãos, arranhando-o propositalmente.

— Não ouse amaciar comigo agora! — ele ordenou baixinho, demonstrando um pouco de autoridade pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Itachi riu em resposta, alcançando uma das mãos de Sasuke e mordendo sua pele levemente, deixando uma marca suave e uma promessa de momentos nada carinhosos dali pra frente.

— Não se preocupe otouto, hoje eu vou acabar com você...

Os dois estavam tão imerso em seu mundo particular que não percebiam mais nada ao seu redor, nem mesmo a aproximação de um dos funcionários do hotel.

— Senhor... es... Uchihas? — ele se pronunciou, atraindo finalmente a atenção dos irmãos para si.

O homem, que aparentava ter no máximo trinta anos, olhou para Sasuke de uma maneira duvidosa e checou algo no cartão em suas mãos, provavelmente conferindo o nome do Uchiha mais novo por não entender como um garoto estava vestido daquela forma. Parecia tão surpreso que nem continuou o seu dever de anunciar porque interrompeu o casal.

Sasuke, que não era bobo e percebeu exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do funcionário, corou furiosamente. Mas Itachi, que sempre tinha uma solução para todos os problemas, resolveu assumir a situação.

— O veículo chegou? — o Uchiha mais velho questionou, tentando trazer a atenção do funcionário para si, sem muito sucesso.

— Sim, já está parado na frente da entrada. — foi a resposta recebida, enquanto o homem ainda observava o mais novo de cima à baixo.

Sasuke inconscientemente abaixou o olhar e apertou o braço de seu irmão, implorando mentalmente para sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

— Certamente que está. — Itachi respondeu, num tom de voz mais alto, trazendo a atenção do funcionário para si. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma nota de mil dólares da vestimenta, entregando ao homem que a segurou com firmeza, mas logo sua mão começou a tremer ao identificar o que tinha acabado de receber — Muito obrigado pelo seu esplêndido trabalho, espero que essa pequena gorjeta pague pelo seu exemplar profissionalismo e, é claro, indubitável _discrição_.

O homem simplesmente olhava para a imagem de Grover Cleveland impressa no papel sem reação alguma, até que finalmente percebeu que acabara de ganhar algo que valia bem mais do que os mil dólares descrito no dinheiro (o que, por si só, já seria de muito bom tamanho). (2)

— S-sim senhor, mas é claro! — respondeu com euforia, guardando a nota com cuidado no bolso interno e lutando para manter a compostura e profissionalismo; não queria que os demais funcionários percebessem que acabara de receber algo tão raro — Vou escoltá-los até o...

— Não será preciso. Pode continuar seu trabalho.

O homem, ainda estupefato com o presente, se curvou numa reverência rápida e voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando os irmãos Uchihas sozinhos. Ele, por óbvio, nem parecia se lembrar mais da roupa que Sasuke vestia naquele momento.

— Você consegue andar? — Itachi questionou Sasuke, que ainda parecia envergonhado demais para se dar conta de que chegara a hora de saírem dali.

— Itachi... Me deixa usar um sobretudo pelo menos? — o garoto pediu, fazendo a maior cara de birra que conseguia naquelas circunstâncias, algo que de vez em quando funcionava contra o sadismo do Uchiha primogênito. Apesar de ter requisitado a ele que não começasse a pegar leve agora, Sasuke ainda tinha um grande receio do que as pessoas iriam pensar das suas malditas roupas.

Todavia, dessa vez a sua estratégia de súplica não funcionou.

— Não. — Itachi respondeu secamente, se colocando de pé à frente de Sasuke — E eu te fiz uma pergunta: você consegue andar?

— Não sei... — o mais novo respondeu com sinceridade, sentindo sua perna formigar bastante agora que voltava a prestar atenção nessa parte de seu corpo. Itachi estendeu uma de suas mãos para ele, que aceitou o gesto de auxilio e se botou de pé com certa dificuldade.

O primogênito sabia que uma das maiores características sexuais de Sasuke era a fraqueza que sentia nas pernas depois de um bom orgasmo, de modo que fazê-lo andar sem ajuda agora era um martírio, ainda mais enquanto ele usava aquele salto.

— Vem amor. — Itachi disse, agarrando Sasuke pela cintura para ajudá-lo a caminhar.

Sasuke, que geralmente recusaria aquele tipo de ajuda (ainda mais em público), estava desprendendo tanta concentração ao colocar um pé na frente do outro que nem se incomodou, agarrando o terno de Itachi para ter algum apoio.

Os dois saíram juntos e o caçula abaixou a cabeça para fugir inconscientemente do olhar dos hóspedes na recepção e funcionários do hotel, não direcionado sequer um cumprimento ao motorista quando chegou ao lado do veículo. Entrou na limousine e Itachi entrou logo atrás de si, depois de dar suas instruções ao motorista, que fechou o vidro de comunicação assim que voltou a se sentar em frente ao volante.

Segundos depois, o veículo já estava em movimento.

— Posso tirar o anel pelo menos? — Sasuke questionou, bem mais relaxado ao ficar sozinho com Itachi. Ele também não estava mais sentindo o mesmo desconforto físico, mas sabia que voltaria a sentir em breve se não tirasse o maldito brinquedo; era uma questão de tempo para que Itachi voltasse a torturá-lo, e apesar de ter acabado de gozar, Sasuke ainda estava com o pênis ereto.

_Maldito anel. Maldito Itachi._

— Não. — Itachi respondeu, estendendo o braço por cima dos ombros de Sasuke e alcançando uma das garrafas de champagne, cortesia comum em todas as limousines — Vamos por mais coisas em você agora.

Despreocupadamente, Itachi começou a abrir a garrafa, retirando o lacre e pressionando a rolha. Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para fugir de Itachi, saindo de seu lado e se movendo para o mais longe que conseguiu na limousine.

— Não Itachi! Tudo tem limite, não quero mais nada! — Sasuke falou com irritação, gesticulando com irritação — Quer saber? Pra mim chega, eu mesmo vou tirar essa porcaria.

Sasuke estava prestes a levantar a saia e retirar o maldito anel, mas Itachi, que acabara de abrir a garrafa com um sonoro barulho de rolha estourando, usou sua principal arma naquela guerra e não poupou a intensidade de seu ataque: ligou o _bullet_ , colocando na velocidade cinco de uma vez só. O mais novo, que mal teve tempo para compreender o que acontecia, caiu de joelhos na frente de Itachi, gemendo alto e sentindo lágrimas de frustração se formarem sob suas pálpebras.

_. _

_ Get on your hands and knees, time to move with the damned _

_._

Itachi riu sarcasticamente, apreciando a cena a sua frente com intensa devoção, estendendo a mão em direção ao mini-bar e pegando duas taças. Encheu-as até a borda, com cuidado para a espuma não vazar, enquanto Sasuke observava tudo com os olhos semicerrados de irritação e, porque não, luxúria.

— O... O que deu em você? — ele conseguiu perguntar, sua voz ainda soando coerente em seus ouvidos. Estava acostumando com essa porcaria de _bullet,_ talvez conseguisse enfrentar aquele ataque com mais dignidade dessa vez — Você odeia champagne, nosso pai vive enchendo seu saco porque diz que você não tem classe por gostar de tomar gim.

— Até quem odeia champagne acaba tomando um pouco em dia de comemoração. — Itachi ergueu o rosto de Sasuke com o seu joelho, forçando-o a olhar para si e mostrando a garrafa para ele — Vamos fazer um brinde!

Sasuke até parou de prestar atenção na vibração dentro de seu corpo ao identificar a garrafa: era uma Moët & Chandon cravejada de cristais Swarovskis em um design peculiar, e ao final os cristais formavam uma única palavra: Liberdade.

_Brega, mas curioso._

— O que isso quer dizer? — ele questionou, apontando para as letras de cristais.

— Nada. Talvez seja só coincidência.

— Não é normal a cortesia de limousine dar garrafas personalizadas Itachi. Não venha com essa pra cima de mim.

— Quieto Sasuke. Você gosta de champagne, não gosta? Está reclamando por que então? — Itachi estendeu-lhe uma das taças.

Ele a aceitou sem maiores discussões, segurando-a com a mão direita enquanto tentava se apoiar nos joelhos do mais velho com a outra mão para se levantar. Itachi, todavia, o agarrou com as pernas e o puxou para perto de si, impedindo Sasuke de se levantar e prendendo-o contra o seu corpo. Abaixou o rosto e levou a sua taça até a de Sasuke, encostando-as num brinde e tomando um gole logo em seguida, sem jamais deixar de observar o irmão nos olhos.

Sasuke, engolindo em seco sobre a mira do olhar predatório de Itachi, tomou todo o conteúdo de sua taça de uma vez só, um pouco perdido sobre as reais intenções do irmão naquele momento.

— Eu disse que você poderia me chupar se vestisse a roupa pra mim, não disse? — Itachi murmurou enquanto Sasuke abaixava o olhar pra sua virilha com grande interesse.

— Quanto tempo temos? — ele questionou, deixando suas mãos se moverem por instinto para a região mais íntima de seu irmão, suspirando fundo ao se dar conta de que não seria impedido dessa vez.

— Uns quinze minutos. — Itachi respondeu, levando as mãos para a cabeça de Sasuke e segurando seus cabelos com força — Então acho bom você usar toda a sua habilidade, porque eu vou te propor um jogo.

Sasuke não respondeu prontamente, pois estava mesmerizado com a perspectiva de finalmente fazer (ou _ganhar,_ já que ele considerava aquilo um verdadeiro presente) o boquete que ele tanto queria. Abriu a calça de Itachi com euforia: primeiro o cinto, botão, e por fim o zipper, quase o quebrando o fecho em meio a sua afobação.

Itachi, sorrindo de leve ao presenciar a ansiedade de seu irmãozinho, ergueu o quadril para ajudá-lo a abaixar um pouco suas calças e cueca. Seu otouto não perdeu tempo, puxando as duas peças de uma vez só e liberando a ereção totalmente excitada de Itachi e abocanhando a cabeça quase que instantaneamente. Itachi estreitou ainda mais o olhar, apertando o corpo de Sasuke com suas pernas, e em resposta o caçula sugou forte, sem jamais deixar de encará-lo nos olhos.

— Que jogo, Itachi-ni? — ele murmurou contra a ereção ainda encostada em seus lábios, parecendo finalmente captar as palavras do irmão.

Itachi se esforçou muito para não demonstrar o prazer que sentia naquele momento; não havia nada mais libidinoso no universo do que ter Sasuke entre suas pernas. _Nada mesmo._ Mas ele tinha que ser forte agora.

— Se você me fizer gozar até lá, eu te deixo sem os últimos acessórios que quero por em você. Se não conseguir, você vai usar.

Sasuke sorriu largamente e se debateu até consegui se libertar um pouco dos joelhos de Itachi, erguendo-se com um impulso até ficar cara-a-cara com ele. Deu-lhe um beijo bastante lascivo, que foi retribuído na mesma intensidade, e depois murmurou.

— Trato feito, não vai dar pra trás. — Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior de Itachi, como se estivesse enfatizando o acordo; em resposta, o primogênito o segurou pelo queixo e o encarou com um olhar superior.

— Quem gosta de “dar” aqui é você. — sussurrou com ares despreocupados; Sasuke aproveitou o momento para mover sua mão esquerda sobre o pênis de Itachi, provocando-o — E você fala esse tipo de coisa como se fosse conseguir...

— Como se você não soubesse o que sou capaz de fazer. — ele respondeu com o tom de voz ainda mais baixo e consideravelmente mais desafiador.

Nesse momento, Sasuke pegou a garrafa de champanhe da mão de Itachi solveu um longo gole diretamente o gargalo. Itachi, não muito acostumado a ver Sasuke agir daquela forma, pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas no fundo bastante orgulhoso pela ousadia e falta de classe deste gesto.

— Ora ora, se nosso pai visse você bebendo diretamente da garrafa iria dizer que “isso não são modos de um Uchiha”.

— Dane-se o que ele pensa. — Sasuke respondeu brevemente, levando a garrafa aos lábios mais uma vez, colocando um pouco do líquido na sua boca, se abaixando novamente para a altura da virilha de Itachi e envolvendo os lábios ao redor de sua masculinidade mais uma vez.

— Isso é jogo sujo! — o outro sibilou, agarrando de novo os cabelos de Sasuke, que deixou uma risadinha sarcástica escapar pelo nariz.

Sasuke não tinha engolido, de modo que a frieza da bebida, bem como o leve formigar das bolhas do champagne contra a sua pele fizeram Itachi se sentir especialmente excitado, isso sem contar o fato de seu irmão agora engolia tanto seu membro quanto a bebida, o que não ajudou nem um pouco a manutenção da sua sanidade.

Ele estava quase se arrependendo de ter proposto o trato, pois como Sasuke havia dito, ele sabia _muito bem_ o que o mais novo era capaz de fazer. Sasuke era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma boqueteira de dar inveja a muitas atrizes pornôs profissionais.

— Porra Sasuke...! — Itachi grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e puxando os cabelos dele para que ele parasse de _engoli-lo_ daquele jeito.

Sasuke nem parecia sentir dor, gemendo sem parar e causando ainda mais sensações de prazer em Itachi. Entretanto, apesar de toda a maestria do caçula, uma hora ele precisava parar para respirar, e assim o fez: retraindo completamente e lambendo os lábios, enquanto Itachi tentava recobrar um pouco de fôlego para falar.

Como _amava_ fazer isso com Itachi... Ahh como era recompensador!

— Você não deu detalhes sobre o que eu podia ou não podia fazer, então arque com as consequências. — Sasuke murmurou sarcasticamente, tomando mais um pequeno gole da garrafa antes de Itachi arrancá-la de suas mãos.

— Não! Isso é injusto! — ele o censurou, jogando a garrafa de qualquer jeito no recipiente com gelo acima do mini-bar.

Sasuke deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar na parte do corpo de Itachi que implorava por atenção.

— Tudo bem, nii-san. — lambeu o lábio superior vagarosamente, terminando o gesto impudico com uma mordida lenta no lábio inferior; Itachi acompanhou toda a provocação com os olhos, completamente mesmerizado — Eu consigo fazer você delirar em dez minutos do jeito convencional... Observe.

E não era mentira: dentro de no máximo cinco minutos Itachi já estava completamente desesperando, certo de que não aguentaria mais dez minutos a mercê dos lábios, língua e garganta ( _porra, e que garganta!_ ) de Sasuke, que parecia especialmente motivado a fazê-lo ejacular em tempo recorde.

Itachi não havia gozado até aquele momento e se segurar parecia uma tarefa cada vez mais impossível, pois Sasuke alternava os tipos de estimulação de uma maneira magistral: suas condutas variavam desde caras e bocas e provocações nada puritanas, até caricias cada vez mais intensas e chupadas fenomenais com direito a garganta profunda. Sasuke tinha muitos talentos em sua vida, mas Itachi sabia por experiência própria que esse com certeza era o maior deles.

Enquanto isso, Itachi aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade do _bullet,_ alterando a intensidade de tempos em tempos e ligando o botão de calor. Sasuke, que gemia alto (mas não parava os seus afazeres), estava cada vez mais perto do seu segundo orgasmo, de modo que a briga dos dois se transformou em mais um desafio: quem faria o outro gozar primeiro.

Em um determinado momento Itachi desistiu de manter a posição recomposta e caiu de joelhos no chão da limousine. Chegara ao seu limite! Iria virar Sasuke de quatro para si e iria penetrá-lo ali mesmo, não aguentava mais!

— Vem, aniki! Vem logo, eu preciso de você! — Sasuke exclamou quando Itachi o girou sem nenhuma cerimônia, agarrando suas pernas com força e puxando-as para perto de si, posicionado de quatro no chão.

Itachi estava em um frenesi sexual tão grande que nem respondeu, levantando a saia de Sasuke e apreciando a maneira como ele estava especialmente encharcado de prazer, aguardando ansiosamente por ele e apenas _ele_. Afastou a calcinha minúscula com os dentes e, ainda com os dentes, agarrou a cordinha do _bullet,_ pronto para arrancá-lo do lugar onde pretendia se enfiar em breve.

Mas então a voz do motorista soou no interfone do carro, atrapalhando a tensão sexual dos dois.

— Senhor Uchiha, chegamos.

Itachi engoliu em seco, soltando a cordinha de seus dentes e erguendo a cabeça, encarando Sasuke que já procurava seu olhar por cima do ombro.

— Por favor, meu amor... Eu _preciso_ de você! — Sasuke murmurou de uma forma quase desesperadora, algo que quase fez Itachi ceder.

MasItachi se levantou da maneira que pode, rastejando-se ate o botão do interfone e falando no speaker.

— Aguarde cinco minutos, já vamos sair.

Ouviu um grunhido de frustração de Sasuke; quando voltou a encarar o irmãozinho, percebeu que ele deixara o rosto cair de encontro ao chão, envolvendo-o com os braços, como se estivesse chorando. Mas Itachi sabia muito bem que não passava de um draminha básico que ele sempre fazia, algo que era ao mesmo tempo irritante e extremamente adorável.

— Você perdeu Sasuke. — Itachi falou docemente, desligando o _bullet_ pelo controle-remoto e puxando a cintura de Sasuke para perto de si e fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, de costas para ele; não se importando com o fato de estarem no chão, ainda parcialmente despidos. Deu um beijinho na nuca de Sasuke, que estava especialmente enfezado e birrento, olhando para todos os lugares menos para ele — Mas quase ganhou. Acho que se tivéssemos pegado um ou dois sinais fechados você teria conseguido.

— Pare de tentar me consolar nii-san... Diz logo o que eu tenho que usar. — fungou Sasuke, se sentindo derrotado, mas decidido a manter o trato.

Itachi gostava bastante dessa característica de no seu amado: apesar de ficar especialmente irritado e fazer beicinho quando perdia uma aposta, ele ainda cumpria o combinado, como um verdadeiro Uchiha de palavra.

— Ajeite sua roupa, vou pegar. — Itachi murmurou, virando o rosto de Sasuke com uma das mãos e roubando um beijo dele, numa breve tentativa de melhorar seu animo.

Pareceu funcionar, pois Sasuke aparentou menos enfezado ao se colocar de joelhos novamente, arrumar a calcinha, o vestido, e pentear os cabelos com os dedos. Itachi também ajeitou suas calças e buscou os últimos apetrechos no compartimento de bagagem de mão da limousine, torcendo para que não tivessem se esquecido de seu pedido particular. Ficou radiante ao constatar que as gorjetas ainda funcionavam muito bem: a mochila, contendo o “kit” que ele havia requisitado à equipe de aluguel de carros de luxo naquela manhã estava lá.

— Aqui otouto, quero que você use isso. — ele disse, mostrando dois objetos do “kit”.

Sasuke corou da cabeça aos pés, não compreendendo exatamente se sua mente estava pregando peças ou se Itachi tinha enlouquecido de vez.

— Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é?

— É meio difícil ser outra coisa, não?

Itachi se aproximou de Sasuke e colocou o arco de orelhinhas de gato na sua cabeça, ajeitando de tal forma que não atrapalharia a fixação do enfeite de _maid_ , e depois fez com que ele se virasse para prender o rabinho longo e negro em sua calcinha.

— Isso é ridículo nii-san. — Sasuke reclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos pela vergonha.

— Eu acho meigo... — Itachi comentou com um sorriso no rosto, arrumando o arame interno do rabo de gato para que ele ficasse levemente erguido, mas sem levantar totalmente a renda do vestido. Afinal, não queria os outros observando “certas regiões” do corpo de Sasuke que só podiam ser apreciadas por ele.

Deu um beliscão brincalhão na bunda de Sasuke para indicar que ele estava pronto. O mais novo se virou, mostrando o rosto totalmente corado de vergonha; Itachi teve que contar até dez mentalmente para se acalmar e não voltar a agarrar Sasuke ali mesmo.

— Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Itachi comentou, ajeitando um pouco melhor as orelhinhas negras, escondendo o arco com os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke, de modo que parecia realmente que aquelas orelhas eram de Sasuke, e não um mero apetrecho.

 _Isso tudo é culpa da internet._ — Itachi pensou, lembrando-se da sua pasta particular de perversões do notebook e o quanto desejava que seu irmão usasse tais enfeites por conta de tudo que encontrara naquele “paraíso cibernético”.

— Eu espero que não tenha espelho nesse lugar que a gente vai, porque se eu enxergar como estou vestido acho que vou morrer, aniki.

— Duvido; se tiver espelhos eu acho que você vai virar narcisista. — Itachi comentou displicentemente, retirando o último apetrecho do “kit”.

— Ah não! Não quero usar mais nada! — o mais novo reclamou, cruzando os braços de maneira decidida.

Itachi descruzou os braços de Sasuke e tomou suas mãos as suas, fazendo-o segurar o último acessório.

— Eu não vou te obrigar a usar isso. Isso você usa se quiser... — ele disse com seriedade.

Sasuke examinou o que segurava: era uma gargantilha, mas especificadamente uma coleira de renda, larga e enfeitada com pedrinhas transparentes e negras. Parecia um colar gótico, extremamente bonito, se quisesse saber a opinião de Sasuke.

— Isso não é uma jóia de verdade nem tampouco um presente, porque eu não quero que você use de novo depois que sairmos de lá. — Itachi complementou — É apenas um acessório, uma bijuteria, um disfarce; use se você desejar disfarçar.

— Disfarçar o que?

Itachi tocou o pescoço de Sasuke com carinho, passando o polegar por cima de seu pomo de adão.

— Você está parecendo uma menina com essa roupa, — ele disse, agora ajeitando alguns fios que insistiam em permanecerem rebeldes nos cabelos de Sasuke — mas o seu pomo de adão te entrega. O que você quer parecer hoje Sasuke?

— Como... como assim?

— Se você usar o acessório, irá cobrir seu pescoço e ninguém poderá dizer que você não é uma garota; mas se você for sem ele, perceberão que você é um garoto vestido de mulher. — Itachi explicava com paciência, olhando Sasuke nos olhos — Eu, particularmente, não quero que você use, porque, como você mesmo sabe, eu não te vejo como uma garota, nem mesmo com essas roupas. Mas essa é uma escolha que eu vou deixar você fazer.

— Eu...

Sasuke olhou para o acessório com cuidado, apreciando os detalhes da peça. O que ele queria? De certa forma, poder-se-ia dizer que ele queria a humilhação, pois era assim que as coisas sempre funcionaram entre Itachi e Sasuke. Mas, nessa ocasião em especial, Itachi havia lhe dado um direito de escolha, e isso era extremamente raro e não devia ser menosprezado.

As poucas escolhas que Sasuke tinha no relacionamento dos dois geralmente consistiam em “quer sofrer agora ou daqui a pouco?”. Escolher algo grande como “qual gênero você deseja parecer ter essa noite?” era inédito, e Itachi não estava fazendo isso à toa. Não era normal de seu irmão dar passos assim sem um significado grande por trás disso.

_Itachi está querendo me transmitir alguma mensagem... O que será?_

— Eu vou usar. — Sasuke disse, escolhendo com sinceridade o que queria. Seria humilhante ter que fingir ser uma garota quando ele definitivamente não queria ser uma, mas ainda sim o protegeria de maiores escândalos naquela noite. Era o que ele preferia, pensando não no momento e sim em longo prazo, mas ainda sim mantendo o seu desejo de submissão alimentado.

Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça e abriu o fecho do colar, colocando-o no pescoço de Sasuke e prendendo-o às cegas na sua parte de trás; depois, afastou-se um pouco e apreciou o detalhe da peça.

— Ficou lindo em você.

— Obrigado.

— Diga “obrigada”. — Itachi murmurou com um sorriso sacana brotando seus lábios — E disfarça a voz.

Sasuke girou os olhos e lhe mostrou a língua.

— A escolha foi sua, sem birra... — ele falou em meio a um riso breve, apertando o nariz de Sasuke com o polegar e indicador, jogando a mochila por cima de um de seus ombros enquanto a sua outra mão se entrelaçava na mão livre dele — Vamos lá, minha _neko-maid_?

Sasuke optou por não responder verbalmente aquele convite, somente para poupá-lo uma vergonha maior, e decidiu enfrentar de uma vez o seu destino. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça breve e seguiu Itachi para fora do veículo.

_. _

_ Get off your ass and let me show you how your problems begin _

_._

**(***)**

 

— Mas... que... diabos...?

— Bem-vindo ao mundo além da quarta parede, otouto. — Itachi comentou animadamente, gesticulando para o ambiente — Lembre-se do trato: a cada comportamento inapropriado, eu vou aumentar uma velocidade.

Eles estavam em uma convenção, um _matsuri_ , isso era evidente, mas convenção _do que_ exatamente Sasuke não sabia identificar. O evento parecia gigantesco, e o número de pessoas ia muito além do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar, ainda mais para alguém que nunca saia de casa como ele.

Itachi e Sasuke entraram por uma área vip, cortesia de algum ingresso de imprensa que Itachi com toda certeza conseguiu usando seus contatos. Quando adentraram o salão principal dentro da Tokyo Big Sight, Itachi retirou o crachá _free pass_ que tinha colocado em Sasuke, bem como o que ele mesmo usava, e puxou seu irmãozinho para se misturar ao povo.

E que povo...

Se Sasuke estava se sentindo envergonhado pelas roupas que usava, toda sua vergonha inicial dissipou ao ver as trocentas fantasias que muitas pessoas usavam, inclusive parecidas com a dele ou até mais escandalosa. O público consistia em sua maioria de mulheres, mas até mesmo os rapazes usavam roupas bastante ousadas em alguns casos, apesar de também haver bastante gente encoberta por muito pano, em fantasias excêntricas e complicadas para a analise leiga do caçula.

Itachi, assim como Sasuke, parecia admirado com o ambiente, mas bem menos surpreso do que o seu irmãozinho.

— NatsuComi (3) costuma ter mais cosplays sensuais, o clima de verão contribui. — Itachi comentou brevemente, parando de andar e encarando Sasuke, que ainda olhava para todos os lados, completamente perdido.

Além das pessoas excêntricas, da barulheira e da afobação geral, o Uchiha mais novo identificou uma grande quantidade de estandes de vendas, mas por causa das pessoas ao redor ele não conseguia enxergar o que tinha nos estandes, nem mesmo com a ajuda do salto, que o deixava um pouco mais alto.

_Oh, momento perfeito pra se lembrar dessa porcaria de salto..._

— Itachi... onde _diabos_ você me trouxe? — perguntou, desistindo de tentar entender o ambiente por si só.

Ele não estava nervoso, mas também não gostava de estar em um lugar desconhecido e movimentado como aquele; Itachi, por outro lado, parecia empolgado, agarrado a mão de Sasuke de maneira despreocupada, evidentemente adorando a multidão.

— Não fique tão estressadinho Sasuke, é a primeira vez que podemos nos misturar em uma multidão. — ele comentou, fugindo da pergunta propositalmente. Estava interessado em ver a reação de Sasuke naquele evento.

 _Isso é verdade._ — Sasuke teve que concordar. Nas raras ocasiões em que Itachi e Sasuke atendiam a eventos, os dois sempre eram identificados como filhos de Fugaku e nunca passavam despercebidos por conta do status familiar (o que, para o caçula, era extremamente irritante). Ali naquela multidão, por mais confusa que fosse, Sasuke e Itachi não estavam presos a Fugaku; eram apenas pessoas normais e mundanas.

Ainda sim, aquela constatação de Itachi não respondia sua pergunta.

— Mas como... — ele iria insistir na pergunta, mas um grito estridente feminino fez com que ele se calasse e virasse rapidamente para trás.

— Ahh!!! Cosplay ItaSasu!! — era uma garota, não devia ter mais do que vinte anos, e corria em direção aos dois. Certamente ela dirigia a palavra a eles, e Sasuke franziu o cenho em questionamento interno... _O que essa menina disse?_ — Achei que não fosse encontrar cosplay ItaSasu na Comiket!! Raridade!! Só dá NaruSasu aqui!

Como se fosse intima dos dois, ela simplesmente se agarrou no braço de Itachi, que não pareceu desconfortável o suficiente para se afastar dela e permitiu que o contato se mantivesse.

.

_ I took it too far… What you want to say? _

_._

Sasuke ficou _lívido._ Tão envolto pelo ciúme que até esqueceu sua confusão diante das palavras da garota. Tudo que ele pensava era em como arrancá-la dos braços do seu namorado, preferencialmente da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

— Olha aqui sua...! — Sasuke não terminou sua ameaça, calando-se abruptamente ao sentir que Itachi acabara de ligar o _bullet_ na primeira velocidade, encarando-o nos olhos com um ordenamento implícito de “não dê vexame”.

Sasuke estava com raiva demais para sentir prazer com aquele tipo de estimulação.

 _Como que ele espera que eu tenha um “comportamento apropriado” quando tem uma quenga agarrada no braço dele!_ — Sasuke pensou com irritação, olhando para Itachi com fúria que não deixou o outro nem um pouco intimidado — _Alguém vai morrer essa noite no hotel..._

_. _

_ I took it too far… What you going to do? _

_._

Fingindo não perceber o ataque de ciúmes de Sasuke, Itachi voltou sua atenção para a garota, encostando a mão em seu ombro suavemente num indicativo de que seria melhor se ela se afastasse. Ela obedeceu seu gesto sem, contudo, se dar conta do quão furioso Sasuke estava.

— Pois é. — ele disse para a garota, e ela quase gritou novamente por ele lhe dirigir a palavra. Itachi sorriu, achando tudo extremamente divertido — Cosplay ItaSasu anda em falta, resolvemos fazer.

— E no estilo Mutsumix ainda! Já viram o estande? Vocês têm que ir lá! O cosplay está perfeito! — a menina esbravejou animadamente, aparentando estar feliz por Itachi continuar uma conversa com ela.

Sasuke conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para perceber que a garota era claramente estrangeira. Falava japonês, como os dois, mas com um sotaque carregado, além de exibir traços comuns do norte da Europa, e não do oriente. Se dando conta deste detalhe, ele analisou rapidamente o ambiente e percebeu que havia bastante gente de fora ali, apesar da maioria das pessoas serem orientais. Com toda certeza Itachi o havia levado para um evento famoso, se atraia a presença de tanta gente de fora assim.

— Não ainda, mas vamos procurar depois.

Ela acenou a cabeça euforicamente, e dirigiu sua atenção para Sasuke, dando mais um gritinho de animação enquanto o observava de cima a baixo.

— _Neko-maid, neko-maid_!! — ela exclamava, juntando as mãos em deleite ao observar a roupa de Sasuke com evidente admiração. O Uchiha ficou tão surpreso com aquilo que deixou a irritação escapar por completo — Igual! Você está linda!

_Linda?_

Se Sasuke pretendia falar alguma coisa, seus planos foram por água abaixo com aquele... er... elogio. Claro, ele tinha feito a escolha (e sinceramente não se arrependia, mesmo sabendo que não era o único garoto vestido de mulher ali), mas ainda sim não esperava que alguém fosse lhe direcionar a palavra, muito menos elogiar com aquela euforia.

De qualquer forma, a menina deve ter interpretado seu rubor como uma característica de timidez e, por isso, parou de lhe dirigir a palavra, voltando sua atenção para Itachi mais uma vez.

— Posso tirar uma foto? — ela questionou, retirando seu celular do bolso e abrindo um grande sorriso de súplica.

— Claro que sim.

Sasuke empalideceu, totalmente desesperado em ser fotografado daquele jeito. O que seu irmão tinha na cabeça para permitir algo assim?!?

— I-Itachi...

Ele não terminou sua argumentação, pois a garota deu mais um ataque assim que ele pronunciou o nome do mais velho, mesmo que o tenha feito da maneira mais discreta possível.

— Ounnnn, kawaiii!!! Vocês ainda se chamam pelo nome do personagem, isso que é cosplay!!

Sasuke estava voltando a considerar a possibilidade de bater nessa garota até a morte. Não era um plano tão ruim assim, era?

_Irritante!_

— Não se preocupe. — Itachi murmurou para Sasuke, puxando-o para mais perto para que fossem fotografados.

Ela entregou o celular a uma pessoa que passava ali perto, agarrou os irmãos Uchiha e os três tiraram algumas fotos. Quando se deu por satisfeita, agradeceu a pessoa que tirou as fotos, colocou seu celular no bolso, se despediu deles e foi atrás de outro grupo de pessoas, fazendo um escândalo bastante semelhante.

Quando se viu sozinho com Itachi novamente, o cérebro de Sasuke voltou a funcionar e todas as perguntas surgiram de uma vez só. Mas ele resolveu começar pelo princípio:

— Nii-san, partindo do pressuposto que você já sabe que eu vou te castrar hoje de noite, não vou perder tempo com isso e vou aproveitar o momento para fazer perguntas. — ele falava com seriedade, apesar de Itachi não levar sua ameaça a sério — A garota irritante disse “itasasu”?

Itachi riu e se aproximou de Sasuke, puxando-o pela cintura num um abraço de casal. Sasuke estava enfezado, mas gostou da demonstração pública de afeto, algo que jamais podiam fazer nas reuniões de Fugaku.

— Aham, ela disse.

— O que é “itasasu”?

Itachi gargalhou. Em público. _Itachi gargalhou em público_. Sasuke teve certeza que esse era um dos sinais do fim da humanidade.

— Nii-san você está me assustando... — ele falou baixinho enquanto Itachi enfiava o rosto em seu pescoço numa tentativa de controlar o riso.

Quando se recompôs, o mais velho ergueu o rosto e encarou Sasuke, acariciando sua mandíbula enquanto falava.

— Otouto, você conhece alguma coisa sobre mangá, anime e cosplay?

— Sei que existem, não me interesso por essas coisas.

— Eu já imaginava, só queria constatar.

É claro que Sasuke não conhecia nada desse universo. Itachi sabia que se seu irmão tivesse alguma noção dessas coisas já teria dado um ataque há muito tempo; ele mesmo não reagiu muito bem quando descobriu tudo aquilo, mas já tivera alguns bons anos pra digerir tudo e manipular as coisas a seu favor.

— Bom... — Itachi analisou o ambiente rapidamente, a procura de um cosplay em especifico. Não foi muito difícil achar, era sempre bastante comum que fizessem aquele tipo de cosplay em eventos — Está vendo aquele garoto ali vestido de azul e branco? À direita, próximo àquele estande mais movimentado.

Sasuke buscou a pessoa com o olhar, encontrando-o rapidamente: era um garoto, um pouco mais novo do que ele, usando uma camiseta azul escura, uma bermuda branca e sandálias excêntricas. Não foi a roupa que fez Sasuke se surpreender (afinal, quem era ele para criticar a roupa de alguém naquele lugar ao estar vestido do jeito que estava?), mas sim o corte de cabelo do garoto: era igual ao seu, e se havia algo que Sasuke realmente se orgulhava era da autenticidade do seu corte de cabelo, sua marca registrada desde que fizera oito anos de idade. Como que aquela pessoa tivera a mesma ideia?

— Sim, o que tem ele?

— Algo te parece familiar nele?

— Sim, ele tem um ótimo bom gosto, igual ao meu. — Sasuke comentou secamente, arrancando uma risadinha do primogênito, o que não melhorou nem um pouco os seus ânimos — Vamos Itachi, pare de me enrolar.

— Certo... Veja bem, aquele garoto é um cosplayer de Sasuke Uchiha.

Inicialmente, o mais novo continuou aguardando mais alguma informação de Itachi, achando que ele estava apenas tirando um sarro antes de responder sua pergunta. Todavia, ele não voltou a se pronunciar, e isso fez com que o mais novo se sentisse extremamente frustrado.

— Não tem graça. — ele declarou gelidamente, começando a perder a paciência com Itachi.

— Não era pra ter, é a verdade. — o outro respondeu, divertindo-se cada vez mais naquela situação. Logo em seguida, apontou para outra pessoa; não foi preciso descrevê-la, pois Sasuke percebeu a semelhança assim que olhou para a direção onde o outro apontava — E aquele ali está fazendo cosplay de Itachi Uchiha.

— Aniki, isso não tem graça _mesmo_!

— Itasasu é quando os cosplayers fazem uma interpretação de casal entre o Itachi Uchiha e o Sasuke Uchiha.

— Itachi!!

Sasuke exclamou seu nome particularmente alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. Ele sentia um misto de irritação e desespero; irritação pelo seu maldito irmão não explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo e desespero porque, mesmo que fosse loucura constatar isso, havia pelo menos seis pessoas próximas dos dois que se pareciam com Sasuke e Itachi, apesar de estar bem evidente que elas usavam truque de maquiagem para parecem com eles. Ainda sim, ter tantas pessoas que imitavam sua aparência sem nenhum motivo especifico era, no mínimo, aterrorizante.

Itachi pareceu surpreso com o seu grito inicialmente, mas depois endureceu suas feições e logo Sasuke sentiu o nível de vibração do _bullet_ aumentar dois níveis, pegando-o de surpresa; ele se viu obrigado a agarrar os braços de Itachi para conseguir se firmar de pé.

— Já disse pra não fazer nada imprudente. — o mais velho rosnou em seu ouvido, mas lhe deu o amparo necessário para que ele não caísse de encontro ao chão.

— E eu disse pra você responder as minhas perguntas... — Sasuke murmurou com a voz ofegante, sua raiva perante o comportamento de Itachi aumentando ainda mais.

Claro, Sasuke gostava de brincar com Itachi, venerava toda essa demonstração de dominação e submissão, mas quando o assunto era importante (e ele considerava o que estava acontecendo algo importante), ele queria ser levado a sério, e não mantido no escuro daquela forma.

Pela maneira que Itachi juntou as sobrancelhas em irritação, eles iriam brigar naquele exato momento... Se não tivesse aparecido uma nova pessoa para atrapalhar a interação dos dois.

— Yo, sem brigas pessoal! — um garoto loiro com uma vestimenta laranja e preta exclamou animadamente, passando os braços ao redor de Sasuke e Itachi como se os conhecesse de longa data. Sasuke quase torceu o pé com aquela movimentação abrupta, mas conseguiu manter-se firme; apenas olhou com irritação para o garoto — A gente espera seis meses por esse dia, não vão estragar por causa de briguinhas OOC, né? (4)

Itachi se esquivou do braço do garoto e deu um passo para trás, mas Sasuke não fez a mesma coisa. Pelo contrário: com a aproximação daquela pessoa, o Uchiha mais novo teve uma súbita ideia de vingança. Porque ele tinha uma personalidade levemente vingativa, e Itachi estava implorando por isso!

_. _

_ Because you take it! You take it!  _ _You're wanting it all!_

_._

— Você está certo... — ele falou para o loiro, tentando moldar sua voz para parecer o mais suave possível, movendo sua atenção para ele — Não tem porquê brigar aqui, há muitas outras opções de duplas.

O loiro pareceu surpreso com a sua reação e arregalou o olhar, enquanto Sasuke se deu conta pela primeira vez que ele estava usando lentes de contato azuis e tinha seis risquinhos negros nas bochechas, três de cada lado; aquele garoto provavelmente fazia cosplay de alguém, apesar de não compreender _de quem_. E quando abriu a boca para perguntar, sentiu o braço de Itachi se fechar fortemente contra o seu pulso e ele ser puxado para longe do toque do estranho.

— Obrigado pela intervenção, mas a gente só estava interpretando. — ele falou para o loiro, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— Não parecia interpretação...

— Quem sabe não parecia interpretação porque somos muito bons em interpretação, já parou pra pensar nisso?

— Não tinha platéia pra ser uma interpretação.

Sasuke olhava para os dois sem entender uma palavra daquela conversa de louco, enquanto o garoto e Itachi continuavam a discutir, ambos parecendo cada vez mais irritados.

Até que, diabos, uma _quarta_ pessoa apareceu no meio daquela confusão: dessa vez não parecia ser um cosplayer, pois vestia roupas imensamente mundanas, mas também era bastante escandaloso e logo conseguiu a atenção dos três para si.

— Preciso de fotos do evento pro site, a senhorita fazendo cosplay de Sasuke e a sua dupla de Naruto podem fazer uma pose pra mim?

— Mas é claro! — o loiro exclamou, agarrando Sasuke pela mão e o puxando para frente; percebeu que ele (ou ela, perante os seus olhos) iria rebater a proposta, mas falou baixinho antes que ele pudesse se pronunciar — Por favor não diz nada, foto pro site é, tipo, fenomenal! Não posso perder essa chance!

Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para Itachi e sentiu sua espinha gelar: seu irmão estava furioso, era evidente que agora quem tinha ciúme ali era o Uchiha mais velho. Ele prometia uma morte bastante lenta e dolorosa a todos os envolvidos naquela confusão com a forma que encarava Sasuke, mas ainda sim o mais novo não se sentiu acanhado. Ele também estava com raiva, afinal de contas.

— Sem problemas. — ele respondeu baixinho, virando-se para o fotógrafo de mãos dadas com o tal cosplayer “Naruto”.

Itachi aumentou três níveis de vibração do _bullet_ de uma vez só, bem no momento que Sasuke estava quase tirando a foto, e ele perdeu a firmeza nas pernas pela surpresa de se sentir mais estimulado sem prévio aviso.

O loiro o segurou antes que ele caísse de encontro ao chão e o _flash_ disparou.

_. _

_ You take it! You take it! Now you're going to fall! _

_._

— Wow essa ficou boa, bastante dramática e com ar natural. — o fotografo elogiou, olhando o visor da câmera por alguns segundos antes de focalizá-la mais uma vez.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — o garoto questionou, um pouco preocupado e não interpretando corretamente a sua demonstração de prazer.

 _Ainda bem... Pelo menos isso!_ — Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar, tentando abrir os olhos e encarar Itachi por trás do ombro do desconhecido.

E seu irmão, ainda mais furioso por ver que o estranho simplesmente agarrava Sasuke naquele momento, até tirou o controle-remoto do bolso e o girou o botão totalmente, até a velocidade máxima.

_. _

_ You say: “shoot me hard and give me the juice.” _

_ I say: “You take it! You take it! Now I'm turning you lose!” _

_That's right!_

_._

Sasuke não conseguiu se segurar, sem se quisesse conseguira manter a coerência naquele momento. Gritou alto e de maneira esganiçada, e o pior de tudo: gritou o nome de Itachi; não que ele se importasse, pois tudo ao seu redor parou de fazer sentido.

Registrou brevemente que alguém o puxou e o tirou do chão, e quando se deu conta mais ou menos do que acontecia, estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, que o segurava no colo como uma noiva, tomando cuidado para não deixar seu traseiro à mostra naquela posição.

— Vai procurar outro Sasuke pra você, Naruto-kun. Esse daqui já tem dono. — ouviu Itachi rosnar para o pobre loiro; o caçula conseguiu abrir os olhos de leve e observar o olhar de confusão e receio do pobre rapaz. Não procurou pelo fotografo para se certificar qual era sua reação, pois tudo que realmente importava naquele instante era continuar agarrado no pescoço de seu irmão e rezar para que ele o tirasse da li em questão de segundos.

Entretanto, para o seu azar, ao ficar naquela posição, sendo manuseado por Itachi daquela forma, o que não podia acontecer de maneira alguma aconteceu: a cordinha do _bullet_ se soltou da calcinha. Sasuke _chorou mesmo_ de prazer naquele momento, ao ponto de deixar as lágrimas rolarem até seu queixo, enquanto delirava ao exclamar incoerências para Itachi e se debatia em seu colo.

Os próximos acontecimentos pareciam uma alucinação na cabeça de Sasuke, de modo que ele não conseguia interpretá-los com muita coerência, tudo que sabia que seu aniki saiu de lá o carregando no colo, atravessando o salão o mais rápido que conseguia.

— Ei, pra onde pensa que vai!!

Sasuke abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade para ver quem dirigia a palavra a eles: era um dos seguranças, que provavelmente seguiu os Uchihas e os impediu de entrar na área reservada; ele reconhecia o lugar onde passou antes de misturarem com as pessoas do _matsuri_.

— Eu tenho um crachá de _free pass_. — Itachi declarou calmamente para o segurança, ainda agarrando Sasuke com força, enquanto o mais novo tentava conter os gemidos envoltos por um desespero surreal, mantendo o rosto enterrado no seu peito — _Ela_ torceu o pé, vou levá-la pra sala de imprensa pra por gelo.

 _Ela quem?_ — Sasuke pensou automaticamente, mas logo se lembro que o pronome feminino se referia a ele — _Maldita roupa de merda._

— Temos enfermaria. — o segurança argumentou, provavelmente não acreditando muito nas palavras de Itachi, ou talvez preocupado com o estado físico de Sasuke. Era difícil para o mais novo saber, já que estava preocupado com coisas bem mais... uh... constrangedoras.

— Não será preciso, foi uma torcida leve. Só gelo deve bastar, se ficarmos na fila pra atendimento o calcanhar vai inchar. Prometo que vamos pra enfermaria em seguida.

O segurança analisou os dois em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas por fim concedeu passagem à Itachi, que continuou a andar rapidamente até encontrar um banheiro individual no corredor. Era por causa do banheiro individual que Itachi precisou entrar na área vip: os banheiros dos salões principais eram coletivos, e ele jamais conseguiria a mesma privacidade com Sasuke num banheiro daqueles.

Mais do que rapidamente, olhou ao redor para se certificar de que estavam sozinhos e retirou uma plaquinha onde estava escrito “interditado para reforma” do bolso externo da mochila, colocando-a na maçaneta da porta antes de entrar.

O banheiro, para a sorte dos dois, parecia sem uso. Estava limpo, agradável e, o melhor de tudo: tinha um espelho gigante atrás da pia, que cobria toda a parede, do teto ao chão. Satisfeito com sua sorte, Itachi trancou a maçaneta e expirou em alívio.

Estavam, finalmente, sozinhos!

— Nii-saaann... — Sasuke choramingou, um soluço de desespero escapou de seus lábios; o primogênito sentiu sua ereção latejar ao ouvir tal som melodioso — Desliga, por favor...!!

— Como você tem a ousadia de pedir algo depois de fazer o que fez?! — Itachi rosnou, claramente irritado. Caminhou até a pia do banheiro, ainda apreciando os detalhes do espelho convenientemente gigantesco. Afinal, ele queria que Sasuke visse o quão delicioso ele ficava enquanto fazia sexo, e eles nunca tiveram uma oportunidade como aquela. — Vou colocar você no chão, tenta ficar de pé.

_. _

_ You lost the barging with me, hit the hole heavy _

_._

Soltou as pernas de Sasuke no chão e o instruiu a apoiar os braços na pia para ganhar firmeza novamente. Com muita dificuldade, o caçula conseguiu se equilibrar no salto sem cair, mas Itachi ainda precisou dar apoio e segurar sua cintura; mesmo sim, Sasuke manteve os olhos fechados e apoiou a nuca no ombro do Uchiha mais alto. Não parou de choramingar nem rebolar inconscientemente com o _bullet_ ainda na velocidade máxima dentro de si.

Itachi sabia que pela reação de seu irmão que a cordinha que amarrava o _bullet_ à calcinha com toda certeza tinha desprendido. Isso era apenas mais um indício de que a sorte conspirava ao seu favor!

— Olha que delícia você é, Sasuke. — Itachi murmurou, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos de Sasuke e o forçando a encarar o espelho que ainda manteve os olhos fechados, mas gemeu alto — Olha vadia, veja porque todo mundo quer te comer.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e finalmente viu o seu próprio reflexo do espelho, no mesmo momento que Itachi uniu sua viria contra a parte de trás de seu corpo, forçando-o a escorar na pia e levar as duas mãos ao vidro para não dar de cara com o espelho.

— Porra...! — ele murmurou com a voz trêmula enquanto Itachi mordia seu pescoço com tanta força que chegava a doer, sem jamais deixar de encará-lo nos olhos através do reflexo — A-aniki...!

— Viu que delícia de putinha você é, Sasuke? — Itachi sussurrava baixinho, soltando os cabelos dele, guiando sua mão até suas próprias calças para abrir seu zíper — Eu nem sei como deixei você entrar aqui vestido assim, porque me remoí de ciúme a cada olhada que você recebia.

Sasuke tinha que concordar: Itachi estava certo. Ele realmente estava estonteante com a roupa de _maid_ e os acessórios de _neko_ , apesar de não conseguir se reconhecer como pessoa vestido daquela forma. Era como se ele estivesse vendo outra pessoa, alguém muito parecido com ele, mas que não era ele; ainda sim, alguém extremamente perfeito. Quem diria, ele realmente estava com sentimentos narcisistas, conforme Itachi havia previsto.

Itachi escolheu aquele momento para morder a orelha de Sasuke, no mesmo instante que liberava sua ereção e levantava a saia dele, encostando-se sem muita cerimônia na parte mais desejada do corpo de Sasuke e aumentando a umidade da calcinha, já completamente encharcada pelo prazer que Sasuke há quase uma hora.

— Itachi, o _bullet!_ Não esquece do... — Sasuke tentou alertar, temendo que Itachi fosse penetrá-lo naquele momento, mas o mais velho o impediu de falar, tampando sua boca com uma das mãos.

— E quem disse que você vai ganhar a pica que tanto quer?

Sasuke quase voltou a chorar de raiva naquele momento. Frustrado, tentou protestar contra Itachi e se desprender de seus braços, sem muito sucesso.

Este, por sua vez, se divertiu consideravelmente com a raiva do caçula, mas depois de uns minutinhos de briga resolveu dar-lhe algo que não era exatamente o que ele desejava, mas que contribuiria para que relaxasse um pouco. Afinal, Itachi amava provocar Sasuke, mas também amava o _próprio_ Sasuke, e não queria deixá-lo infeliz de maneira alguma.

Ficou de joelhos atrás do seu irmão, separando suas nádegas e se desencostando para agradá-lo um pouco. Como esperado, o mais novo ficou quieto, agarrando-se na pia na tentativa de manter-se de pé.

_. _

_ I want it passionately, I know you're over-easy _

_._

— Itachi, anda logo! — ele pediu, ganhando uma mordida forte em seu traseiro, o que o fez se calar.

— Se aquieta piranha! — Itachi o censurou, levantando-se o suficiente para puxar o cabelo de Sasuke com força e sussurrar em seu ouvido — Eu estou no comando aqui, tenha um pouco de estratégia e faça o que eu quero: quem sabe eu tenha piedade de você daqui um tempo.

Mas aquelas palavras ríspidas de Itachi, ao invés de deixar o outro Uchiha mais irritado, contribuíram para que ele sentisse ainda mais tesão. Sasuke se contorceu sobre o toque do mais velho e se deu conta que se nada fosse feito, ele chegaria ao ápice mais uma vez. Obviamente, Sasuke não queria que isso acontecesse.

— Ni-i-san e-eu vou go-zar!! — Sasuke exclamou, fechando os olhos e arqueando suas costas numa tentativa de fuga do inevitável. Itachi, exibindo compaixão, mais do que rapidamente levou uma de suas mãos ao pênis do mais novo e o apertou com _muita_ força, bem mais que a pressão do anel.

Deu certo, por incrível que pareça deu certo: Sasuke gemeu languidamente, mas relaxou a respiração e engoliu em seco; havia conseguido evitar o orgasmo, mesmo que com um pouco de dor. Mas isso não impediu Itachi de tirar sarro da sua cara.

— Gozando só com umas palavrinhas é, otouto?? — ele murmurou, levando a outra mão ao rosto de Sasuke e o forçando a encará-lo para que pudesse lhe roubar um beijo, gesto que foi correspondido com bastante afobação até Itachi finalizar o breve ósculo com um estalo — É uma vadia mesmo...

— Sou sim. — Sasuke respondeu contra seus lábios, mordendo o seu lábio inferior e arrancando um gemido de Itachi — Sou _sua_ vadia Itachi... Só sua...!

— Assim que eu gosto! — o primogênito sorriu satisfeito; Sasuke sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

Itachi voltou à posição de joelhos e prestando atenção novamente no traseiro de Sasuke, que estava com as pernas um pouco mais firmes e conseguia se manter de pé sozinho. Itachi massageou um pouco as suas nádegas, arranhando-as em pontos específicos e arrancando suspiros de Sasuke, até que resolveu mover a calcinha minúscula para o lado, sem retirá-la (até parece que iria perder a chance de comer Sasuke usando lingerie). Enfiou o dedo do meio na argolinha do _bullet_ e o puxou calmamente para fora, enquanto se deliciava com as palavras descontroladas de prazer e satisfação que o outro deixava escapar sem perceber.

_. _

_ The end is coming with me you can't refuse, yeah _

_._

— Agora você entende porque todo mundo quer te comer, né Sasuke? Confesse!

— Sim... putz... sim! Ahn!!

Itachi, já tendo retirado e desligado o _bullet_ no manual, resolveu que era o momento perfeito para lubrificar um pouco mais a entrada de Sasuke, lambendo-o com veemência e aproveitando o fato de ele estar levemente alargado pelo brinquedo para enfiar sua língua bem fundo. Sasuke, que geralmente falava o que lhe vinha à mente sem selecionar palavras quando estava muito excitado, falou algo que em outras circunstâncias não diria:

— Você estava certo aniki! Até e... ahhn!... até eu me comeria com essa roupa!

Nesse momento Itachi parou suas ministrações, deixando uma risada grave de vitória escapar do fundo de sua garganta.

— Era o que eu queria ouvir... — ele declarou, retirando a mão direita de Sasuke da pia e guiando-a em direção ao seu próprio ânus lubrificado — Faz isso pra mim então.

— ... O quê!?

— Quero ver você dar prazer a si mesmo. — Itachi declarou, abaixando o rosto lambendo os dedos de Sasuke desajeitadamente — Enfia fundo aqui. — ele enfatizou o comando acariciando a entrada do mais novo com o polegar — Quero ver isso, nunca consegui ver porque a gente sempre faz tudo tão rápido.

_. _

_ Give your pleasure to me, because now I own you baby! _

_._

— Mas, Itachi... Eu estou com você agora, porque eu vou me masturbar?

— Não é você mesmo que disse que seria capaz de “se comer”?

— Eu falei de maneira figurati... ahn... — Sasuke viu sua tentativa frustrada de argumentação se transformar em um gemido soluçado.

Itachi não deu muita abertura para argumentações, pegando o dedo médio do mais novo e forçando-o para dentro. Sasuke não relutou, e logo ele próprio começou a comandar a carícia, penetrando-se mais fundo e iniciando um movimento de vai-e-vem cada vez mais acelerado. Ele se afastou, aproveitando o momento para retirar as malditas roupas que ainda estavam e seu corpo, e agora completamente nu iniciou uma masturbação enquanto observava Sasuke sem sequer piscar; pois o menor continuava a demonstrar de maneira despudorada como fazia para dar prazer a si mesmo.

Sasuke, inconscientemente, se arrebitou ainda mais naquele salto, e Itachi mordeu o lábio numa tentativa frustrada de manter o autocontrole. Céus, estava quase cedendo e penetrando-o de uma vez e nem havia começado a sua brincadeira!

— Itachi-nii... — Sasuke gemeu, inserindo um segundo dedo e olhando para trás, percebendo que aquela situação poderia ser usada como um contra-ataque ao observar os olhos encobertos de lascividade de Itachi — Sabe, eu costumo fazer isso bastante...

— É mesmo? — Itachi questionou com interesse, se aproximando de Sasuke e o abraçando por trás, deixando-o sentir na parte de baixo de suas costas o quão excitado estava ao vê-lo agir daquela forma.

Sasuke sorriu, esfregando-se contra o corpo de Itachi, mas não parando de se estimular. O Uchiha mais velho aproveitou o momento para enrolar a saia e prendê-la abaixo do laço do avental, para que não ficasse no caminho da visão de seu show particular. Chegou a pensar em tirar as roupas de Sasuke, mas seria um desperdício libertá-lo daquele vestido tão lindo naquele momento.

— Uhum... — o mais novo respondeu dengosamente — Nunca dá pra gente fazer o tanto que eu gostaria, então tenho que recorrer a isso, aniki.

Sasuke enfiou o terceiro dedo, movendo-os para bem fundo e acertando sua próstata sem querer. Arqueou-se com desejo, deixando sons extremamente obscenos escaparem de seus lábios.

Admirado com o show, Itachi inconscientemente chegou ainda mais perto do menor, grunhindo as palavras a seguir em seu ouvido.

— E você pensa no que quando faz isso? — perguntou num tom possessivo, enfiando os dedos da mão esquerda no trançado da meia-arrastão de Sasuke, puxando e soltando-o em seguida, causando um impacto audível contra a pele do mais novo. Ele não resistiu e aproveitou o momento para dar um tapa no traseiro de Sasuke, fazendo um barulho ainda mais alto ecoar no ambiente altamente acústico.

_. _

_ You take it! You're rotten to the core! _

_ Take it by my (…) yeah! _

_._

— Em você...!! — Sasuke gemeu ao sentir o tapa, tentando encaixar a ereção de Itachi na posição certa de seu corpo com um rebolar suave, mas seu irmão ainda estava coerente o suficiente para conseguir fugir — Eu sempre penso em você! Em você perto de mim, comigo, dentro de mim... Ai nii-san, por favor, não é possível que você também não queira transar comigo agora!!

_Birrinha e drama... Conheço seu jogo, Sasuke._

— Não faz bico. — Itachi murmurou, alcançando a boca de Sasuke às cegas (pois até parece que ele ia deixar de olhar a maneira como ele se masturbava) com a mão livre e apertando seus lábios; sim, ele estava certo, ele estava fazendo o seu maldito (e eficiente) beicinho de birra — Não vai funcionar agora. Mas, que tal um trato? Eu vou ser um bom aniki e vou te dar um presente.

— Presente?!

Itachi se afastou de Sasuke sobre os protestos de “nii-san, não, não, não! Não quero presente, volta!”, mas ordenou com uma voz autoritária ao mais novo que continuasse sua masturbação enquanto ele pegava o presente na mochila. Sasuke, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés pelo prazer e medo das palavras ríspidas do seu amado, obedeceu ao comando e continuou suas ministrações.

O Uchiha mais velho nada falou por alguns instantes, e o outro começou a se sentir ainda mais imerso na masturbação, esquecendo de chamar Itachi para participar e acelerando bastante o vai-e-vem de seus dedos. Estava _quase_ inserindo o quarto dedo, _quase_ levando a outra mão para se liberar do maldito anel e gozar de uma vez por todas sem impedimentos, quando Itachi arrancou seus dedos de dentro de si e empurrou seu corpo contra a pia.

— Itachiiii!!! — Sasuke choramingou; o mais velho simplesmente beijou seu pescoço em adoração — Eu quase...!

— Por isso te parei... Você não pode gozar antes de ganhar seu presente, já que você parecia querer tanto isso hoje mais cedo.

Itachi trouxe algo para o campo de visão de Sasuke, e a maneira como ele arregalou o olhar pelo reflexo deixou bem claro que ele entendia exatamente o que era o “presente”.

— I-Itachi-nii... — Sasuke resmungou baixinho, alcançando o “presente” com as duas mãos e virando a parte de cima do tronco para encarar o irmão nos olhos — Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

Itachi sorriu, achando peculiar a maneira como apenas o Sasuke podia fazer algo como “ganhar um vibrador” algo adorável. Beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado do mais novo e depois tomou o objeto de suas mãos, girando a base e ligando-o para que ele compreendesse seu funcionamento.

— Ele é feito de silicone, formato realístico, velocidade gradativa. — Itachi demonstrou a alteração de velocidade enquanto Sasuke parecia desesperado para tomá-lo em suas mãos novamente.

— Por que não me deu antes?

— Você não ia conseguir usar esse durante quase uma hora Sasuke, muito menos ficar andando por ai com ele. Mas agora é seu.

— Mas agora, nii-san, eu não quero. — Sasuke respondeu, abaixando a sua mão e envolvendo seus dedos ao redor da ereção do mais velho — Agora eu quero usar _você_.

— Nem sempre podemos ter tudo que queremos, não? — Itachi respondeu com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, se afastando de Sasuke e voltando a apreciar a visão de longe.

Sasuke continuava de pé no salto, debruçando-se sobre a pia e olhando com irritação para trás. O rabinho de _neko_ já estava torto na lingerie de Sasuke devido a toda a movimentação dos dois, mas o restante da roupa estava impecável, tirando a calcinha que parecia transparente de tão molhada que se encontrava. O caçula era uma tentação à parte: estava corado de prazer e calor por causa da roupa e de toda estimulação sexual, seus cabelos tinham abaixado visivelmente por causa do suor e absolutamente todos os pontos do seu corpo exclamavam a necessidade quase que surreal de sexo; tudo que implorava para ele era a volta de Itachi para perto de si, e o que ele faria para que o mais velho cedesse de uma vez por toda e o comesse sem piedade.

Itachi piscou freneticamente para sair de seu transe, engoliu em seco e não cedeu. Sasuke, irritado e evidentemente disposto a dar a ele próprio o prazer que seu irmão negava, desligou o vibrador e o levou a boca, lambendo-o de cima a baixo para lubrificá-lo perfeitamente.

_. _

_ You take it! You're such a perfect whore! _

_._

O mais velho, que aguardava mais um chilique de Sasuke, foi pego de surpresa com a ação do mais novo; ele se aproximou de Sasuke com passos tímidos, interessado em ver todo o show de perto.

— Você tem um gosto melhor. — Sasuke comentou depois de uma lambida particularmente longa e obscena, encarando os olhos de Itachi pelo espelho sem sequer piscar.

Itachi, que adorava quando Sasuke tentava seduzi-lo daquela forma, sorriu satisfeito e deu de ombros.

— Ele é novo, disseram na embalagem que teria gosto de morango na primeira utilização.

— Justamente, odeio doces. — Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto, olhando para o vibrador como uma criança que olha para uma refeição que não é de seu agrado — Gosto _bem mais_ do seu gosto nii-san...

Sem dar chances para que o outro reagisse, Sasuke girou os calcanhares (sem cair do salto!) e ficou cara-a-cara com Itachi, antes de ficar de joelhos à sua frente e capturar seu membro com a boca mais do que rapidamente. Sasuke puxou as coxas de Itachi para baixo, forçando-o a cair de joelhos no chão, e em seguida ele tratou de ficar de quatro, pois tinha a intenção de continuar dando prazer a si próprio enquanto realizava o boquete; naturalmente, queria mostrar _tudo_ para Itachi através do espelho.

O Uchiha mais velho automaticamente levou as mãos aos cabelos de Sasuke e encarou a parte de baixo do espelho, mesmerizado em ver que enquanto Sasuke fazia o boquete sensacional que apenas ele sabia fazer, ele enfiava lentamente o vibrador dentro de si, erguendo o traseiro e exibindo cada detalhe de seu corpo no reflexo.

— Hmmm... — Sasuke gemeu em deleite, se sentindo especialmente estimulado por quase sentir o calor do olhar de Itachi na sua região mais intima; nem precisava abrir os olhos para se certificar de que Itachi encarava seu reflexo sem nenhuma vergonha, mas ainda sim o fez, só para ter certeza.

E quando Itachi parou de olhar para o espelho por um segundo e olhou para baixo, vendo a expressão sacana e satisfeita de Sasuke, o puxou para receber mais de si dentro de sua garganta, sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar ainda mais com a lascividade de cada gesto do mais novo.

— Isso Sasuke... assim mesmo... continua... — Itachi sibilava de prazer, rangendo os dentes enquanto tentava se controlar e deixar que seu irmão tomasse as rédeas do boquete. Sasuke aumentava o ritmo do sexo oral gradativamente e parecia acompanhar o próprio ritmo com o qual usava o vibrador, o que significava dizer que não era uma carícia suave.

O mais novo intensificava cada vez mais seus suspiros, e quando encontrou sua própria próstata com o vibrador abriu os olhos lacrimejantes e encarou Itachi num olhar de súplica. Não foi difícil para o mais velho compreender o que ele queria, e ele logo foi empurrado para trás e puxado pelo braço, sendo obrigado a se levantar. Ele estava tão imerso em seu próprio prazer que nem parou de mover o vibrador em meio a essa movimentação

— Ni-san, Itachi-nii-san, preciso gozar!! Eu tenho que gozar!! — Ele pediu, enquanto Itachi ficava de joelhos à sua frente e abaixava um pouco a parte da frente de sua minúscula calcinha — Por favor!!!

_. _

_ You take it, baby, until you come in me _

_._

E dessa vez Itachi concedeu o pedido de Sasuke: envolveu seus lábios ao redor da ereção do seu irmãozinho, chupando-o com força enquanto desprendia o fecho do anel peniano. No mesmo momento Sasuke enfiou o vibrador o mais fundo que conseguiu e agarrou os cabelos de Itachi, forçando-o a recebê-lo por completo, chegando ao orgasmo de uma forma totalmente inédita.

Sasuke esbravejou alguma coisa incoerente, Itachi estava preocupado demais em não se engasgar e segurá-lo para que ele não caísse no chão para entender o que o mais novo dizia; ainda sim, não pode deixar de se parabenizar mentalmente, porque seu irmão _nunca_ tinha gritado daquele jeito num orgasmo solitário. O garoto havia se envolvido tanto com a brincadeira que até deixou de lado aquela baboseiras de “só posso gozar com você ou depois de você”.

Quando Sasuke voltava um pouco à realidade e começava a controlar sua respiração ofegante, Itachi retraiu sua boca de seu membro e o auxiliou a descer o corpo aos poucos de encontro ao chão (por óbvio, Sasuke não conseguiria ficar de pé depois do orgasmo que tivera). Ele o manipulou sem dizer uma palavra, colocando-o com o traseiro empinado no ar, de modo que não chegava a ser uma posição de quatro, já que o caçula estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços encostados ao chão; estava extasiado demais para ter forças, erguer a cabeça e olhar para trás.

Itachi arrancou o vibrador do interior de Sasuke, desligou, aproximou sua boca à sua entrada e...

_._

_No, you take it!_

_._

— ITACHI! — o mais novo gritou, tentando desesperadamente engatinhar para longe do irmão, mas Itachi agarrou seu quadril e o impediu de se mover — O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO??

Agora Sasuke finalmente entendeu porque seu irmão não disse uma única palavra depois que ele chegou ao orgasmo: Itachi estava de... uh... “boca cheia”. Para o seu horror, o mais velho resolveu que seria uma _ótima ideia_ colocar todo o seu esperma _justamente_ na sua região mais íntima.

— Agora sim. — Itachi exclamou satisfeito, passando o polegar sobre o ânus (agora cheio de esperma) de Sasuke e observando ele se contrair com o seu toque.

E este, que até tinha tentado parar de fugir com a tamanha confusão mental que sentia, olhando para Itachi com olhos semicerrados que indicavam que ele ainda não tinha voltado completamente ao planeta terra, mas que ainda sim exigia explicações.

— Uhn... — Itachi disse, um pouco encabulado pela primeira vez naquele dia — Essa coisa toda de fandom me da alguns desejos estranhos, desculpa. (5)

— Ah então quer dizer que você entende que é estranho pegar a _minha própria porra_ e colocar _dentro de mim_?!

— Eu não queria fazer desse jeito, mas já que você não consegue fazer clone das sombras na vida real eu tive que...

— Clone do quê?

Itachi girou os olhos.

— Quieto Sasuke. — ele murmurou, perdendo a paciência com aquela conversa. Sasuke havia gozado (um monte ainda por cima, cortesia da reserva que o anel peniano fazia com a sua pressão), mas ele ainda não tinha chegado na plenitude de seu prazer ainda — De pé!

Sasuke percebeu a evidente mudança no tom de voz de Itachi, deixando a conversa de lado e passando a dar ordens. Só que, mesmo assim, ele tentou protestar:

— Não, Itachi o que...

— Eu disse: _De pé_! — Itachi agarrou Sasuke pelo braço mais uma vez e o colocou contra a pia, na primeira posição que adotaram ao entrar no banheiro.

Itachi o encarou pelo espelho, encaixando-se atrás dele e o ouvindo choramingar baixinho. Sasuke estava exausto, isso era evidente, mas nem por isso ele iria desistir, não senhor: ele ainda queria o “prato principal”, e o primogênito conhecia seu irmão desde pequeno pra saber que ele não iria relaxar sem conseguir o seu desejo. Em outras palavras: Sasuke queria pica, e não se daria por vencido até conseguir isso.

_. _

_ Because you take it! You take it! You're wanting it all! _

_ You take it! You take it! Now you're going to fall! _

_._

— Eu disse que queria comer seu rabo com você em cima desse salto. — murmurou contra o seu ouvido, beijando-o e mordiscando-o enquanto Sasuke gemia numa resposta inconsciente de euforia diante das palavras sacanas; Itachi aproveitou a posição para retirar o enfeite de cabelo, o rabinho e orelhinha de _neko_ sem que o outro percebesse isso: agora que iria começar pra valer, ele não queria que esses enfeites atrapalhassem — Eu vou fazer isso agora. Vou te foder até você não conseguir mais gozar, e aí eu vou te encher por dentro com a minha porra até não caber mais.

— Caralho Itachi... — Sasuke murmurou, envergonhado, virando o rosto pro outro lado e sentindo até suas orelhas esquentarem de vergonha.

Mas não conseguiu fugir por muito tempo, pois Itachi agarrou seu queixo e o forçou encará-lo pelo espelho mais uma vez; apesar do avermelhado intenso em seu rosto demonstrar o nível de seu embaraço, Sasuke obedeceu ao comando.

— Você está pronto, otouto? — Itachi fez uma pergunta, mas não soou como uma pergunta.

Soou... como um desafio.

Ao observar os olhos excitados de seu irmão e compreender o tom de desafio em sua voz, algo no interior de Sasuke quebrou: talvez o restante de vergonha que ele ainda tinha, talvez o seu orgulho Uchiha, talvez o mínimo de puritanismo que ele ainda prezava. Vai saber, não importava, o que importava eram as palavras que saíram de sua boca naquele momento, e ele que ele jamais imaginou que viesse um dia a falar:

— Sim, me fode até eu secar (6) na frente e ficar cheio atrás, nii-san... Quero ver se você consegue essa façanha!

_. _

_ Say: “shoot me hard and give me the juice.” _

_ You take it! You take it! _

_ “Turn me lose!” _

_._

Itachi deu um tapa muito bem dado na bunda de Sasuke ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o mais novo até choramingou de dor e prazer.

— Você não vai conseguir sair daqui andando com os próprios pés.

 _Oh sim, é isso mesmo que eu quero Itachi!!_ — Sasuke pensou, mas não falou pelo bem do desafio.

— Hmm... Vamos ver nii-san, vamos ver... — Itachi, que já estava de saco cheio de conversa, penetrou Sasuke naquela posição mesmo, e este se arrebitou ainda mais com a sensação inconfundível de estar preenchido — Putz... Ahh como eu senti falta de você dentro de mim!

— Sasuke... — Itachi gemeu alto, arranhando as coxas encobertas e forçando-o a erguer ainda mais o quadril — Você fica ainda mais quente por dentro quando tá cheio de porra, sabia?

O caçula até riu desse comentário, já vacinado contra a tara excêntrica de Itachi.

— Seu bizarro... — ele comentou entre o riso, ganhando uma mordida no pescoço que só o fez rir ainda mais.

— Ah Sasuke, você nem faz ideia do quão bizarro eu posso ser quando o assunto é comer você. — Itachi respondeu, iniciando a movimentação com os quadris, experimentalmente.

Sasuke parou de rir, gemeu de maneira selvagem e agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Itachi, desmanchando completamente o seu rabo-de-cavalo enquanto o encarava com lasciva pelo espelho. Dentro de pouco tempo também começou a se mover, rebolando de leve para encontrar a sua próstata em meio a penetração propositalmente vagarosa de Itachi.

_. _

_ Do you want to move it? Foam it, baby, up and down! _

_._

Ele sabia que seu irmão estava provocando ao penetrá-lo daquele jeito. Queria que Sasuke implorasse para que ele aumentasse a intensidade das estocadas, típico de Itachi. Mas dessa vez Sasuke iria tentar fazer o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

— Achei que você ia me secar... — ele comentou de maneira lúdica, sabendo que estava cutucando a onça com a vara curta, mas se recusando a implorar algo pra Itachi depois do mais velho ter judiado tanto dele na última hora — Mas se você continuar nesse ritmo, eu vou é dormir.

Itachi parou de se mover e o encarou pelo espelho, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do olhar desafiador de Sasuke.

— Você acabou de ter um orgasmo, eu estava tentando ter um pouco de consideração aqui! Sua vadia! — Itachi respondeu com irritação, agarrando novamente os cabelos de Sasuke e forçando sua cabeça para trás no mesmo momento que o penetrou com força — Mas já vi que profissionais como você não se importam muito com isso!

 _Aham, mentiroso de uma figa. Até parece que você agiu assim por consideração!_ — Sasuke pensou, lambendo os lábios ao manter a ligação pelo olhar através do espelho — _Mas é isso que eu mais gosto no Itachi mesmo: ele sabe que eu aguento, mas talvez seja melhor refrescar sua memória._

— Não sou uma garota Itachi, me come o mais forte que você conseguir e aí eu digo pra você se passou perto das minhas expectativas.

Mal a última palavra acabara de sair da boca de Sasuke e ele já se sentia arrependido de ter atiçado Itachi daquele jeito, porque seu nii-san definitivamente levou o assunto _muito a sério_. Reiniciou o sexo com um frenesi que Sasuke nunca tinha antes visto, mostrando que os “vinte minutinhos de ladinho” não chegavam nem perto ao que Itachi era capaz de fazer com ele num momento particular e, oh glória, sem interrupções!

_. _

_ I'm going work it, work it, until you wanting it out! _

_._

Itachi o penetrava com muita força, e sons de pele batendo contra pele ecoarem por todo o ambiente. Sasuke gemia e choramingava alto a cada movimento certeiro, sentindo sua próstata ser atingida sem parar. Itachi continuava a balbuciar sacanagem em seu ouvido, tantos absurdos que Sasuke não era capaz de entender metade do que ele falava, simplesmente por falta de conhecimento sobre o assunto.

O primeiro orgasmo de Sasuke no sexo propriamente dito (ou terceiro orgasmo naquele dia) foi extremamente intenso, e nem Itachi conseguiu impedi-lo de cair no chão, completamente extasiado com a sensação. Seu irmão respirava de forma descompassada atrás de si e também estava de joelhos no chão e ainda dentro dele, e provavelmente tentava se controlar pra não chegar ao orgasmo também.

— Sua biscate apertada! — Itachi sibilou, chupando o ar pelos dentes com força na tentativa de se acalmar, agarrando a cintura de Sasuke para que ele não se mexesse e dificultasse ainda mais as coisas — Porra, você parece que quer arrancar meu pau fora quando goza desse jeito, aperta demais!

Em outra situação Sasuke iria corar e morrer de vergonha com esse comentário. Mas não dessa vez, e ele ainda tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

— Talvez você não tenha me comido o suficiente pra me deixar mais largo pra você, Itachi-nii.

 _Oh meu Deus, cala-te boca! —_ a mente de Sasuke pensou tarde demais, o estrago já estava feito. Itachi, que readquiriu o controle de seu prazer quase que instantaneamente, colocou-se de pé em um pulo e se afastou.

Sasuke nem teve coragem de olhar para trás e ver o que seu irmão iria fazer; cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo grande vergonha de ter deixado seu lado “orgulho Uchiha e desafio fraternal” estragar tudo.

— Olha nii-san, desculpa, eu fui um idiota e...

Itachi reapareceu atrás de Sasuke, e dessa vez cobriu sua boca com a mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu alguma coisa dentro dele sem nada dizer. Sasuke tentou protestar, se debatendo em desespero por não entender o que acontecia, mas o primogênito não o soltou nem por um instante.

— Acho que você está certo, cadela. — ele sussurrou baixinho, e no mesmo momento Sasuke sentiu o seu interior vibrar, reconhecendo que o que Itachi havia colocado dentro de si era, na verdade, o vibrador que ele tinha acabado de usar — Vou resolver esse problema agora mesmo.

— Não! Itachi! — Sasuke até conseguiu libertar seus lábios por pouco tempo para protestar, mas logo Itachi passou a abusar o seu interior de tal forma que ele mal tinha coerência para falar.

O Uchiha mais velho realizava um vai e vem com o vibrador tão rápido e profundo que tudo que Sasuke conseguia fazer era gritar por misericórdia, sem parar. Mas Itachi não estava disposto a perdoar sua língua grande tão cedo e continuou o abuso sem se importar com os pedidos do mais novo, dando eventuais risadinhas de divertimento, adorando alimentar seu lado sádico daquela forma. Depois de quase cinco minutos naquela tortura, ele resolveu piorar ainda mais a situação: cessou momentaneamente a penetração e quando enfiou novamente o vibrador, inseriu dois dedos em conjunto com o objeto.

_. _

_ Because everyone needs a little more friction _

_._

Sasuke perdeu totalmente a voz naquele instante e tentou entender se sentia dor ou prazer com aquilo. Não conseguia diferenciar as sensações, mas não conseguiu pensar por muito tempo a respeito disso: Itachi não estava disposto a dar tempo para seu corpo acostumar com a invasão e retomou o ritmo de penetração de antes, atingindo a próstata de Sasuke sem parar e fazendo-o gozar de uma forma ainda mais escandalosa do que a anterior.

Itachi assistia tudo com muito interesse, como se apreciasse um experimento cientifico e tomasse notas mentais sobre o seu resultado.

_. _

_ They want to know about this sturdy contradiction _

_._

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA! — Sasuke gritou em meio ao seu orgasmo, arrancando uma risada do seu irmão sádico.

— Quando você me chama de “filho da puta” você está se xingando também, sabia? — Itachi falou em tom jocoso, mas Sasuke estava tão preso ao nirvana que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, respirando forte e tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração — Hmm... Uma gotinha só, otouto?

Foi só quando sentiu Itachi passar a mão sobre o seu pênis e mostrar o dedo sujo de uma única gota de esperma para Sasuke que ele compreendeu o significado das palavras finais. Itachi estava tirando sarro, porque Sasuke estava a um passo de ter um orgasmo seco.

Itachi estava ganhando.

O Uchiha mais velho, aproveitando a posição, encostou o dedo nos lábios de Sasuke, até que ele pareceu rendido o suficiente para aceitar os jogos de Itachi e sugou a gota solitária, lambendo totalmente o dedo de Itachi se uma forma libidinosa que, por si só, seria capaz de causar muito material mental para futuras punhetas de Itachi.

— Aprendeu a fechar a boca e não falar besteira, otouto?

_Agora fale a coisa certa boca, pelo amor de Deus!_

— Só vou abrir de novo se for pra te chupar, nii-san.

— Ótimo. — Itachi respondeu, manipulando mais uma vez o corpo de Sasuke em uma nova posição.

Agora Itachi estava deitado completamente no chão do banheiro e guiava Sasuke para subir acima de seu corpo, encarando-o de frente. Sasuke gostou muito da posição, não era algo que já houvessem tentado porque era muito difícil de disfarçar sexo naquela posição, mas percebeu que daquele jeito ele tinha muito mais controle sobre o sexo, o que era extremamente interessante. Entusiasmado, pegou o membro de Itachi e o guiou para sua entrada, penetrando-se de uma vez só até os dois corpos de unirem por completo.

_. _

_ You take it! You're such a perfect whore! _

_._

— Porra Sasuke desisto, você ainda aperta muito... — Itachi comentou, se sentando para poder pegar o rosto do mais novo com as suas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo recheado de desejo.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração derreter: como amava Itachi quando ele o beijava daquele jeito, principalmente quando fazia isso em meio a um sexo cheio de tesão. Isso demonstrava que, acima de qualquer ato libidinoso, Itachi era verdadeiramente apaixonado por ele; ele o amava, e essa era a principal prova de amor que Sasuke recebia.

Mas ninguém o entendia, e pra ele isso era conveniente. Afinal, só entenderia quem um dia tivesse o prazer de receber um beijo assim de Itachi, e se isso um dia acontecesse com outra pessoa... bem... _cabeças iriam rolar._

Ele riu entre o beijo, começando a rebolar baixinho, se acostumando com a posição e a maior invasão que ela proporcionava. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ver abaixo da saia de Sasuke, mas ambos sabiam que a sensação de sexo daquele jeito era diferente, e queriam experimentar.

_. _

_ You take it, baby, until you come in me! _

_._

— Agora falando sério Itachi-ni... — Sasuke murmurou contra os seus lábios, erguendo e descendo seu corpo de forma experimental e arrancando um suspiro inebriante do outro — ... não sou eu o problema, você que é grosso e delicioso demais.

— Isso é um elogio?

— Lógico que é. — Sasuke respondeu, agarrando uma das mãos de Itachi e a trazendo para perto de si, colocando-a próxima de sua virilha, forçando-a apertar sua barriga. Itachi pareceu confuso, mas logo seu olhar se arregalou em compreensão. Sasuke não parava de se mover, sempre vagarosamente — Consegue sentir?

Itachi sentia, e como sentia: ele conseguia sentir o seu próprio corpo dentro do corpo de Sasuke, cada vez que ele se movia para cima ou para baixo, Itachi sentia a leve saliência no corpo de Sasuke, e essa saliência era _ele mesmo_ dentro de Sasuke. Ele o marcava de tal forma que era possível sentir por fora!

_. _

_ You take it (you push it too far too soon) _

_._

— Às vezes, quando a gente transa, eu pressiono esse ponto com a mão só pra sentir você dentro de mim e ter certeza de que não é nenhuma alucinação... — Sasuke falava com uma quantidade tão intensa de luxúria e amor, que Itachi simplesmente não se aguentou mais.

_. _

_ You take it (you burn on my hands) _

_._

Agarrou Sasuke e passou a forçá-lo para cima e para baixo, tomando-o para si de um jeito surreal, mordendo cada pedaço exposto de sua pele, arranhando suas coxas e destruindo sua meia-arrastão em vários pontos, beijando seus lábios de tempos em tempos. Sasuke gemia, suspirava, ria e o agarrava de todos os jeitos, e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade (mas não foi mais do que poucos minutos) Sasuke abriu a boca em um grito silencioso e comprimiu o pênis de Itachi com seus músculos internos de tal forma que Itachi se viu obrigado a ceder.

_. _

_ You take it (your arrogance is lost) _

_._

E independente da maneira como o corpo de Sasuke o fazia se sentir bem... Independente de qualquer coisa, ouvir aquelas três raras palavrinhas que Sasuke exclamou em meio ao seu último orgasmo sempre fazia Itachi ter a maior sensação de prazer do planeta:

— Eu te amo!!

_. _

_ You take it (get ready) _

_ You take it, you take it, take it! _

_._

Ele gozou, forte, como nunca antes havia feito. Estava se segurando há muito tempo, e por isso o orgasmo foi extremamente intenso e ainda mais recheado de sêmen que convencionalmente. Sasuke recebeu tudo com muito bom grado, sentindo suas paredes interas arderem com a essência de Itachi, mas isso tudo só contribuiu para que ele ficasse ainda mais satisfeito.

Quando Itachi recobrou as forças e a coerência, levou a mão para baixo da saia de Sasuke e inspecionou o estado de seu membro, rindo de leve ao evidenciar que, sim, Sasuke tivera um orgasmo seco.

— Sequinho, amor. — ele teve que provocar, não seria ele mesmo se não provocasse Sasuke por isso.

O mais novo girou os olhos.

— Oh, cale a boca. — ele murmurou, fazendo beicinho e tentando sair de cima de Itachi, falhando miseravelmente e caindo sobre o seu peito.

Itachi riu e o abraçou, beijando cada ponto do rosto de Sasuke que conseguia naquela posição. Depois de muita birra, o mais novo cedeu e retribuiu o abraço, não se importando nem um pouco ao perceber que estavam namorando daquele jeito num maldito banheiro público.

Mas lembrar-se que estavam em um lugar público fez todas as perguntas de Sasuke a respeito da convenção voltarem à mente, e ele arranjou forças para se apoiar nos braços e observar Itachi nos olhos.

— Você quer respostas, né? — ele questionou com seriedade, sabendo que não poderia mais evitar aquele assunto.

E, imitando o grau de austeridade do seu tom de voz, Sasuke concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

— Pode apostar, aniki.

 

_... Continua..._

* * *

_(1) Pelo amor de Deus, aprendam isso. Anel peniano não impede o homem de gozar, alguns têm dificuldades de chegarem ao orgasmo com ele, só que ele é feito apenas pra prolongar a ereção, o homem pode chegar ao orgasmo usando ele. Eu fiz pesquisa empírica (sim, já usei isso com namorado) e vi comentários a respeito na internet. Parem com essa lenda de que a ereção dura dias com anel peniano sem que o cara chegue ao orgasmo. =P Estou cansada de ler coisas surreais assim em fanfic._ __  
  
(2) Grover Cleveland é o presidente do EUA estampado na nota de mil dólares, e essa nota é algo extremamente raro no mundo, portanto vale muito mais que mil dólares por causa do seu valor de colecionador. Ela deixou de ser produzida há muitos anos e era produzida na época em que o dinheiro equivalia ao montante exato de ouro depositado no banco; portanto, tem um grande significado histórico. Existem menos de duzentas mil notas como essa no planeta.  
  
(3) Comiket: Alguns de vocês, principalmente os mais antenados com a cultura do Japão, sabem o que é uma Comiket. É a maior convenção de doujinshis do mundo e acontece em Tóquio duas vezes ao ano, sendo chamada de NatsuComi (quando ocorre no verão) ou FuyuComi (quando ocorre no inverno), onde os doujinkas apresentam seus trabalhos para venda, exposição e caça-talentos. Por óbvio, essa convenção agrega toda comunidade otaku, inclusive cosplayers.  
Doujinshis, para a eventualidade de algum leitor não saber o que é, equivale a uma fanfic só que é em quadrinhos, em formato de mangá — é uma espécie de “mangá feito por fãs” com os personagens do mangá oficial, ao passo que fanfic é um texto corrido como este que vocês agora lêem. Vale à pena lembrar que, como acontece em fanfics, doujinshis podem se utilizar de personagens conhecidos ou personagens próprios, como ocorre nas fanfics que nós chamamos de “fanfic original” — os doujinshis com personagens próprios são os alvos para os caça-talentos, e é assim que geralmente se consegue grandes contatos com revistas famosas no Japão. Quando se consegue um contrato, o doujinka se torna um mangaka (existem vários exemplos conhecidos, mas para termos didáticos só vou citar a CLAMP, que era um grupo doujinka e se tornou mangaka).  
De qualquer forma, a doujinka mais consagrada atualmente no fandom itasasu (portanto, não é uma doujinka de personagens originais) é a Mutsuki, e ela vende muitas coisas relacionadas ao Itachi e Sasuke, além dos próprios doujinshis sobre o círculo denominado “Mutsumix”. Eu não sei como é a questão legal desse tipo de trabalho, pois nós como ficwriters não podemos vender nada pra vocês e os doujinkas vendem (acredito que oficialmente não possam, mas isso acaba gerando visibilidade pro mangá original, então as revistas fazem vistas grossas). Sasuke e Itachi estão vestidos como fanart da Mutsumix (capa da fanfic, eu editei, mas a fanart original é dela) e o pessoal da convenção identificou como cosplayers da versão da doujinka e, é claro, associaram ao Kishimoto também.   
Muita coisa que eu escrevi sobre a convenção é “disse me disse”. Eu nunca fui, só ouvi falar, decerto deve haver varias coisas que não batem com a realidade... Eu pesquisei ao máximo pra fazer algo mais condizente com a realidade, então se algum leitor meu já foi na Comiket e encontrou meus erros de adaptação, por favor, me perdoe (isso vale pro próximo capítulo também).   
Para maiores informações sobre Comiket, Mutsuki, Mutsumix, doujinshis e seus círculos: Google! /o/  
  
(4) OOC: out of character. Eu acho que todo mundo já sabe o que é isso, mas geralmente quem começou a ler fanfic recentemente não sabe o que é. Nas fanfics, OOC é o termo que a gente usa pra definir quando um personagem está fora da característica dele do original, e IC (in character) é o termo usado quando um personagem segue suas características psicológicas do trabalho original. No roleplay de cosplay, OOC é usado quando somos nós mesmos, pessoas, e IC é o termo empregado quando estamos interpretando o personagem. No caso, o cosplayer quis dizer “não deixe brigas particulares afetarem sua interpretação do personagem”. 

_(5) Fandom: somos nós! xD Nós somos o fandom de Naruto, por exemplo. Fandom significa “comunidade de fãs”, e portanto tudo que os fãs fazem, como fanarts, fanfics, doujinshis, etc._

_(6) Sasuke e Itachi estão se referindo ao “orgasmo seco”, algo bem pouco explorado em fanfic. Existem vários tipos de orgasmo seco, mas no caso em questão o que o Itachi quer fazer é fazer o Sasuke gozar tantas vezes que ele não teria mais sêmen pra gozar, e portanto gozaria sem ejacular, simplesmente porque ele teria ejaculado tantas vezes que não teria mais “o que” ejacular, até seu corpo produzir o liquido seminal novamente._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Uma breve explicação sobre a escolha do título da fanfic, para aqueles que desconhecem o termo.  
> “Fourth Wall”, ou em português “quarta parede”, é um termo usado no teatro, cinema e literatura desde o século XVIII. É uma abstração que funciona da seguinte forma: no teatro, há três paredes ao redor do palco que o separa dos camarins e uma “quarta parede” invisível e metafísica, existente entre o palco e a platéia. No teatro clássico, diz-se que o que ocorre além da “quarta parede” não pode afetar a peça; os atores precisam abstrair os acontecimentos que ocorrem no público para uma boa atuação e precisam agir como se os personagens não tomassem conhecimento da platéia, se prendendo apenas no universo existente entre as três paredes. Os personagens devem agir como se fossem reais, presos somente ao universo das três paredes.  
> Mas essa forma de atuação vem mudando de alguns séculos pra cá, e então surgiu o termo “breaking the fourth wall” (tradução: quebrando a quarta parede), que também é um termo das artes cênicas e da literatura, que consiste em trabalhos onde há a interação entre o público e os personagens nos quais geralmente os personagens percebem que são ficcionais. Nos animes isso também é usado de vez em quando, até em Naruto isso já aconteceu (principalmente nas omakes do começo do Shippuuden, quando o Naruto ou demais personagens interagiam com a gente em jogo de perguntas e respostas). Pra quem tem o costume de assistir peças, principalmente de comédia, com certeza se recordarão de alguma que o personagem “mexeu” com algum membro da platéia, ou até fez com que ele subisse ao palco para continuar a interação.  
> Enfim, eu tenho certeza que todo mundo aqui já viu alguma situação no teatro, cinema, vídeo-games, televisão ou até mesmo em livros onde há a quebra da quarta parede e a mistura entre os dois universos. Provavelmente vocês conheciam essa forma de atuação, mas alguns de vocês não deviam saber que existe um termo técnico pra isso. E se não viram até então, bom... acabaram de ver, de uma forma um pouco diferente do que ocorre geralmente na quebra da quarta barreira, já que nesta fanfic o Itachi e Sasuke são “reais” — e eu vou explicar isso no último capítulo (o capítulo três), sem afobação!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores!!  
> Eu fiz uma pesquisa de opinião na fanpage perguntando se vocês queriam aguardar pra ler o final na íntegra, ou queriam que eu dividisse e postasse primeiro o Capítulo 3 e depois o Epílogo. Bom, vocês escolheram de maneira quase unânime a divisão! Então aqui está o Capítulo 3 da fanfic, que não tem lemon propriamente dito, mas tem momentos de comédia, romance e explicações.  
> No epílogo haverá um lemon que se passa alguns meses depois dos acontecimentos da fanfic. Então aguardem mais um pouquinho pro lemon final (já comecei a escrever e está ficando grande! Hehehe).  
> Boa leitura a todos!! =D

**Breaking the 4th Wall**

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

Sasuke não costumava ser o tipo de pessoa que perdoava fácil, nem que deixava um assunto de seu interesse morrer com tanta facilidade, mas dessa vez Itachi estava com sorte, já que seu irmão estava se comportando bem mais dócil do que ele antevira.

Como Itachi não respondeu absolutamente nada no banheiro da área VIP da Comiket, afirmando que explicaria tudo para Sasuke em breve, ele imaginou que o caçula iria dar o maior piti da face da Terra. Por sorte, talvez ele tenha achado um bom remédio para as revoltas de Sasuke: uma dose cavalar de orgasmos seqüenciais.

Piti? Que piti? Ele chegava a estar  _manso_! Quando Itachi entregou-lhe uma a muda de roupas casuais que estava dentro da mochila e o orientou a trocar a fantasia de  _maid,_ afirmando logo em seguida que voltaria dentro de quinze minutos, Sasuke apenas gritou e jogou as orelhas de  _neko_  em suas costas, nada além disso! E, acredite, isso era um gesto de docilidade quando se tratava de um Sasuke nervoso.

De qualquer forma, o Uchiha mais novo ainda se sentia relativamente enfezado e frustrado, apesar do grande prazer que acabara de sentir. Para minimizar sua irritação, resolveu se despir daquela maldita fantasia (ato regado de muitos gemidos de dor e desconforto, já que todo o seu corpo parecia arder) e vestiu a nova muda de roupas. Era simples: um par de tênis, uma camiseta preta, um jeans azul escuro e uma cueca ( _Oh, graças a Deus!_ ), todas peças evidentemente masculinas, e isso fez Sasuke suspirar em alívio. Por fim, lavou as mãos, o rosto, e tentou ao máximo tornar o seu penteado um pouco mais apresentável.

Juntou todos os acessórios e o vestido e se questionou o que fazer com aquilo. Estava quase optando por tentar dar descarga na fantasia de  _neko-maid_  quando Itachi voltou ao banheiro, arrancando a roupa de suas mãos e guardando-a novamente na mochila, informando que “Certamente você usará isso em outra ocasião otouto, nem pense em jogar fora!”.

Itachi sobreviveu a essa afirmação e por isso poderia se considerar um homem com sorte. Orgasmos seqüenciais _realmente_  era o remédio contra a fúria de Sasuke! Itachi fez uma nota mental com essa descoberta, pois essa informação certamente era preciosa.

É claro, o Uchiha mais novo estava particularmente chateado. Apesar de não ser capaz de negar que tinha amado a brincadeira dos dois e realmente não se arrependia de nada que havia acontecido, ele queria respostas e Itachi estava deixando-o no escuro sem a mínima vergonha na cara! Só que, no fundo, ele confiava em seu irmão mesmo de olhos fechados e, por isso, decidiu lhe dar uma última chance antes de surtar de vez.

Todavia, se seu Nii-san não revelasse a verdade no próximo destino ele o faria desejar nunca ter nascido!

Independente da frustração de Sasuke, os dois se dirigiram a limousine sem grandes problemas, utilizando a saída VIP (Sasuke precisou de muita ajuda para andar e xingou toda a humanidade à cada novo passo no trajeto). Ao entrar no veículo, Itachi se sentou ao seu lado e começou a observá-lo de maneira sonhadora, enquanto ele permanecia enfezado e com os braços cruzados.

— Você está bravo comigo, otouto? — questionou ludicamente, levando as mãos aos cabelos do irmão e acariciando uma mecha de sua franja.

Sasuke fez um barulho de frustração com a garganta e virou o rosto, gesto que fez o mais velho rir consideravelmente e puxá-lo pelo braço, forçando-o a se sentar em seu colo, abraçando-o com carinho enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você é um idiota. — o caçula murmurou baixinho, automaticamente levando suas mãos aos cabelos de Itachi e retribuindo o carinho. Sim, ele estava bravo, era verdade, mas ele era incapaz de ignorar um momento afetivo como aquele: eram extremamente raros.

Se os irmãos Uchiha tinham pouco tempo para transar, eles tinham menos tempo ainda para namorar, trocar carinhos e gestos de afeição. Nos poucos instantes que podiam ficar sozinhos, os dois preferiam transar — eram homens, afinal de contas! Mas isso não significava que Sasuke e Itachi não sentissem falta de um gesto de amor, beijos doces e carícias suaves, de modo que às vezes eles colocavam todos os hormônios de lado apenas para desfrutar de um momento assim na companhia um do outro. Eram momentos preciosos que faziam Sasuke desejar ser capaz de ter um namoro normal com Itachi e não aquela loucura de relacionamento que eles viviam.

_Mas agora não é a hora de se martirizar pensando nesse assunto._

— Eu sou um idiota  _apaixonado_. — o mais velho concluiu, abaixando suas mãos pelas costas de Sasuke até a altura de seu traseiro, apertando-o de leve.

Instantaneamente Sasuke puxou seus braços para cima e se afastou um pouco para olhar o primogênito com ares de censura. Ele queria namorar, não transar!

— Não, você é um idiota  _tarado_ , tire as mãos daí! — Itachi obedeceu ao comando furioso do mais novo e deslizou suas mãos até o seu rosto com suavidade, forçando-o a fitá-lo nos olhos. Inicialmente o mais novo ficou sem reação, um pouco surpreso pelo gesto, já que esperava que Itachi fosse insistir em boliná-lo por mais alguns minutos, ao menos — Que... o que você...?

Sasuke nem sabia ao certo o que queria perguntar e por isso se calou, tentando interpretar a expressão facial de seu irmão. Não precisou analisá-lo por muito tempo, pois logo Itachi suspirou fundo, amaciou o olhar e confessou baixinho:

— Estou com medo, Sasuke.

— Medo do quê?

— Da sua reação. Se você vai aceitar ou não o que eu vou propor. — Itachi respondeu com sinceridade, voltando a acariciar o rosto de Sasuke com ternura — Eu planejei muito esse dia, mas não posso planejar a sua resposta. Por isso, eu estou com medo.

— Você está  _me_  deixando com medo...  _de novo_. — apesar das palavras, Sasuke sorria calorosamente, tentando acalmá-lo. Não era todo dia que ouvia o grande Itachi Uchiha admitir algo assim, e por óbvio ficou preocupado com ele e queria transmitir conforto — Você me conhece melhor do que mesmo me conheço. Não sei o que está planejando, mas sei que você jamais faria algo que eu não fosse gostar.

Itachi sorriu também, desfazendo um pouco suas feições preocupadas e deixando Sasuke consideravelmente mais calmo. Parou de acariciar as bochechas do mais novo e o puxou para mais perto, encostando sua testa à dele e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

— Me beije...

O Uchiha caçula nada fez inicialmente, se perguntando se havia ouvido o comando corretamente. Itachi pedia por um beijo, isso não era algo costumeiro na relação dos dois. Geralmente Itachi não precisava nem  _pedir_  por isso, pois o mais novo passava quase a integralidade do seu tempo tentando roubar qualquer tipo de gesto afetuoso dele. Esse comportamento era extremamente peculiar.

— Você está nervoso mesmo, né? — ele concluiu, também segurando o rosto de Itachi com as duas mãos.

Itachi, todavia, não reagiu ao seu toque: apenas fechou os olhos e aguardou.

Sasuke, intimamente feliz pelo pedido do irmão, se curvou para frente e encostou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o docemente. O Uchiha primogênito o abraçou com mais força, trazendo-o mais para perto de seu corpo, mas foi o mais novo quem comandou, algo que também não era muito comum na relação dos dois.

Era ótimo beijar Itachi, seja lá de qual maneira isso acontecesse. Mesmo que Sasuke controlasse o ósculo no momento, Itachi ainda o mapeava com as mãos e tinha grande dominação sobre as carícias corporais, sem estendê-las à algo mais sexual.

Ele somente alisava a sua cintura e barriga, por cima da roupa, levando suas mãos cada vez mais para cima, massageando todo o corpo de Sasuke de uma forma incrivelmente relaxante, de modo que depois de um tempo o mais novo já estava grogue demais para continuar a comandar o beijo. Itachi reassumiu sua posição predominante, pedindo passagem com a língua ao acariciar os lábios de Sasuke suavemente, mordendo seus lábios e trocando alguns selinhos antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Quando Itachi interrompeu o ósculo e passou a dar atenção para o seu pescoço com mordidas suaves, Sasuke deixou um gemido fraco escapar de sua garganta e o abraçou, trazendo-o para si e segurando o tecido de seu paletó com as unhas firmemente.

— Eu te amo tanto, nii-san. — murmurou baixinho, arrancando um suspiro apaixonado do outro, que evidentemente estava feliz pela declaração também pouco corriqueira entre os dois.

— Agora eu posso “amaciar” com você, otouto? (1) — Itachi murmurou, acariciando os lábios de Sasuke, achando fascinante a maneira como eles se contorceram em um sorriso radiante.

Sasuke enrubesceu de maneira terna perante o olhar de Itachi, e respondeu a pergunta com um singelo afirmativo de cabeça.

E, diferente do último passeio de limousine, os herdeiros Uchihas simplesmente gastaram o restante da viagem namorando de forma inocente: trocando carinhos, beijos, sorrisos e palavras de afeto. Se algum expectador comparasse o comportamento dos irmãos de pouco mais de uma hora e meia com aquele momento, diria que eles pareciam pessoas totalmente diferentes; mas isso seria uma falsa percepção da realidade.

Na verdade, era dessa forma que a relação dos dois geralmente funcionava: Sasuke e Itachi tinham um grande desejo sexual um pelo outro, desejos que nem sempre eram os mais convencionais entre um casal. Contudo, depois que satisfaziam seus caprichos, ambos ficavam especialmente abertos à carinhos e trocas de afeto; só que geralmente a falta de tempo os impedia de agir daquela forma no pós-sexo.

Quando Itachi se deu conta de que já havia passado mais de quarenta minutos e eles já deveriam estar próximos de seu destino final, retirou Sasuke de seu colo e o colocou sentado ao seu lado, procurando novamente outro utensílio na mochila.

— Você não vai me dar outra fantasia agora, não é? — o caçula questionou, um pouco temeroso — Porque eu não sei se consigo transar de novo hoje... Você...

— Shii. — Itachi sibilou, cobrindo os lábios de Sasuke com seu indicador, silenciando-o — Não sou tão cruel como você pensa. Vire-se de costas pra mim.

Sasuke ainda o olhou com desconfiança por alguns segundos, mas no fim resolveu manter sua palavra e confiou em Itachi, movendo-se um pouco no assento do veículo e tentando conter o leve gemido de dor que sentia na sua região traseira.

Deu as costas para Itachi, que imediatamente cobriu seus olhos com alguma coisa. Sasuke levou os dedos ao rosto e sentiu a suave textura do tecido algodão, contornando-o com os dedos e percebendo que ele ia até um nó firme na parte de trás da sua cabeça, finalizado com uma laçada simples.

— Uma venda. — ele constatou, e Itachi respondeu um “uhum” baixinho, mesmo que a afirmação de Sasuke não fosse uma pergunta — Acho que não é uma besteira tão grande assim ficar com medo de você, aniki.

— Ah otouto, confie em mim! — Itachi respondeu entre uma risadinha baixa.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo a velocidade da limousine diminuir até parar completamente.

Itachi o pegou pela mão, ajudando-o a levantar e sair do veículo. Trocou algumas palavras com o motorista e lhe entregou uma gorjeta (Sasuke já tinha passado por tanto vexame naquele dia que nem se preocupou em imaginar o que homem havia pensado ao vê-lo vendado daquela forma).

— Amor. — Itachi o chamou e, às cegas, Sasuke virou a cabeça na direção de sua voz — Nós vamos ter que andar um pouco.

— Andar? — o mais novo questionou, inclinando a cabeça em um gesto de questionamento — Por que não pediu pra limousine nos deixar na porta?

— Porque chamaria muita atenção e nós não estamos em uma região onde esse tipo de veículo é comum. É bom que nenhuma pessoa daquela quadra nos veja sair de uma limousine. — Itachi respondeu, puxando o braço de Sasuke e dando o primeiro passo — Apenas levante bastante a perna ao andar para não tropeçar. São apenas seis quadras, eu guio você.

— Itachi-nii, eu não estou conseguindo andar direito, lembra? — o Uchiha mais novo reclamou, um pouco emburrado com toda essa história. Podia sempre contar com o seu irmão pra complicar o que era extremamente simples. — Vou tirar a venda então, já tá difícil andar normalmente imagina com... e-... Ei!

Mas Itachi não deu nem sequer um segundo para reclamações: ele simplesmente o pegou no colo e ergueu um metro do chão, levantando-o como havia feito há pouco tempo no centro de convenções. Sasuke se debateu desesperadamente, afinal, eles estavam no meio da rua e ele usava roupas masculinas! Seria um escândalo ser carregado por outro homem dessa forma!

— Itachi-nii!! Me põe no chão  _agora_!! — o mais novo berrou em plenos pulmões, agitando todo o seu corpo de todas as formas possíveis para que Itachi perdesse o equilíbrio e o soltasse.

— Quieto Sasuke, assim você vai cair! — foi a resposta minimalista de seu irmão, que ignorou prontamente os seus protestos e o impulsionou para cima, segurando-o com mais firmeza e imobilizando suas pernas no processo.

— Me solte!! Que ideia é essa?! Nós estamos na rua, nós... Itachi, pare de andar!!

Sasuke fechou os punhos e tentou socar o peito de Itachi, mas o Uchiha mais velho logo abaixou sua venda e o censurou com um olhar mortífero, aquele tipo de olhar que fazia o mais novo jurar que existia um reflexo vermelho nos olhos de seu aniki; Sasuke sentiu seu sangue congelar e desistiu de golpeá-lo.

Itachi cobriu seus olhos novamente e recomeçou a caminhada.

— Alguém pode ver. — o caçula tentou se justificar, falando mais baixo do que outrora — Alguém pode mandar uma foto pro pai, nós...

— Aqui ninguém nem sabe que a gente  _existe_. Fique calmo!

E a discussão continuou durante várias passadas, durando o tempo suficiente para Itachi acelerar o caminhar e chegar logo no destino.

Sasuke ainda estava reclamando com veemência quando seu irmão o botou de volta no chão, e então ele finalmente se deu conta de que não estava pisando mais no concreto da calçada e sim num piso diferente, bem mais liso.

— Nós chegamos? — ele perguntou, levando as mãos para o rosto a fim de tirar a venda; Itachi o impediu, segurando seu pulso com suavidade.

— Quase. Aguarde mais um pouco.

Pelo silêncio, Sasuke constatou que eles estavam sozinhos no ambiente, e por isso ele decidiu cooperar e não retirou a venda, aguardando de braços cruzados a próxima atitude de seu irmão.

O mais velho apertou alguma coisa, pois o som de botões eletrônicos soou no ambiente. Parecia uma senha, de seis dígitos, seguidos por um ruído de destravamento. Sasuke foi puxado para frente, andou dez passos e parou novamente. Ele escutou o barulho de elevador se movendo, o “plim” das portas se abrindo, e logo foi puxado para dentro.

— Nós estamos em um prédio. — Sasuke constatou o óbvio, Itachi até riu de sua inocência.

— Sim.

— Pra qual andar vamos?

— Décimo quinto.

— E o que tem lá?

— Sua surpresa.

Sasuke não fez mais perguntas, aguardando pacientemente enquanto Itachi acariciava discretamente a palma de sua mão com o dedo anelar.

— Eu espero que você goste. — ele murmurou baixinho, incerto e um pouco apreensivo, curvando-se para frente e roubando um selinho de Sasuke numa tentativa de se acalmar.

— Confio em você. — Sasuke respondeu, segurando o rosto de Itachi e retribuindo o selinho roubado com um beijo um pouco menos inocente, mas ainda sim breve.

Esse gesto pareceu acalmar consideravelmente Itachi; Sasuke sempre sabia o que fazer para controlar um pouco as emoções de seu irmão, e talvez por isso eles se dessem tão bem como amantes.

Segundos depois, ouviu o “plim” novamente e foi guiado para fora do elevador, enquanto Itachi retirava um chaveiro barulhento do bolso.

— Nós estamos em outro hotel? O nosso tinha cartão pra destravar a porta, não chave.

Itachi não respondeu e o caçula sentiu seu coração bater mais forte em ansiedade. Onde eles estavam? Por que ele se sentia daquela forma, tão ansioso? A troco de quê Itachi estava fazendo todo aquele mistério?

— Ei!!! — Sasuke protestou em voz alta ao sentir Itachi carregá-lo em seu colo mais uma vez — De novo não!!

— É pra dar sorte! — foi a resposta divertida de seu irmão, mas logo depois de dar três passos, ele o botou no chão novamente e levou as mãos para a sua venda, retirando-a de sua cabeça em um movimento só — Pode abrir os olhos, otouto...

Sasuke obedeceu ao comando, piscando algumas vezes para tentar se acostumar com a claridade e compreender melhor o ambiente onde se encontrava, dando alguns passos à frente enquanto apreciava a decoração.

Estava no meio da sala de um apartamento residencial compacto, menor do que um apartamento familiar, mas maior que uma quitinete. Havia uma cozinha interligada com a sala e os dois ambientes eram separados por um balcão que fazia às vezes de mesa de jantar. Um corredor seguia à sua esquerda e também havia uma porta solitária a sua direita, bem como uma sacada ao final da sala. A decoração era bonita, bem mais simples do que Sasuke estava acostumado a ver em sua casa, mas ainda sim aconchegante e sem exageros — um lar no estilo que Sasuke gostaria de morar. Ao todo, os moveis dos dois ambientes eram de seu agrado, bem como a predominância das cores preto e vermelho na decoração, as suas favoritas.

— De quem é esse apartamento? — Sasuke questionou, virando-se para Itachi e o observando com genuína curiosidade — Você emprestou pra gente não ficar no hotel?

Itachi abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos, empurrando sua franja teimosa para trás, mas ela logo voltava à posição inicial. Sasuke reconhecia essa movimentação de Itachi, porque ele costumava mexer em seus próprios cabelos enquanto buscava inconscientemente por auto-conforto; de fato, ele estava nervoso e Sasuke não compreendia os motivos para aquele comportamento.

— O que houve, aniki? — Sasuke questionou, dando um passo a frente e tomando o rosto de Itachi com as suas mãos mais uma vez — Por que você está assim?

— Porque ele quer te chamar pra morar nesse apartamento, mas está morrendo de medo da sua resposta, Sasuke. — uma voz soou próxima do caçula, que se virou subitamente, surpreso por não ter percebido até o presente momento que tinham companhia naquele local.

— Kakashi, o que você tá fazendo aqui!? — Sasuke questionou, enquanto Itachi praticamente rosnava de frustração e tirava as mãos de Sasuke de seu rosto, encarando Kakashi com uma ira que só podia significar sua infelicidade ao vê-lo naquele lugar, especialmente naquele momento. Decerto Itachi também não tinha percebido que tinham companhia.

Kakashi estava ali, usando roupas casuais, escorado em sua parede, lendo a maldita pornografia de sempre ( _como ele ainda não decorou esse livro?_ ). Parecia concentrado em sua leitura e não olhava para os irmãos, apesar de evidentemente prestar atenção na presença deles.

— Obrigado por estragar tudo Kakashi. — Itachi falou com irritação, dando um passo a frente e deixando Sasuke totalmente abobalhado para trás — Era pra ser uma noite inesquecível, o que  _diabos_  você tá fazendo aqui!?

O grisalho ergueu o olhar de sua leitura e encarou o Uchiha primogênito finalmente, parecendo se divertir com a forma como ele demonstrava frustração.

— Ah Itachi, eu te conheço tanto que tive que vir dar uma força. — ele disse, fechando o livro, guardando-o no bolso e dando de ombros — Você não ia ter coragem de falar, você tem uma alucinação bizarra de que o Sasuke não iria aceitar e morre de medo de perdê-lo. Quantas vezes você tentou tocar no assunto com ele e depois apareceu frustrado consigo mesmo lá no meu quarto, reclamando da sua covardia?

Itachi estreitou o olhar, definitivamente odiando a resposta. Pelo jeito, não queria que Sasuke ficasse sabendo dessas conversas.

— Mas hoje seria diferente!!

— Igual aquela vez no bimestre passado quando você tinha jurado pra mim que ia contar pro Sasuke antes de fazer o registro da escritura pública?

O moreno mais velho até corou com aquela lembrança; Kakashi se controlou para não rir.

— Mas aquela vez...

— Itachi... — a voz sem fôlego de Sasuke soou baixinho, calando Itachi e o fazendo voltar sua atenção para o mais novo na seqüência e prestando atenção em sua aparência: Sasuke parecia surpreso, com os olhos arregalados e sem foco, tentando entender o que acontecia ali — Você realmente...?

O Uchiha mais velho se aproximou rapidamente de Sasuke e, mais uma vez naquele dia, segurou o rosto dele com as suas duas mãos, forçando-o a o encarar e recobrar o foco.

— É verdade — ele sussurrou, bastante assustado por não conseguir decifrar os sentimentos de seu irmãozinho naquele momento — Eu comprei esse apartamento pra gente, para nós morarmos juntos. Nós temos o consentimento dos nossos pais, apesar de eles ainda fingirem que não sabem de nada sobre o nosso relacionamento.

— Um apartamento. — Sasuke disse com a voz neutra, ainda sem fôlego, mas sem dar dicas da sua resposta; Itachi engoliu em seco. — E nossos pais sabem...

Kakashi soltou uma risadinha baixa e deu um impulso com o pé na parede, caminhando até o casal e colocando algo na mão de Sasuke.

 _Uma chave?_  — o Uchiha mais novo concluiu, olhando para o objeto de metal com interesse.

— Estou no andar de baixo e as regras são as seguintes: entrada proibida entre as dez da noite até as dez da manhã, nesse período eu vou fechar com a trava interna. Fora isso, se aparecer ao meio-dia me traga almoço; se não, não entra.

Mas o caçula não parecia acompanhar muito bem a explicação do grisalho, e agora exibia um olhar ainda mais confuso.

— O que é isso?

— A chave do meu apartamento Sasuke. — Kakashi respondeu, dando uma piscadinha para o mais novo ao perceber que ele havia finalmente compreendido — Eu sabia que vocês não conseguiriam ficar muito tempo sem a minha presença, então não vou ficar muito longe dos meus Uchihas favoritos.

— Você que não consegue deixar a gente em paz... — Itachi murmurou entre os dentes, e Kakashi voltou sua atenção para ele, apontando o dedo para o seu rosto.

— E você, modos. — falou com censura, cada vez parecendo se divertir bastante com toda situação — Estou no andar de baixo e quero dormir sem o Sasuke gritando a noite toda.

O grisalho se inclinou para perto de Sasuke, murmurando uma pequena constatação antes de deixar os pombinhos à sós.

— E Sasuke, pega leve essa noite, você está até mancando. Se exagerar é capaz de precisar de uma cadeira de rodas amanhã.

O Uchiha mais novo corou da cabeça aos pés, mas antes de decidir se brigava com Kakashi (ou Itachi, que tentava esconder uma risada com um ataque de tosse), o grisalho saiu da casa, trancando a porta atrás de si com duas voltas de chave. Pelo jeito, Kakashi também tinha a cópia do apartamento deles.

— Droga, ele tirou uma cópia enquanto eu estava dormindo... — Itachi murmurou irritado, mas decidiu não pensar muito no assunto: seria impossível manter Kakashi longe por muito tempo, ele sabia que cedo ou tarde o grisalho também teria uma cópia, já que ele mesmo entregou uma cópia da sua chave pra Itachi e, agora mesmo, para Sasuke.

 _E definitivamente essa é a menor preocupação do momento..._  — o primogênito concluiu, abaixando sua mão e segurando a de Sasuke, trazendo a atenção do mais novo de volta para si.

— Diga alguma coisa... — ele pediu com a voz fraca.

Sasuke suspirou baixinho, dando um passo curto a frente e descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Itachi. Instintivamente o mais velho o abraçou e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com a mão livre.

— Eu não acredito que você tinha pensado que havia uma possibilidade de eu não aceitar... — ele comentou, depositando um selinho no pescoço de Itachi e sentindo os braços dele o envolverem ainda mais forte — Não foi tudo que a gente quis? Sair daquela vida doida e da agenda desumana do nosso pai?

— Sim, mas eu sempre quis te tirar de lá quando o padrão de vida continuasse o mesmo, quando eu assumisse a diretoria. — Sasuke se afastou um pouco, observando Itachi enquanto ele se explicava — Só que acabou surgindo essa oportunidade, e apesar do padrão ser um pouco inferior, eu pensei que...

— “Padrão inferior”? — Sasuke questionou, franzindo o cenho — O que quer dizer com “padrão inferior”?

— Sasuke, isso aqui é um apartamento de classe média-baixa. — Itachi explicava pacientemente, tentando fazer Sasuke entender que não estava desmerecendo o imóvel — Nossos pais permitiram a nossa saída, mas não apoiaram minha decisão, e por isso não vão nos ajudar financeiramente, nós teremos que começar do zero. Não teremos criados, não teremos espaço, nem móveis de ponta, nem comida pronta a todo momento, nem...

Sasuke o calou com um beijo, muito bem dado, para ver se Itachi deixava de ser besta. Quando desprendeu seus lábios dos finos de seu amado, o segurou pela raiz dos cabelos e o forçou a encará-lo, observando-o de uma forma totalmente penetrante.

— Não me deixe ter a impressão que você pensa que eu sou tão fútil dessa forma.

— Eu sei que você não é fútil, irmãozinho. — Itachi respondeu, deixando um sorriso torto brotar em seus lábios — Se fosse fútil, não me deixaria te comer no chão de um banheiro público, mesmo estando limpo.

Sasuke corou um pouco com a lembrança, mas se esforçou para não deixar a temática da conversa mudar.

— Então por que acha que todas essas coisas são importantes pra mim?

— Não é que elas sejam importantes otouto, mas é uma questão de costume. — ele explicou, tirando a mão de Sasuke dos seus cabelos e agarrando as duas mãos do mais novo, beijando os dedos com carinho — Não vai ser mil maravilhas como você imagina, a gente nem sabe cozinhar, muito menos limpar uma casa. Vai ser complicado se acostumar no começo e eu não queria ter que passar por essa fase de adaptação com você. Por isso o plano inicial era manter o padrão, mas chegou a um ponto que eu não agüentei mais esperar; eu espero que você entenda e aceite começar uma vida mais simples comigo.

Sasuke tapou a boca de Itachi e levou o dedo indicador da outra mão aos seus próprios lábios, fazendo o gesto de quem pedia silêncio.

— Eu aceito... — ele disse, sentindo os lábios de Itachi formarem um sorriso radiante debaixo de sua mão — Mas só se a gente puder fazer sexo na cozinha; afinal, não ter criados também tem suas vantagens, nii-san... (2)

Itachi deixou uma risadinha escapar de seu nariz e mordeu a palma da mão de Sasuke, indicando que estava bastante interessado nessa história de “sexo na cozinha”. O caçula, no entanto, retirou a mão da sua boca e se afastou um pouco.

— Mas não agora. — ele disse, fazendo Itachi praticamente choramingar de frustração — Você tem muita coisa pra me explicar e eu estou sem paciência para esperar mais.

— Ahh Sasuke, tenha dó! — Itachi falou, se aproximando do mais novo novamente e puxando-o pela cintura, unindo o baixo ventre dos dois — Vamos consumar nossa união, inaugurar nossa casa!

O Uchiha mais novo girou os olhos, tentando se afastar de Itachi, que o agarrou ainda mais forte, impedindo-o de escapar.

— Você já entrou comigo nos braços que nem uma noiva Itachi, qual o próximo passo? Me dar uma aliança? — ele questionou, levemente irritado.

Sasuke não estava brincando quando disse que exigia respostas. Ele mesmo chegara a conclusão de que aquela era a última chance de Itachi, e o seu irmão mais velho parecia desperdiçá-la sem pensar duas vezes.

— Só se você usar o modelo feminino, com pontos de luz. — o outro respondeu, aparentemente não percebendo que Sasuke já estava no limite de sua paciência.

Sasuke mostrou o dedo do meio e Itachi mais do que rapidamente envolveu seus lábios ao redor do dedo e chupou forte. O caçula suspirou fundo duas vezes, piscou os olhos com força, mas por fim simplesmente agarrou outro Uchiha pela gola da camisa e o guiou até o sofá; desta vez, o mais velho permitiu a movimentação brusca.

— Nem uma palavra... — Sasuke grunhiu e Itachi interpretou aquilo como um sinônimo de excitação.

— Você é tão hormonal, otouto. — ele sussurrou, dando um beliscão no traseiro de Sasuke enquanto ele o puxava para o sofá, divertindo-se com o tapa que recebera na mão em retorno.

Chegaram ao destino e Sasuke o empurrou, obrigando-o a se sentar; Itachi praticamente despencou no sofá, mas aproveitou a movimentação para puxar o mais novo consigo. Sasuke caiu sentado no colo de Itachi, friccionando virilha contra virilha com o impacto e arrancando um gemido dos dois.

— Putz... Ah Sasuke... — o Uchiha mais velho murmurou, puxando Sasuke pela gola e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto falava — Você realmente aguenta mais uma vez?

— Por que não tenta descobrir? — o mais novo sussurrou sensualmente contra o seu ouvido, ganhando uma mordida forte no pescoço em resposta.

Mais do que rapidamente, Itachi arrancou a maioria das roupas de Sasuke. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o barulho alto de tecido rasgando, mas sabiam que Itachi que deveria ter estragado alguma peça de roupa de Sasuke. Dentro de instantes o mais novo estava apenas de cueca.

Itachi mordia a pele branca e salgada pelo suor das “atividades anteriores” em vários pontos de seu corpo, arrancando gemidos impudicos e necessitados de Sasuke que, por sua vez, tentava se concentrava e abrir o cinto da calça social de Itachi.

— Então agora a gente vai ter uma vida de casado, aniki? — Sasuke murmurou docilmente no ouvido de Itachi, ganhando um grunhido como resposta e uma mordida forte em seu pescoço — Hum??

— Sim... — ele sibilou, tentando arranjar alguma coerência e formar palavras enquanto sentia tanta lascividade por um sexo de consumação — Droga Sasuke, eu até queria casar de verdade com você, mas esse é o máximo que dá pra fazer.

— Isso basta, eu estou  _muito_  feliz!

Itachi não duvidou. Sasuke sorria tão largamente, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar de alegria. Se o caçula não fosse tão orgulhoso, provavelmente estaria chorando naquele momento — apesar de Sasuke gostar de uma submissão leve, ele ainda tinha muito orgulho Uchiha correndo em suas veias. Droga, até Itachi estava com vontade de chorar, se sentia tão aliviado e genuinamente radiante pelo irmão mais novo ter aceitado seu convite.

— Eu te amo. — o mais novo falou, dando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Itachi e ganhando um suspiro contente.

— Eu te amo mais. — foi o que ele respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados e acariciando as curvas de Sasuke com as mãos, agarrando suas nádegas com força e decidindo que as declarações de amor já estavam de bom tamanho por hoje.

Ele queria  _ação!_

— Mas como todo bom esposo, você precisa ser devidamente educado, nii-san.

Isso dito, Sasuke se colocou de pé em um pulo, fazendo Itachi piscar duas vezes, completamente perdido ao sentir o peso de Sasuke deixá-lo. Abaixou o olhar e se deu conta de que seu irmãozinho juntava as roupas do chão.

— O que... O que você está fazendo!?

Itachi também ficou de pé, tentando segurar sua calça para não cair com essa movimentação (afinal, o seu irmão chegou a abrir seu cinto, botão e zíper), mas Sasuke empurrou seu peito, forçando-o a se sentar no sofá mais uma vez.

— Hoje você dorme no sofá. — Sasuke respondeu, com o tom de voz levemente irritado, escondendo o seu divertimento ao falar aquilo.

Se Itachi queria brincar de casinha, deveria respeitar as  _suas_ regras.

—  _O quê?!_  — o mais velho respondeu, totalmente indignado — Você gostou de tudo que fizemos hoje Sasuke, nem vem com drama pra cima de mim agora!

— Eu amei Itachi, faria tudo novamente. — o mais novo respondeu, aproximando-se do mais velho novamente e puxando sua gola, encarando-o bem de perto, seus lábios quase encostando à sua boca uma vez — Eu amo quando você judia de mim, amo dar pra você, amo me humilhar pra você... Adorei ser sua  _neko-maid_  essa tarde, faria de novo todo santo dia.

Itachi acariciou os lábios de Sasuke com a língua, mas a caricia não durou muito e nem se converteu em um beijo, pois o maldito simplesmente o  _mordeu_. Não foi forte, mas revoltante o suficiente para fazê-lo xingar em voz alta.

— PUTA QUE PARIU SASUKE! — ele grunhiu, estreitando o olhar furiosamente.

— Olha como fala da mamãe. — Sasuke o censurou _, definitivamente_  se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Novamente se afastou de Itachi, agora com as roupas seguras em seus braços — Você vai dormir no sofá não por ter me comido daquele jeito maravilhoso, nii-san.

— Então por quê!?

— Pra aprender a não me enrolar desse jeito. — Sasuke respondeu, decidido a mudar de opinião em seu veredito — Essa era a sua última chance de me contar a verdade e você desperdiçou. Ah, e amanhã quero um relatório de explicação junto com o meu café, você sabe né: puro e sem açúcar.

Itachi, acreditando que ainda dava tempo de arrumar a situação, tentou se explicar. Todavia, ao abrir a boca para se pronunciar, Sasuke se inclinou para frente e enfiou a mão dentro de sua cueca, liberando seu membro em questão de segundos, fazendo-o perder o fôlego instantaneamente.

— Putz! — o mais velho deixou escapar, jogando a cabeça para trás no encosto.

Aquela movimentação o pegou de surpresa e ele não estava pronto para sentir prazer naquele momento. Sasuke não ajudava nada a sua libido ao masturbá-lo daquela forma, de modo que ele não conseguia pensar direito e entender a intenção do mais novo. Respirando fundo, Itachi decidiu se pronunciar entre um gemido de prazer.

— Otouto, se decide de uma vez!

Sasuke riu baixinho, aumentando a intensidade da punheta e ganhando um grunhido de satisfação de Itachi.

— Eu já me decidi, amor. — o mais novo respondeu, agarrando a mão do mais velho com a sua mão livre e entrelaçando os seus dedos ao dele de uma forma carinhosa e meiga.

Tal gesto fez com que Itachi concluísse que Sasuke estava apenas brincando com ele e que iria sim ceder a mais uma rodada de sexo; Itachi já estava até pensando em sair do sofá e arrastar Sasuke para a cozinha (e era culpa do mais novo ele ter esse tipo de fantasia agora).

Contudo, depois de poucos segundos, Sasuke colocou a mão de Itachi dentro de sua própria cueca e encerrou subitamente a masturbação que realizava; por fim, retirou sua mão do corpo de Itachi e se afastou, olhando-o com desejo, paixão e determinação.

Ele queria ceder, mas não iria ceder... Não dessa vez. Estava furioso demais pra isso. Itachi realmente precisava aprender uma lição aquela noite.

— Sasuke... não... — Itachi choramingou, apertando a base de seu pênis na esperança de manter a ereção e conseguir convencer Sasuke a voltar pra perto de si.

Mas o Uchiha caçula estava decidido e, por isso, deu dois passos para trás, encarando o olhar grogue de Itachi com ares de superioridade e vitória.

Itachi, ainda levemente afetado pelo prazer, não tirou a mão de dentro de sua cueca, mas ergueu a cabeça e encarou o mais novo com esperança.

— Quer que eu seja a “esposa”, né? — Sasuke respondeu, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios — Então bem vindo à vida de casado, nii-san.

Sasuke o assoprou um beijo e lhe deu as costas. Itachi quase gemeu alto ao ter a visão do traseiro ainda encoberto pela roupa íntima, mas que exibia marcas visíveis e grandes de unhadas. Seus arranhões, marcas que ele mesmo havia deixado naquele corpo há pouquíssimo tempo.

De certa forma, Itachi estava furioso por Sasuke lhe dar as costas dessa forma. Mas ele sabia que naquele momento nenhum tipo de ordem seria acatada, pois Sasuke estava sim muito revoltado. Itachi pisou na bola, ele sabia disso (apesar de não admitir), mas ainda sim ele queria tanto o mais novo... Céus, tudo que ele queria naquele momento era que Sasuke voltasse ao seu colo e falasse “É brincadeirinha, nii-san!”.

Mas isso não ia acontecer, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

— Sasuke, não faz isso comigo. — sua voz soou chorosa até mesmo para os seus ouvidos.

Se de nada adiantaria ordenar, ele iria tentar usar a tática do mais novo. Afinal, com ele costumava funcionar o dengo de Sasuke, quem sabe funcionasse a inversão de papéis.

E, aparentemente, surtiu efeito, pois Sasuke quase cedeu e voltou para o colo de Itachi.  _Quase_. Mas não o fez, afinal: quando o orgulho Uchiha está em jogo, não há dengo que dê xeque-mate.

— Ah faço, ô se faço!

Dentro de poucos instantes, Itachi estava sozinho na sala, ouvindo o barulho da porta do quarto de casal bater e a chave trancar a fechadura. Sasuke obviamente tentou entrar na primeira porta e percebeu que se tratava do quarto dos dois, e por isso não explorou os outros cômodos da casa (o que era bom, pois Itachi tinha que mostrar um monte de coisa e não queria que ele estragasse a surpresa).

Itachi suspirou, desfazendo o seu dengo inútil. Mesmo sob a perspectiva de dormir na sala, de castigo e literalmente “na mão”, Itachi sorria com extrema felicidade: ele, finalmente, estava morando sozinho com Sasuke, com o amor de sua vida, e não era uma simplória noite no sofá que iria destruir o seu excelente humor.

 

**(***)**

 

Naquela manhã, Sasuke resolveu dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Acabou levantando da cama somente às dez horas da manhã (algo que nunca fez na vida) e foi direto tomar um banho minucioso. Ele tinha desabado de sono assim que entrou no quarto, nem cruzou a sua mente a possibilidade de tomar um banho, apesar de saber que se arrependeria de dormir sem banho pela manhã.

Mesmo acordando ansiando por um banho quente, ficou satisfeito em perceber que já estava “pronto pra outra”: qualquer pessoa que fizesse o que Sasuke fez no dia anterior não estaria disposto a fazer sexo por pelo menos três dias, já que o corpo costumava pedir por misericórdia e ficava dolorido por algum tempo, mas ele não era assim.

 _Kakashi que enfie a “cadeira de rodas” no rabo dele..._ — pensou, sentindo-se especialmente satisfeito consigo mesmo naquela manhã.

Sasuke tinha uma libido realmente invejável e uma recuperação física muito boa, sua estamina retornava totalmente depois de algumas horas de sono e, ao menos aparentemente, seu corpo também voltava à normalidade, de modo que ele amanheceu sem dores no corpo, em especial na sua região traseira. Itachi dizia que Sasuke era um amante perfeito por conta dessa sua característica física e Kakashi, o pervertido, dizia que o esperma de Itachi deveria ter substancias cicatrizantes, porque isso não era nada normal.

Sasuke nunca negava quando Kakashi falava essas coisas, apesar de Itachi sempre iniciar uma briga com o mais velho quando provocações do gênero aconteciam. Ainda sim, quem Sasuke queria enganar? Talvez se fosse outra pessoa o seu namorado, e não Itachi, ele não teria tanta disposição e recuperação física assim. Era a “química” que possuíam que o fazia viver tão disposto para o sexo, não havia outra explicação.

Quando saiu do banheiro Sasuke deixou de lado a intenção de vestir roupas assim que sentiu o cheiro do ambiente: queimado. Algo estava queimando no apartamento, e queimando  _feio_. Nem se incomodou em por um roupão, simplesmente saiu do quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura e correu para a sala, preocupado com Itachi e com a possibilidade de algum eletrodoméstico ter dado curto circuito e colocado o apartamento em chamas.

Assim que chegou ao ambiente conjugado sala-cozinha, percebeu que estava certo. Sim, alguma coisa havia queimado, porque a fumaça no ar estava bastante perceptível. Preocupado, buscou seu irmão com o olhar, e o encontrou sentado no banquinho do balcão, enfezado e com os braços cruzados.

— O que aconteceu!? — Sasuke questionou entre uma tossida e outra, correndo em direção ao mais velho e agarrando sua mão — Vamos sair daqui!

— Me solta Sasuke. — Itachi respondeu, irritado, puxando o braço para longe — Eu já abri a janela, o cheiro já vai sair.

Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que não havia chamas nem curto circuito no apartamento, e a expressão contrariada de Itachi só poderia significar uma coisa:

— Você tentou cozinhar? — ele questionou, abaixando o olhar e procurando alguma panela ou prato de comida que denunciasse a tentativa frustrada de Itachi.

Logo encontrou uma frigideira com algo completamente carbonizado dentro, jogada de qualquer jeito na pia; era de lá que vinha toda aquela fumaça. Sasuke caiu na gargalhada, tentando agarrar Itachi e provocá-lo um pouquinho.

O Uchiha primogênito, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz com o que aconteceu.

— Eu disse que não seria fácil. — o mais velho respondeu, emburrado, evitando o olhar de Sasuke, evidentemente envergonhado por ter conseguido a façanha de queimar algo daquela forma.

— Oh meu Deus, eu preciso mandar uma foto disso pro Kakashi! — Sasuke disse, pensando em voltar pro quarto para pegar seu celular para registrar logo aquele momento inédito. A legenda da foto seria: “O prodígio Uchiha”.

Mas Sasuke nem precisou procurar seu celular, pois quando virou as costas para ir buscá-lo ouviu a voz de Kakashi soar, um pouco baixa, mas ainda sim bem audível:

— Não se preocupe Sasuke, eu já estou ciente do que o Itachi fez, está empesteando meu apartamento também! — o grisalho reclamou do andar de baixo; os Uchihas conseguiram escutar porque ambas as janelas estavam abertas no momento — Vou dar uma matricula de curso de culinária pra vocês de aniversário. Ah, Sasuke, lembra aquilo que eu disse de “se vier no meu apartamento na hora do almoço, traga comida”? Pode esquecer!

Sasuke aumentou ainda mais a intensidade de sua gargalhada e Itachi suspirou irritado, se levantando e se aproximando da pia, abrindo mais a torneira e percebendo que ao encher a frigideira de água a fumaça diminuía bastante.

Sim, os dois eram tão alheios a assuntos culinários que sequer sabiam desse detalhe.

Sasuke ouviu Kakashi fechar a janela de seu apartamento e soube que ele e Itachi adquiriram privacidade novamente. Por isso, resolveu tentar agradar Itachi e melhorar seu péssimo humor matinal.

— Por que você tentou cozinhar!? — indagou entre o riso, se aproximando-se do mais velho e o abraçando por trás.

O caçula achava toda aquela situação extremamente adorável, pois jamais imaginou que Itachi fosse capaz de dar um deslize daqueles. Era reconfortante perceber que seu irmão não era tão perfeito quanto aparentava ser, e que agora ele poderia tirar sarro disso o resto de sua vida.

Apesar de tudo, tirar sarro de seu irmão é uma das melhores coisas que existem na face da Terra. Mesmo que Itachi fosse seu amante, será sempre seu irmão em primeiro lugar e tirar sarro dos irmãos é uma lei que deve sempre ser cumprida.

— Você não pediu pra eu fazer café pra você? — Itachi respondeu, indignado — Eu tentei fazer, oras!

Sasuke, ainda rindo da situação, olhou para o balcão e viu que havia algumas coisas em cima da mesa, como torradas, geléias, manteiga, e uma garrafa térmica de café. Ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Itachi, enfiando o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço e inalando o cheiro de fumaça que seu amante depreendia da pele.

Sasuke nunca imaginou que um cheiro como aquele pudesse ter efeitos afrodisíacos. Vai ver era a tentativa de agrado de Itachi em si que deixava tudo muito sexy, já que, querendo ou não, Itachi tentou fazer algo que não sabia fazer  _por ele_ , e Sasuke costumava se sentir excitado toda vez que recebia um agrado de seu irmão; seja ele sexual ou não.

Não era segredo algum que Sasuke tinha uma personalidade bastante sexual. Ainda sim, ele não pretendia se render aos seus anseios naquele momento, pois ainda tinham muito o que conversar até ele perdoar Itachi de uma vez e dar a ele a “comemoração” que tanto desejava.

— Acho que eu estou te amando três vezes mais agora. — Ele murmurou, dando um beijinho estalado na orelha de Itachi e fazendo-o resmungar de dor — Obrigado pela tentativa, vamos comer o que é comível.

— Você é “comível”, Sasuke. — Itachi respondeu, girando os dois e prendendo-o contra a pia, dando um beijo sensual em seu queixo — Não era você que queria transar na cozinha?

— Nós vamos tomar café, você vai me explicar tudo que tem que ser explicado, e daí eu vou  _pensar_  no seu caso. — Sasuke respondeu, irredutível, conseguindo escapar da pegada de Itachi e puxando-o pelo braço para que eles voltassem ao balcão.

Guiou Itachi até um dos bancos altos e aguardou que ele se sentasse, o que ele acabou fazendo, mesmo que um pouco relutante. O banco de Sasuke estava do outro lado da bancada, mas ele fez questão de puxá-lo para se sentar ao lado de Itachi.

— E então... — o Uchiha mais novo falou, alcançando o açucareiro — Como foi sua noite de “casado”?

— Ainda estou esperando as núpcias...

Itachi, apesar de ter respondido, prestava mais atenção no que Sasuke fazia do que em suas palavras. Assistia o garoto colocar quatro colheres de açúcar na própria caneca, não entendendo porque ele fazia isso, já que açúcar era algo que Sasuke detestava amargamente.

— O que deu em você pra adoçar o café? — Indagou, observando o seu irmãozinho alcançar a garrafa térmica e encher o recipiente de café preto — Você odeia açúcar!

— Uhum, eu odeio mesmo. — ele respondeu, mexendo o café com a colherzinha para dissolver o açúcar — Mas você adora.

Sasuke colocou a caneca na frente de Itachi, que amaciou sua expressão irritada quase que instantaneamente. Satisfeito, o caçula sorriu, inclinando-se para frente e beijando de leve a boca de seu amado.

— Não fique tão irritado com você mesmo, isso que aconteceu vai acontecer mais vezes até a gente aprender a nos virarmos sozinhos. Isso faz parte do nosso aprendizado. — ele sussurrou, ganhando um beijo mais intenso como resposta. Ao se separarem, Sasuke pegou a caneca e colocou nas mãos de Itachi — Obrigado por tentar cozinhar pra mim.

— Um dia eu vou cozinhar de verdade pra você, otouto. — Itachi respondeu, levando o café aos lábios e fazendo uma careta — Isso está horrível.

— Botei muito açúcar? Achei que pra você nunca era demais.

— Não, eu que errei. Acho que botei pouco pó de café, está fraco.

Sasuke sorriu, balançando a cabeça e pegando novamente a garrafa térmica. Roubou a caneca vazia que estava na frente de Itachi e colocou um pouco de café, tomando um gole e imitando a careta de Itachi.

— Tá péssimo mesmo. Argh! Mas eu ainda te amo. — ele disse entre o riso compartilhado, forçando o resto do líquido fraco para dentro em dois longos goles.

Procurou algo seguro para comer na mesa, optando por tentar saborear uma torrada pura (era impossível Itachi ter estragado algo que deve ter comprado pronto no supermercado, não é mesmo?). A primeira mordida foi segura, a torrada estava em condições de ser ingerida.

— Então, comece a falar. — ele murmurou sem mais rodeios, dando mais uma mordida na torrada seca.

— Hmm... — Itachi fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, alcançando uns papeis que estavam do outro lado do balcão e entregando-os para Sasuke — Aqui está seu relatório.

— Você realmente fez um relatório? — o Uchiha mais novo se surpreendeu, esticando a mão e analisando o calhamaço de folhas A4.

— Não fiz um relatório, são documentos que eu já tinha te separado pra mostrar pra você, mas eu tinha pensado em mostrar depois que...

— Shii, me deixa ler.

Sasuke sorriu de leve, um pouco satisfeito por ter conseguido tudo que havia pedido na noite anterior. Itachi estava dócil, bem menos dominador naquela manhã; e apesar do caçula gostar da submissão, ele também gostava de variar um pouco.

Itachi, no entanto, não gostou muito de ser interrompido daquele jeito e beliscou a metade da coxa descoberta pela toalha de Sasuke, com força e deixando uma marquinha vermelha.

— Eu vou te foder até você desmaiar por ter me feito dormir no sofá e você sabe disso... — Itachi sibilou, observando o mais novo beber o café enquanto pegava os papeis para ler, parecendo totalmente despreocupado com a ameaça ou o beliscão.

Não tinha porque Sasuke ficar preocupado com algo que ele desejava, não é mesmo?

— Isso também faz parte do seu pedido de desculpas, então não fale como se fosse algo ruim.

Itachi riu em descrença, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto recebia uma piscadinha divertida de Sasuke. O Uchiha mais jovem parecia realmente ter um ótimo humor aquela manhã!

E como se lesse sua mente e desejasse provar isso, Sasuke se levantou de seu banco e sentou em no colo de Itachi. Apesar do mais velho estar levemente irritado, acabou circundando os braços ao redor da cintura do mais novo, observando-o com adoração e desejo enquanto o mais novo lia os documentos.

Sasuke ainda estava com a toalha presa firmemente em sua cintura, mas Itachi já brincava com o nó e ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até ela escorregar de sua cintura e ser esquecida no chão da cozinha. O primogênito Uchiha lhe dava leves beijinhos no pescoço e ele, por sua vez, propositalmente rebolava de tempos em tempos em seu colo, provocando-o cada vez mais e sentindo “algo” endurecer rapidamente abaixo de seu traseiro.

Mas em um determinado momento Sasuke parou de rebolar e abaixou o calhamaço de papeis na mesa, depositando sua caneca no balcão e encarando Itachi nos olhos com seriedade.

— Ali diz que “Sasuke” e “Itachi” são personagens de um mangá, chamado Naruto.

— Isso.

— De autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

— Aham.

— Eu não acredito que você deixou o Kenji Taira fazer isso... (3)

Itachi se admirou por Sasuke se lembrar dessa pessoa e fazer a associação entre eles tão rapidamente. Ele acreditava que teria que explicar tudo tim-tim por tim-tim, mas pelo jeito Sasuke foi mais rápido no gatilho do que ele anteviu.

— E não inventa de dizer que você não sabia que isso ia acontecer. — Sasuke complementou, um pouco nervoso com a situação agora que já a compreendia em partes — Você sempre foi um gênio, aniki!

Itachi suspirou, percebendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, sobraria para ele...

Kenji Taira era um antigo amigo de Itachi e, até onde Sasuke sabia, assistente de produção de Masashi Kishimoto. Ele não sabia muito sobre o Kishimoto, apenas que ele era um mangaka famoso, mas nunca teve vontade de descobrir mais sobre a obra que ele produziu, apesar da ligação indireta que possuíam. Ainda sim, o caçula se lembrava precisamente do nome “Masashi Kishimoto”, não tinha como esquecer.

Quando Itachi conheceu Kenji, Kishimoto e ele já estavam em processo criativo considerável, pois já tinha ganhado um prêmio com seu primeiro mangá e já possuía uma equipe criativa (4). Kenji era mais velho que Itachi, mas mais novo do que Kishimoto, e ironicamente era amigo da família, por alguma loucura do destino que Sasuke não compreendia muito bem, já que o pai de Kenji não era do mesmo ramo empresarial que seu pai. Ainda sim, os dois eram amigos e a família de Kenji era uma das poucas pessoas que freqüentavam a mansão Uchiha.

Sasuke ainda era uma criança ranhenta naquela época, mas se lembrava da animação de Kenji ao contar tudo sobre a produção do próximo mangá de Kishimoto, afirmando veementemente que seria um grande sucesso. Kenji mencionava que Kishimoto era aberto a opiniões para a criação de personagens, e Itachi discutiam com o amigo durante várias horas sobre esse assunto, dando sugestões e parecendo realmente empolgado com tudo aquilo.

Sasuke odiava as visitas de Kenji, porque tinha ciúmes da atenção que Itachi dava ao adolescente. E, por isso, ele nunca se esqueceu de toda aquela história.

— Sasuke, eu nunca falei pro Kenji usar a gente como personagem... — Itachi tentou se explicar, torcendo pra Sasuke não ficar irritado demais; ele estava gostando bastante do humor excepcional que seu irmão exibia àquela manhã e não queria perdê-lo.

— Como assim você não deixou se o Kishimoto inseriu a todos nós, inclusive Kakashi, nesse mangá? A ficha de todos os personagens está aí nessa documentação!

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, empurrando de leve seu amante para fora de seu colo e indicando-o que deveria se sentar no banco de frente para ele. Teriam uma conversa importante naquele momento, e ele não podia deixar o corpo de Sasuke se tornar uma distração; ele queria esgotar de uma vez aquele assunto, pois não queria ter que tocar nesse tópico novamente.

— Sasuke... — Itachi começou sua explicação, encarando profundamente os olhos do caçula enquanto falava — Kishimoto não sabia da nossa existência até pouco mais de dois anos.

— Uh? — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça lateralmente, evidentemente surpreso com aquilo. — Como Kishimoto não sabia da nossa existência usou nossos nomes, inclusive em personagens que possuíam as mesmas características físicas que a gente?

— Você se lembra que há uns anos eu viajei com bastante freqüência sem a companhia do nosso pai?

— Sim, quando você foi fazer aquele MBA e me abandonava sozinho durante muitas noites. — Sasuke murmurou com ares rancorosos; ainda não havia perdoado Itachi pelo abandono daquela época.

— É mentira Sasuke, eu não fiz esse curso naquele tempo. — o Uchiha mais velho declarou; Sasuke ficou mais tenso em seu assento, encarando-o com certa indignação — Eu estava em reuniões com o Kishimoto e a equipe de produção do mangá de Naruto.

Sasuke piscou várias vezes, tentando assimilar as palavras de seu irmão, que simplesmente não pareciam fazer sentido algum.

— Explique-se. — ele disse, desistindo de tentar fazer aquelas informações terem alguma ligação.

Itachi respirou fundo, pegou a garrafa térmica, colocou uma grande quantidade do café (horrível) em sua canela e acrescentou açúcar, tomando um gole antes de voltar a explicar.

— Eu mantive contato com Kenji, você sabe disso. — Sasuke fez uma careta, Itachi optou por ignorar — Nós conversávamos de tempos em tempos, mais por e-mail do que pessoalmente, pois você sabe como é difícil para nós dois mantermos amizades com outras pessoas por causa da agenda complicada do nosso pai. Sendo assim, eu me esforçava pra tentar manter os poucos amigos que fiz quando era mais novo, e Kenji é um deles.

— Você não decidiu que agora seria um bom momento para declarar seu amor por ele, não é mesmo? — o mais novo questionou, sentindo o ciúme deixar o gosto amargo em sua boca.

Itachi girou os olhos e colocou a caneca de volta ao balcão.

— Não invente de ter ciúmes agora, otouto. Preste atenção no que tenho a dizer: eu nunca escondi muita coisa do Kenji, ele sempre soube que eu e você estávamos namorando.

Essa informação definitivamente pegou Sasuke desprevenido. Ele nunca imaginou que Itachi tivesse contado esse segredo pra outra pessoa, pois toda vez que ele afirmava desejar anunciar a toda humanidade que eles estavam juntos, Itachi lhe dava mais de cem motivos para não fazer uma declaração como aquela.

— Não acredito que você contou pra ele! — exclamou, abobalhado, tentando decidir se essa era uma boa ou má informação. Independente disso, Sasuke sentiu seu coração ficar mais quente, decidindo que gostou de saber que Itachi o assumira para alguém além de Kakashi.

— Sasuke, a única coisa que me impede de transar com você na frente de todo mundo são os nossos pais. — o primogênito declarou sinceramente, aproveitando o momento para acariciar o rosto de seu amado com ternura — Eu não ligo que os outros saibam, eu considero nossa relação uma grande conquista e gostaria de me vangloriar mais, mas eu não posso contar pra qualquer um, porque se essa informação chegar aos ouvidos dos nossos pais ou dos nossos concorrentes... bom... você sabe o caos que vai ser.

Sasuke confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, retirando a mão de Itachi de seu rosto, mas mantendo-a segura em seu colo. Não queria carinho agora, pois sabia que carinhos sempre resultavam em carícias mais intensas que se tornariam sessões de sexo; no momento, Sasuke queria respostas.

— Pois bem, e nessas conversas ele me disse que o mangá estava indo muito bem, que Kishimoto o permitiu fazer um spin-off da série, e então ele andava mais centrado na caracterização desse spin-off para publicação. Como era um trabalho de sua autoria, eu pedi pra ver.

Sasuke não sabia deste spin-off (e pra ser sincero, nem sabia o que significava esse termo), mas aquele não era o foco da conversa, e portanto fez um gesto de mão indicando que Itachi deveria prosseguir sua explicação.

— E “nós” estávamos lá Sasuke. — Itachi concluiu, dando de ombros — Estávamos no spin-off. Eu não entendi nada, até porque era uma história de comédia, totalmente lúdica, muito diferente do que Kenji afirmava ser o conteúdo de Naruto, mas ainda sim éramos nós naqueles personagens. Lógico que comprei o mangá principal na mesma hora e confirmei que também éramos personagens da obra do Kishimoto.

Sasuke compreendeu a forma como Itachi descobriu todo o ocorrido, mas não entendeu porque Kenji resolveu revelar aquilo depois de tanto tempo, e por isso resolveu questionar.

— Mas a troco de que ele te mostrou isso? — ele disse, tentando achar lógica naquela manobra.

— Bom, eu fiquei furioso quando vi e entrei em contato imediatamente com ele. — Itachi respondeu, se recordando daquele momento e sentindo um arrepio na espinha — Ele me disse que resolveu me mostrar porque eu estava reclamando muito da minha situação na empresa e da nossa vida corrida. Eu queria sair dessa vida e ele sabia disso, mas não tinha uma oportunidade plausível para que nosso pai não nos arrastasse pra dentro de casa novamente.

Sasuke sabia que Itachi não gostava de trabalhar no empreendimento da família, mas nunca imaginou que ele tivesse revelado isso para mais alguém. Na verdade, Itachi nunca disse isso para ele com todas as letras, e por isso o caçula se perguntou se o mais velho havia revelado ao amigo ou se Kenji era tão perceptivo quanto ele nas questões que envolviam os sentimentos de Itachi.

Seja lá qual opção fosse o fato, Sasuke se sentia igualmente enciumado.

— Bom, ai ele disse que Kishimoto e os produtores do anime estão planejando um filme, live action, que vai ser uma das maiores produções do cinema na história dos animes, para comemorar o fim de Naruto. O filme será lançado dois anos depois da estréia do último capítulo do mangá, que acontecerá em breve, para dar tempo do anime fechar a produção da série.

— E...?

— E eles não estavam achando atores para interpretarem “Sasuke” e “Itachi”. — ele respondeu, dando um sorriso prepotente — Kishimoto estava muito restrito com relação a isso, não escolhia qualquer um para os papéis mais importantes e nenhum dos candidatos o agradou. As vozes serão dubladas pelos seiyuu (5) do anime, mas eles não vão fazer a atuação corporal dos personagens, pois nem sequer se parecem fisicamente com eles. E se você assistir o anime, otouto, vai perceber que até a voz dos seiyuus parecem com as nossas...

Sasuke estava achando aquela situação cada vez mais surreal, mas começava a entender onde Itachi queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Observou seu irmão respirar fundo e concluir aquela bola de neve de uma vez por todas:

— Então Kenji achou que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para eu e você sairmos de casa, porque nos somos iguais a Sasuke e Itachi da série, e poderíamos...

Sasuke colocou o indicador nos lábios de Itachi, instruindo-o a parar de falar enquanto ele tentava digerir todas as informações que acabara de receber. Itachi compreendeu seu gesto prontamente, calando-se enquanto ele voltava a analisar os papeis e murmurar incoerências.

— Você não vai dizer o que eu estou achando que vai dizer, não é? — ele murmurou, bastante assustado com tudo aquilo, pegando os papeis novamente e folheando-os freneticamente — Ok, eu confesso que somos muito parecidos com os personagens, é até um pouco assustador. — ele olhava atentamente para uma imagem de Itachi e Sasuke lado a lado, se perguntando como diabos conseguiram capturar até a intensidade do olhar de seu irmão naquele traçado — Mas fazer o que você está insinuando é... inimaginável!

Itachi ficou quieto, observando seu irmão voltar a encarar as folhas explicativas, tornando a se pronunciar somente depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

— Kenji auxiliou o Kishimoto a desenhar alguns personagens, mas você sabe como ele pode ser persuasivo. — ele resolveu explicar, percebendo que Sasuke estava cada vez mais confuso com as semelhanças dos personagens com eles, inclusive em se tratando do resumo de personalidade que tinha escrito na página sete do dossiê, o qual o caçula lia naquele exato momento— O background deles, todavia, é bem diferente do nosso, já que eles são ninjas e tudo mais. Isso é plot inteiramente do Kishimoto, porque Sasuke e Itachi são personagens importantes pra série. Sasuke é um dos protagonistas principais.

— Protagonista? — o Uchiha mais jovem questionou, evidentemente assustado — Itachi, eu não sou um ator! Eu não vou conseguir interpretar um papel desse!

Como Itachi havia imaginado, Sasuke já tinha concluído suas intenções antes mesmo de ele dizer: estava claro que Kishimoto e Kenji queriam que os dois interpretassem aqueles personagens. De toda forma, não era algo difícil de concluir.

— Kishimoto viu uma foto sua e ele quer você. — Itachi fez uma careta suave, aparentando um pouco de ciúmes — Ele parece meio fascinado por você Sasuke... Kenji mencionou que o Kishimoto tem uma espécie de obsessão pelo personagem Sasuke, e talvez por você ser igualzinho a ele transferiu essa obsessão a você. Quando ele montou o personagem, afirmou ser baseado num amigo de infância, e tem gente por aí que especula que Kishimoto e esse “amigo misterioso” não foram apenas amigos. (6)

— Deus me livre Itachi, olha a loucura onde você nos meteu! — Sasuke respondeu, cada vez mais apavorado, olhando para os olhos da sua forma em mangá e sentindo um misto de sentimentos bastante intensos — E eu nem assinei contrato nenhum!

— Se você aceitar, pode assinar o contrato comigo; eu vou na segunda-feira fazer isso.

Sasuke piscou, erguendo o olhar para Itachi e aguardando qualquer tipo de demonstração de brincadeira por parte do irmão. Todavia, ele se mantinha completamente sério, indicando que, sim, ele havia decidido aceitar a proposta.

— Itachi, você também não é um ator. — o mais novo murmurou, um pouco preocupado por conta daquilo — Nosso pai vai surtar quando descobrir que você se expôs a mídia dessa forma, porque ele passou a vida toda tentando esconder a gente do mundo e...

— Eu aceitei o papel porque Fugaku só nos liberou por conta disso. — Itachi o interrompeu, fazendo o caçula arregalar o olhar com a revelação — Nosso pai deixou porque eu ameacei processar Kishimoto, otouto.

— ... Uhn?

— Eu disse para ele que se ele não deixasse a gente seguir esses papeis, eu processaria Kishimoto por utilizar nosso nome. Nosso pai luta pra ficar no anonimato e você sabe disso, um processo assim seria gigantesco, iria dar na mídia. Fugaku não quer isso.

— Você chantageou nosso pai? — Sasuke abriu um sorriso torto ao fazer essa pergunta — Sério?

Itachi compreendeu a animação de seu irmão, porque não era normal para eles desafiarem Fugaku dessa forma. Na verdade, foi uma atitude muito complicada para Itachi tomar e ele precisou de muita conversa com Kakashi para conseguir fazer isso; a lembrança do olhar que seu pai o deu quando Itachi colocou as cartas na mesa vai sempre ficar marcada na sua memória.

Seu irmão, todavia, não precisava saber desses detalhes...

— Bom irmãozinho, cada um luta com as armas que tem. — ele respondeu simplesmente, escondendo facilmente todas as lembranças ruins que a memória traziam consigo (talvez ele pudesse ter algum sucesso nessa história de atuação, não é mesmo?) — Ele aceitou minha proposta, mas impôs um monte de condições, sendo que a principal delas é que a gente fizesse o filme, mas depois retornaríamos a empresa. Óbvio que a gente não precisa voltar Sasuke, ganharemos um dinheiro considerável, nossos pais vão entender com o tempo.

— Tem certeza, Itachi-nii?

Sasuke o encarou durante um tempo, mas depois de um tempo interrompeu o contato visual, abaixando o olhar e parecendo envergonhado com tudo aquilo.

— Você não está fazendo isso só por minha causa, não é? Eu...

— Sasuke. — Itachi o chamou, erguendo o queixo de seu irmão com o polegar e forçando-o a encará-lo novamente — Não é segredo nenhum que você não quer nada com a empresa, até nosso pai sabe disso. Por conta disso, as fichas sempre ficaram em cima de mim, e é por isso que ele me condicionou desde quando entramos na adolescência a aprender o suficiente pra tocar o negócio.

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco culpado com aquela afirmação, porque da maneira que Itachi falava dava a entender que era por culpa dele que Fugaku forçava tanto Itachi ao limite. Todavia, o mais novo controlou logo esses sentimentos, sabendo que de forma alguma Itachi o culparia daquela forma.

— Eu sou pacifista, não quero tocar aquela empresa pra frente, porque os negócios dos nossos pais sobrevivem com a guerra. — Itachi declarou, dando de ombros — Eu não via uma escapatória, mas agora nós temos uma. Ele pode deixar essa parte da herança pro outro lado da família, não ligo pra perda patrimonial.

Era verdade, familiares interessados no negócio não faltariam. Claro, Fugaku sempre quis que seus filhos tocassem a empresa, mas ele não a deixaria morrer por conta desse seu desejo: iria, com toda certeza, colocar algum sobrinho na administração. A família Uchiha se dava muito bem, então não seria difícil encontrar um sucessor à altura.

Sasuke sorriu de forma radiante, compreendendo agora que não era uma loucura tão desmedida assim. Se desse certo, eles tinham muito a ganhar! E se não desse, é claro que sempre poderiam voltar pra casa, mesmo sob os olhares reprovadores do pai. De qualquer forma que analisasse, era uma tentativa que valia a pena.

— Mas e nossos nomes? — ele questionou, percebendo que havia muitos detalhes a se discutir — Nós temos os mesmos nomes que os personagens, seria estranho utilizá-los. Nós usaríamos o registro frio?

Sasuke se referia aos nomes “sociais” que ambos possuíam. Itachi e Sasuke possuíam dois registros cada um, o “quente” e o “frio”. O registro quente nada mais era do que seus nomes verdadeiros, com toda documentação real — raramente o utilizavam, só utilizavam para reservas de hotéis ou movimentações bancárias. Para a maioria dos negócios à parte da empresa, os garotos utilizavam o registro frio, visando a sua própria segurança.

O registro frio não era ilegal, era um sistema de proteção dado pelo próprio governo japonês à pessoas extremamente importantes na economia, a fim de protegerem seus negócios e sua privacidade. Sasuke e Itachi podiam usar o registro frio para o que quisessem, menos para cometer crimes, é claro.

— Óbvio. — foi a resposta mais do que imediata do mais velho — Você nunca usa o registro frio, mas eu já uso a um tempo. Ninguém, a não ser nossos amigos mais próximos, sabe que temos dois registros, e eu já me apresentei ao Kishimoto com o registro frio. Você, se aceitar, deverá usá-lo também.

O caçula abaixou o olhar, preso em seus pensamentos e tentando decidir o que achava de tudo aquilo. Claro, de certa forma estava empolgado com a perspectiva de sair de casa e fazer algo diferente do que simplesmente seguir os negócios de seu pai. Ainda sim, tantas coisas podiam dar errado...

— Você tem tempo pra pensar a respeito, Sasuke. — Itachi interrompeu seus pensamentos, puxando-o para fora do banco e o colocando de volta em seu colo — Mas eu acho que se você recusar o Kishimoto vem atrás de você pessoalmente.

Sasuke girou os olhos enquanto Itachi deu uma risadinha e mordeu seu queixo, puxando-o para um beijo rápido e lúdico.

— Estou perdoado? — o mais velho indagou, apesar de já saber a resposta pela forma como Sasuke retribuiu seu beijo.

— Está sim. — o mais novo respondeu, tentando fazer cócegas no mais velho; Itachi agarrou suas mãos rapidamente, impedindo-o de ir mais além nessa investida — Eu vou pensar, ok?

— Certo. — ele respondeu, sorridente e evidentemente satisfeito por Sasuke ainda manter o bom humor depois das explicações — Você quer sair pra tomar café otouto? Eu estraguei a maioria das coisas que tinha pra comer aqui em casa.

Sasuke puxou seus braços da pegada de Itachi, colocando-se de pé em um pulo e caminhando até a geladeira.

— Tem certeza que não tem mais nada pra comer aqui? — Ele questionou, abrindo a porta e observando o seu interior.

— Não tem Sasuke... — Itachi se colocou de pé, espreguiçando-se um pouco — Ponha uma roupa, vamos passar em alguma panificadora.

Naquele momento, Sasuke deixou sua toalha escorregar de sua cintura enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira, observando Itachi de canto de olho. Ele não tentou, nem por um instante, agarrar a toalha e se proteger da exposição; até chutou-a quando ela atingiu o chão, jogando-a para longe de seu corpo.

Itachi o olhou de cima a baixo, bem atentamente, atentando para a maneira como Sasuke colocou as mãos na cintura, sorrindo de maneira pervertida.

— Tem certeza que não tem mais nada pra comer aqui? — o caçula repetiu, aproximando-se de Itachi e abraçando seu pescoço — Não tem mesmo?

Itachi imitou o seu sorriso sacana de canto de boca, levando suas mãos à cintura exposta do mais novo, resolvendo responder a pergunta do mais novo com atitudes, e não com palavras.

Os irmãos Uchiha não tomaram café da manhã naquele dia; só conseguiram sair para se alimentar (de verdade) quando já estava quase no fim do horário de almoço. No entanto, nem Sasuke e nem Itachi reclamaram de fome, saciando sua fome de um jeito bem diferente do convencional.

 

**(***)**

 

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo...

— Não, não é brincadeira.

Sasuke olhava para o quarto a sua frente com a boca aberta em total descrença, tentando assimilar as particularidades daquele lugar, sem acreditar que seu irmão teria a audácia de montar um quarto daqueles. Quando Itachi lhe disse que havia mais quartos no apartamento que ele deveria conhecer, jamais imaginou que por detrás daquela porta em especifico existisse... tudo aquilo!!

— Explique-se, por favor. — Sasuke murmurou, quase sem fôlego, dando um passo a frente e inspecionando cada detalhe daquele lugar.

— Bom Sasuke, aqui será o nosso quarto de estudo.

— Quarto de estudo? — o caçula repetiu com descrença, apontando pra cama redonda no centro do quarto —  _Estudo!?_

Itachi deu de ombros, aproximando-se de Sasuke e o abraçando por trás.

— Estudos de muitas coisas diferentes, otouto.

Sasuke girou os olhos, mas sorriu satisfeito. Quem seria ele para negar “estudar” num quarto como aquele? Com certeza Itachi e ele estudariam coisas bastante diferentes, principalmente “anatomia”.

O quarto era do dobro do tamanho do quarto dormitório, e não tinha a aparência de um simples quarto de casal. Parecia mais um quarto de motel do que qualquer outra coisa: uma cama redonda no centro do quarto (e um espelho no teto e na parede oposta à porta, para o completo prazer de Sasuke), uma decoração suave e sensual, com iluminações de led com regulação de intensidade. Havia uma banheira de hidromassagem no canto esquerdo, bem como duas televisões grandes instaladas em pontos diferentes do ambiente. Aliás, Sasuke tinha certeza que havia câmeras de filmagem nos três tripés espalhados pelo quarto.

Tentando controlar o riso perante toda a mobília surreal que Itachi havia colocado naquele lugar, prestou atenção nos móveis mais “comuns” daquele lugar: havia um armário no canto direito (e Sasuke já tinha uma ideia de que tipo de “coisas” deveria ter dentro deste armário) e uma cômoda com...

_Livros?_

— O que é isso? Por que tem livros aqui, Itachi? — Sasuke perguntou, aproximando-se da cômoda e apreciando-a mais de perto.

— Não são livros, otouto. São mangás e doujinshis.

Sasuke pegou um dos exemplares nas mãos, percebendo se tratar do mangá de Naruto. Percebeu que todas as edições ali tinham alguma relação com Naruto, seja o próprio mangá ou os doujinshis propriamente dito.

— Agora entendi porque é um local de estudo. — ele disse, folheando algumas páginas do volume em mãos e fazendo uma careta — Por que eu uso saia nesse mangá?

Itachi deu uma risadinha divertida, apreciando a careta de Sasuke ao apreciar o modelito de seu “personagem”.

— Tecnicamente não é uma saia, mas acho que todo mundo que lê essa série se pergunta isso, otouto. — Itachi respondeu de forma divertida, espionando a imagem por cima do ombro de seu irmão — Mas não é como se você nunca tivesse usado saia na vida, né?

Sasuke optou por lhe dar um soco no ombro ao invés de responder, Itachi engoliu uma crise de riso, preferindo não provocá-lo mais a fundo.

O Uchiha mais jovem fechou o volume e o colocou de volta à prateleira. Alcançou um novo livreto, este com encadernação diferente, bem mais fino do que o volume do mangá.

— Esse daqui eu comprei ontem na Comiket, correndo, antes de te buscar pra gente ir embora. — Itachi anunciou, olhando com curiosidade a nova aquisição: ainda não tinha lido o seu conteúdo.

— É um mangá também? — Sasuke questionou inocentemente, apreciando a maneira como o traçado era levemente diferente daquele visto no mangá, mantendo as características que identificavam ele e Itachi. O personagem Naruto também não estava na capa, o que não era comum, já que ele era o protagonista da série.

— É doujinshi, círculo Mutsumix. — Itachi respondeu, abrindo o doujinshi e instruindo Sasuke a folheá-lo — Esse você vai gostar.

Sasuke se recordou do que a garota escandalosa falou na Comiket e ficou curioso para conferir tal doujinshi. Em certo momento começou a ler com calma cada página, mas Itachi aguardou pacientemente, parecendo curioso para ver sua reação com a história. Depois de seis páginas muito bem desenhadas, seu olhar arregalou consideravelmente e seu rosto corou de forma intensa.

Itachi soube, naquele momento, que Sasuke havia encontrado o lemon.

— Não sabia que existia esse tipo de coisa. — Sasuke disse, praticamente devorando cada painel do doujinshi com o olhar — E eu não sei se acho excitante imaginar outras pessoas lendo isso sobre a gente ou se fico morrendo de ciúmes.

— Eu demorei mais de um ano pra me decidir o que pensava a respeito disso, então não é nada mais do que natural. — Itachi respondeu seriamente, retirando o doujinshi das mãos de Sasuke e colocando-o novamente da prateleira — Você pode ler tudo que desejar, mas não agora. Quero te mostrar outra coisa.

Itachi aproximou-se da mesa escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto (parte que Sasuke ainda não tinha prestado atenção) e retirou de lá seu notebook, levando-o para a cama redonda e chamando Sasuke para que o acompanhasse.

Iniciou o sistema operacional e, mais do que rapidamente, abriu varias paginas já salvas na aba de favoritos. Em seguida, colocou o notebook no colo de Sasuke, instruindo-o a abaixar a tela com o botão direcional do teclado.

— O que é isso? — Sasuke perguntou, abaixando a tela enquanto lia, percebendo se tratar de uma história.

— Isso, otouto, são fanfics.

Sasuke nada disse, não compreendendo o que seriam “fanfics”. Decidiu que ao invés de perguntar a Itachi mais uma vez seria mais útil ler e chegar a uma conclusão própria. Assim como os doujinshis, Itachi e Sasuke eram personagens dessas histórias, que dessa vez eram puramente escritas, sem figuras.

Mas mesmo sem figuras, não significa que elas não conseguissem ser bem quentes. Alias, aquilo que Sasuke lia era, de longe, mais quente do que acabara de ver no doujinshi; extremamente mais detalhado e peculiar, de modo que Sasuke teve dificuldade entre lidar com a mistura entre a surpresa e a excitação crescente.

— Caralho... — ele sussurrou, clicando para avançar ao segundo capítulo, quase se esquecendo de que estava na companhia de seu irmão. Itachi riu alto, trazendo a atenção de volta para si — Quem escreve esse tipo de coisa?

— Fãs, do mundo todo. — o mais velho respondeu, apontando para o “Aviso legal/Disclaimer” — Eles que criam a trama e escrevem a história, mas utilizam os personagens do Kishimoto; no caso, nós dois.

Sasuke ficou quieto por um tempo, Itachi apreciava a forma como seus olhos percorriam rapidamente linha por linha, parágrafo por parágrafo. Sentia Sasuke ficar mais quente ao seu lado, e o corar de suas bochechas se intensificar cada vez mais. Ao chegar no fim daquela twoshot, o garoto ergueu o olhar para Itachi e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar e fazer o cérebro funcionar racionalmente.

— Itachi, eu quero ler tudo isso. — ele declarou, um pouco envergonhado por desejar ler algo erótico com aquela intensidade.

Sasuke se perguntou se era assim que Kakashi se sentia quando lia sua pornografia e esse pensamento o fez concluir algo que até então não tinha percebido.

— Kakashi... também tem fanfics do Kakashi? — Sasuke questionou, horrorizado, cobrindo a boca e arregalando o olhar — E dos nossos pais?

— Aham. — Itachi respondeu simplesmente, achando aquela reação divertidíssima.

Sasuke empurrou o computador para longe, como se ele fosse um animal feroz pronto para devorá-lo. O primogênito não conseguiu conter sua risada diante daquela reação.

— Existe filtro de pesquisa Sasuke, é só excluir os personagens. — ele respondeu entre o riso.

Sasuke olhou de maneira suspeita para o notebook, mas logo a curiosidade pareceu falar mais alto e ele o pegou mais uma vez, colocando-o no colo e abrindo a segunda aba de favoritos do seu irmão.

— Eu espero que você leia tudo isso irmãozinho, absolutamente tudo isso. — Itachi falou, retirando o computador do colo de Sasuke e puxando-o para um beijo rápido — Porque eu pretendo treinar com você.

— Treinar? Interpretação?

— Sim.

Sasuke fitou o computador por alguns instantes e depois tornou a atenção a prateleira de mangás e doujinshis, terminando o percurso de seu olhar ao fitar o rosto de Itachi. Franziu o cenho ao perceber as feições sacanas que ele exibia no momento, evidentemente amando a maneira como ele reagiu perante as fanfics.

— Você quer “treinar interpretação” comigo, é? — Sasuke disse, puxando Itachi pela gola e trazendo-o para mais próximo de si.

— Uhum... — o Uchiha mais velho respondeu, mordiscando seu pescoço e lhe dando beijinhos suaves na sua mandíbula enquanto respondia com a voz rouca de desejo — Quero treinar muito com você Sasuke _, tudo_  que está escrito...

— Caramba nii-san, só você pra conseguir transformar algo assim em algo excitante pra caralho.

Itachi deixou uma risadinha breve escapar e aumentou a intensidade de suas carícias, apertando com as mãos cada parte do corpo de Sasuke que tinha acesso naquela posição.

— Sasuke, tudo que tem você é “excitante pra caralho”. — ele sussurrou com a voz grave e ríspida, deixando bem claro o quão satisfeito estava com tudo aquilo — Se você está na minha cama é excitante pra caralho; se está num mangá, doujinshi, fanfic, é excitante pra caralho. A culpa não é minha, é sua.  _Você_  que é excitante pra caralho.

Sasuke adorou o elogio, mas teve que provocar o irmão, só para não perder o costume.

— Pervertido. — ele murmurou em seu ouvido, retribuindo os afagos e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi, sentindo seu coração acelerar consideravelmente com a situação.

— Como se você fosse muito melhor. — Itachi respondeu brevemente, soltando o corpo de Sasuke e ganhando um gemido de insatisfação em retorno.

Ele ignorou o protesto do mais novo, pegando o notebook novamente e colocando em seu próprio colo desta vez. Abriu uma fanfic que tinha reservado para mostrar caso Sasuke aceitasse bem a ideia de “conferir o fandom”. Assim que ela carregou na tela do notebook, o entregou novamente para Sasuke.

— Eu sempre sonhei em tentar essa aqui primeiro. O que acha?

Sasuke leu a sinopse, curta e simples, mas que deixava bem claro que seria uma fanfic puramente sexual. Admirou termos por ele desconhecidos (mas facilmente dedutíveis), como “uchihacest”, “itasasu”, “lemon”, “yaoi”, etc. Já no primeiro parágrafo entendeu perfeitamente o que iria acontecer naquela fanfic, e deixou seus olhos devorarem cada palavra com entusiasmo.

— Estou começando a gostar bastante dessa coisa de interpretação. — ele comentou, cada vez mais corado, sentindo as mãos de Itachi voltarem para o seu corpo, acariciando com firmeza a sua cintura.

— Oh otouto, eu tenho certeza que você vai amar isso. — Itachi murmurou baixinho, satisfeitíssimo com o entusiasmo de Sasuke. — Viu como na internet também tem muita coisa que vale a pena?

Sasuke riu, sabendo que agora estaria rendido e que não poderia mais se recusar a usar a tecnologia. Itachi estava certo, como sempre: a internet tinha coisas muito interessantes para um casal, ainda mais um casal peculiar como eles.

E percebendo a maneira como as pupilas de Sasuke se dilatavam gradativamente ao ler aquela fanfic, Itachi se deu conta de que essa vida de “casado” deles não seria tão corriqueira como acontecia com a maioria dos casais. Teve a certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sasuke tomaria muito gosto pela interpretação.

Itachi faria questão de supervisionar essa mudança,  _pessoalmente._

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Referência ao Capítulo 2: Na cena referida, o Sasuke não quer que o Itachi o trate com carinho e diz “não ouse amaciar comigo agora!”, mostrando como o comportamento dos dois muda depois que conseguem, finalmente, fazer sexo.  
> (2) Referência ao Capítulo 1: Sasuke obviamente tem uma tara por sexo na cozinha. =P  
> (3) Kenji Taira é um integrante real da equipe de Masashi Kishimoto, que é o autor do mangá Naruto (como se ninguém soubesse aqui). Kenji Taira é, parcialmente, um personagem na minha fanfic também, mas acho que vocês entenderam que eu apensas emprestei sua figura e que tudo que foi descrito aqui não é verdade. Eu não sei como Itachi e Sasuke foram criados pro mangá, mas sei que não estavam no projeto inicial de Naruto. Eu só usei esse buraco na história e fiz o que toda ficwriter faz: imaginei além.  
> No entanto, Kenji Taira realmente é o mangaka de “Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden”, que é o spin-off de Naruto, mais conhecido por “Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden” por causa da serialização em anime.  
> (4) Prêmio “Hot Step Award”, que o Kishimoto ganhou com o mangá “Karakuri”, em 1998.  
> (5) Seiyuu: os “dubladores” dos animes são chamados desse jeito no Japão. São as pessoas que fazem as vozes dos personagens na versão animada.  
> (6) Hauhauhuahua isso, na verdade, é uma piadinha interna do fandom. Muita gente, até aqueles que não shippam yaoi, dizem que o Kishimoto claramente tem uma obsessão pelo Sasuke, e por isso o “comba” de tempos em tempos na história. O Kishimoto realmente afirma que o Sasuke é baseado num amigo de infância dele, e por conta dessa sua aparente preferência pelo personagem tem gente que especula “coisinhas” entre os dois (já que o Kishimoto também afirma que o Naruto é baseado nele, e o Naruto gosta muito do Sasuke).  
> No entanto, é só uma fofoquinha, não é nada verdadeiro, Kishimoto é um homem casado e tem filhos. Ok?
> 
> N/A: Enfim, é isso! A gente se vê num futuro próximo. Não se esqueçam de comentar pra dizer o que acharam. Quanto mais vocês comentam, mas rápido eu redijo o final. ;)  
> Beijinhos!


	4. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores, tudo bem?  
> Bom, eu estou retomando a atualização depois do meu hiatus. Para os que não sabem o que aconteceu, vou explicar brevemente: eu quase sai do fandom e parei de postar/atualizar as fanfics, mas eu preferi tirar um tempo pra pensar antes de tomar uma atitude como essa, avisei os leitores na minha página do facebook e comecei a pausa. Fiquei quinze dias longe do fandom, refletindo sobre o assunto e resolvendo se valeria a pena continuar ou não, porque eu estava muito chateada com a falta de participação dos leitores fantasmas. Eu cheguei no meu limite e preferi dar um tempo pra não fazer besteira e apagar todas as fanfics de uma vez.  
> Para quem quiser mais informações sobre o ocorrido, procurem minhas postagens sobre o assunto na página do facebook.  
> Enfim, espero que façam a parte de vocês dessa vez, hein? É a última chance que estou dando pro fandom, se eu me decepcionar novamente com a falta de participação dos leitores eu vou parar de postar. Cansei de sofrer por causa disso...  
> Mas chega de reclamar! Finalmente chegou a hora de postar o epílogo dessa “oneshot infinita” auhuahauhua!! Acabouuuu!!! /o/  
> Espero que vocês gostem do fim, que se divirtam com a leitura tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo, e saibam que isso foi escrito a base de muita gargalhada hahaha! Eu adoro escrever fanfics com plots mais leves de vez em quando. ^^  
> Um beijo e uma boa leitura!
> 
> Música: F2theF  
> Banda: Kidneythieves  
> Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/95as9flu8x7hcgk/BT4W%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20-%20Kidneythieves%20-%20F2theF.mp3

**Breaking the 4th Wall**

 

**Epílogo**

 

Itachi ainda tentava se acostumar com a mudança brusca de sua vida. Não que a mudança em si fosse algo ruim, era apenas um pouco diferente do que ele estava acostumado... Ok,  _muito_ diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

Os irmãos Uchiha escolheram uma vida normal, sem grandes luxos, e Itachi não se arrependia disso, mas tinha que confessar que algumas comodidades da sua vida anterior bem que faziam falta em sua rotina. Ainda sim, pondo todas as mudanças em uma balança, cada pequeno novo esforço valia a pena quando se avaliava o resultado final.

Voltar pra casa de metrô era um desses “pequenos novos esforços”. Itachi era o tipo de homem que nem sabia dirigir, já que sempre teve motorista particular a disposição na sua vida de berço de ouro, e não era como se ele tivesse dinheiro em caixa pra comprar um carro logo depois de comprar um apartamento. Utilizar o transporte público era algo inevitável na sua nova rotina, ele aceitando isso ou não.

Fugaku cedeu um pouco de dinheiro, mas não uma grande quantia, porque apesar de sua aparente generosidade, no fundo o patriarca Uchiha queria que seus filhos voltassem para casa com o rabinho entre as pernas daqui uns meses. Itachi não era tolo de pensar que seu pai apoiou totalmente aquela mudança, a intenção dele era dar-lhe uma lição e se Itachi não fosse um ótimo administrador financeiro, possivelmente Fugaku conseguiria o que desejava. Mas o primogênito não ia deixar isso acontecer, pois chegou a hora dos garotos Uchihas fazerem suas próprias escolhas na vida; ele lutaria com unhas e dentes para manter a liberdade adquirida ao lado de Sasuke.

Não era  _ruim_  andar de transporte público, se fosse parar pra pensar. Tóquio era uma cidade grande e os metrôs ficavam abarrotados de pessoas em determinadas rotas, mas o seu apartamento ficava no subúrbio, de modo que apenas as primeiras paradas deixavam vagão lotado. Depois da quinta parada, Itachi tinha a sorte de conseguir um lugar para se sentar e poderia ler alguma coisa até chegar no apartamento, sem precisar se preocupar em ficar espremido entre os demais passageiros. Ainda sim, Itachi tinha em mente que seu primeiro investimento nessa nova vida seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma carteira de motorista.

Independente de qualquer insatisfação comum que ocorre em passageiros de transportes públicos, foi num desses momentos de “banco vago e leitura” que Itachi recebeu um e-mail na caixa de entrada do seu celular. E, pelo toque de aviso especifico, ele acabara de receber na conta “linha vermelha”.

A conta “linha vermelha” era o e-mail que apenas Sasuke conhecia, onde os dois trocavam mensagens pessoais durante o dia. Sasuke não gostava muito de mandar SMS ou usar programas de mensagens instantâneas (um dos costumes do Uchiha mais novo continuava sendo sua aversão à tecnologia), mas Itachi forçara Sasuke a ligar seu notebook nem que fosse para trocar e-mails consigo. Portanto, seu irmãozinho agora o contatava virtualmente com certa regularidade, falando sobre vários assuntos, que variavam desde lista de compras até declarações de amor esporádicas (já que Sasuke estava passando por aquela fase que todo internauta passa: a de se tornar muito mais corajoso trás da tela de um computador, até para se declarar).

_Bendita tecnologia!_

Itachi adorava muito essa coragem e carinho que a troca de e-mails trouxe para o seu namorado orgulhoso e complicado. Sorrindo e ansiando por ler palavras de amor o mais rápido possível, ele desbloqueou o celular e procurou o atalho para a caixa de entrada.

Quando imaginava o mais novo mexendo no computador, sempre lhe vinha a sua mente um Sasuke irritado, fazendo beicinho e nervoso com a janela do navegador que havia mudado e posição (o mais novo não entendia até hoje que o mouse podia arrastar as janelas) ou com a disposição “desorganizada e fora da ordem alfabética” das letras do teclado (e não adiantava explicar que aquele era o padrão qwerty)[1]. Por sempre imaginar um cenário de comédia quando pensava na combinação “Sasuke-computador-internet”, ficou totalmente surpreendido ao ver o conteúdo do e-mail nada corriqueiro que acabara de receber:

 

**“Saudações nii-san pervertido,**

**Segue em anexo a minha contribuição para essa noite. Ou você realmente achou que só eu teria que acatar os seus ‘scripts pervertidos’?**

**Pare de demorar tanto nessas reuniões com o Kishimoto e venha logo pra casa, estou te esperando.**

**Te amo muito,**

**Sasuke.**

**PS: Se você não aceitar a minha sugestão nem precisa vir pra casa, pode ir direto dormir no apartamento do Kakashi pelo próximo... milênio!”**

 

Itachi riu da mensagem, arrancando alguns olhares desconfiados dos demais passageiros, mas não se importando com a hostilidade alheia. Sasuke finalmente tinha mandado algo inusitado! Ele sempre imaginou que Sasuke fosse se aventurar por conta própria no fandom, mais cedo ou mais tarde e encontraria algumas fanfics (ou “scripts”, conforme eles passaram ludicamente a denominar), mas não imaginava que em dois meses ele já tivesse uma fantasia para realizar. Não era um problema, pois a intenção era fazer com que seu otouto também trouxesse novas ideias para a relação; ele só não esperou que ele fosse fazer isso tão cedo.

_Vamos ver então o que o meu otouto tem em mente..._

Clicou em abrir o anexo e logo o download do documento estava completo. Não havia indicação de autoria nem titulo da fanfic, o que era peculiar ( _Vai ver Sasuke se esqueceu de copiar essa parte da fanfic_ ). O texto começava direto na cena, onde os dois eram os personagens e iriam fazer... hum... “coisinhas”, como esperado.

 

_“Imagine que estamos sozinhos no nosso quarto, prontos para mais uma noite de paixão, já completamente nus. Imagine nii-san, imagine, porque se não, não terá graça alguma. [...]”_

 

Mas apesar de já estar acostumado a ler esse tipo de coisa, a cada nova linha Itachi arregalava mais e mais o olhar: a narração estava em segunda pessoa e era a primeira vez que ele lia algo assim. Certamente aquele foco narrativo parecia tornar tudo ainda mais excitante... [2]

 

_“[...] Você se abaixa um pouco e fricciona seu rosto contra as minhas costas; às vezes eu penso que você faz isso para se desculpar, mas mesmo assim eu me empurro contra você e exclamo: ‘Eu não quero uma desculpa! Vem, Itachi, vem me comer. Eu quero tanto, quero te sentir dentro de mim, me intoxicando como só você sabe fazer. Vem Nii-san, vem, vem logo!’ [...]”_

— A onde foi que... — Ele se calou subitamente, lembrando-se que não estava sozinho no metrô. Olhou para os lados para verificar que ninguém estranhara seu comportamento, e depois voltou a atenção para a tela do  _smartphone_ , se sentindo cada vez mais excitado com as palavras do “script”.

Uma pergunta, no entanto, não parava de lhe vir à mente: Onde foi que Sasuke encontrou uma fanfic que descrevesse tão perfeitamente as coisas que eles sentiam juntos?

 

_“[...] Seus dedos arranham minha pele enquanto você me ‘abre’ diante de seus olhos e eu apenas posso imaginar como é essa visão. Me pergunto como seria o contraste entre o meu ânus avermelhado, sedento por você, e a pele branca e pálida entre as minhas nádegas. Você gosta desse contraste, aniki? Acredito que sim, pois você sempre murmura elogios ao meu ouvido quando me vê dessa forma. [...]”_

 

Itachi sentiu seu corpo esquentar e se ajeitou melhor no assento. Sasuke só pode ter escolhido uma fanfic em segunda pessoa porque queria torturá-lo, não era possível! Ele praticamente conseguia ouvir a voz de seu otouto recitando toda aquela maldita cena, e seu corpo reagia avidamente com essa fantasia.

Sasuke era um cretino, um maldito por mandar um texto como aquele durante uma viagem de metrô! Mas apesar de Itachi saber que poderia bloquear o celular e continuar a leitura quando estivesse em casa, ele não pretendia fazer isso. Ele queria e _iria_ continuar a leitura:

 

_“[...] Sinto minha entrada contrair em desejo, praticamente ardendo em antecipação, mas eu me forço a relaxar, como uma forma de convite para você vir logo para dentro de mim. Suspiro ao sentir a unha de seu polegar acariciar de leve aquela região e enterro meus dedos com força contra o lençol de nossa cama — não sinto dor, apenas impaciência e... Porra, eu até gostaria que doesse, gostaria que eu fosse tão apertado quanto na primeira vez que a gente fez isso._

_Mas atualmente tudo que eu posso desejar é ficar logo pronto para mais. Cada vez mais. Pois diferente da primeira vez, eu sei que o prazer vai vir, sei o que vai acontecer. Tudo que eu quero é você meu amor, bem fundo, dentro de mim. Tudo que quero é sentir a pele de sua coxa bater contra a minha, seu pênis dentro de... uh, ah meu Deus, nem consigo escrever mais._

_Eu simplesmente quero você, de corpo e alma; mas eu também quero fazer tudo isso de um jeito diferente._

_Às vezes, eu quero [...]”_

E então Itachi deixou seu queixo cair em descrença, não acreditando nas palavras que vieram a seguir. Seu dedo abaixava a tela do  _touchscreen_ com uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto seus olhos se moviam de um lado para o outro, devorando a fanfic sem perceber que praticamente parou de respirar enquanto lia. Quando poucas arfadas de ar entravam em seu corpo, ele gemia baixo, mordia os lábios e piscava forte para tentar se conter.

Nem precisava averiguar os demais passageiros para ter certeza de que ele já havia se entregado numa travessa de prata: é claro que todo mundo já sabia que ele lia algo erótico, e quem tinha dúvidas podia tirar a prova-real olhando para o volume no meio de suas pernas, o qual ele não se esforçava para esconder.

Quando chegou ao final da cena, engoliu em seco algumas vezes, passou a mão sobre os olhos e tentou inutilmente voltar à normalidade. Suas mãos tremiam e, apesar de estar totalmente excitado com o que acabara de ler, não sabia exatamente o que fazer a respeito daquela proposta. Como ele teve a capacidade de considerar Sasuke uma pessoa previsível em algum momento de sua vida? Isso certamente o pegou de surpresa!

_Tsk, quem diria!_

Quando estava quase chegando ao seu ponto de parada (com sua excitação um pouco mais contida, de modo que o cérebro de Itachi voltou a refletir com mais facilidade), ele decidiu que, por mais que fosse complicado, iria fazer o possível para seguir o “script” de Sasuke.

Aquela noite, certamente, não seria uma noite fácil; mas Itachi enfrentaria tudo bravamente.

 

**(***)**

— Itachi, o que diabos você está fazendo? — Kakashi olhava para o chão, apreciando a cena surreal à sua frente: Itachi estava sentado com as costas escoradas na porta de sua própria casa, segurando uma garrafa de gim e bebendo diretamente do gargalo — Seu pai ia ter uma crise ao te ver tomar gim, ainda mais desse jeito!

 _“Enfrentar bravamente” uma ova..._ — o moreno não pode deixar de pensar, encarando a garrafa com certa melancolia. Itachi tomou dois goles de uma vez e retirou a garrafa de seus lábios, respirando fundo antes de responder.

— Fugaku não manda mais na minha vida. — ele disse com a voz arrastada, abaixando o rosto para evitar observar a censura no olhar de Kakashi.

O mais velho se sentou ao lado do Uchiha, tomando a garrafa de suas mãos e inspecionando a quantidade de líquido que ainda restava.

— Um terço da garrafa é o suficiente para eu imaginar que você esta com problemas, Uchiha.

— Eu não chamaria de problema, mas... — Itachi tentou responder, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando se acalmar, mas logo foi interrompido.

— Sasuke está preparando algo pra você precisar criar coragem desse jeito? — o grisalho questionou, e Itachi instantaneamente ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o com descrença.

— Meu Deus do céu Kakashi, pára de adivinhar tudo!

O grisalho sorriu e Uchiha primogênito sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem pela vergonha. Às vezes ele se perguntava se ele e Sasuke eram pessoas tão facilmente decifráveis pra Kakashi compreender tudo que acontecia na vida deles, mas depois se lembrava que era apenas ele quem tinha esse dom de decifrar Uchihas. Um dom inútil, na opinião de Itachi, e ainda por cima extremamente constrangedor...

— Seja lá o que ele está preparando, não tenha medo. — Hetake aconselhou sabiamente — Você vai gostar.

— Como pode saber?

— Ele está andando de salto de um lado pro outro já faz quase meia hora. — Kakashi afirmou casualmente, se divertindo com a forma como Itachi o encarou completamente abobalhado: arregalando o olhar e abrindo a boca em surpresa — O que foi? Eu moro no andar de baixo, consigo _ouvir_  cada passinho de vocês. Um salto faz um barulho bem característico...

Itachi suspirou em alívio. Imaginou, por um breve instante, que Kakashi flagrou Sasuke usando as roupas comprometedoras que de tempos em tempos ele utilizava nas “brincadeiras”. Assim que se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que Kakashi não viu Sasuke de salto (somente ouviu), percebeu a intensidade daquela nova informação:

Sasuke estava de salto. Salto.  _Salto!_

Seu irmãozinho só usou salto novamente três semanas depois do ocorrido na Comiket, depois de muita insistência de Itachi, e ainda ficou particularmente enfezado com algo sem importância no meio o sexo, acabou tirando os sapatos e jogando-os para fora do quarto (junto com Itachi, para o seu desgosto). Ver seu irmãozinho de salto novamente era um de seus objetivos de vida, e ele não podia esperar mais só por causa da sua covardia!

Itachi se colocou de pé em um pulo, entrando no apartamento rapidamente, sem nem dar mais uma chance de conversa à Kakashi, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke o mataria depois por não ter negado essa história de salto. Bom, na verdade Hatake não  _sabia_  que Sasuke usava salto de vez em quando, ele provavelmente jogou verde e Itachi acabou de confirmar implicitamente, mas agora ele não conseguia se preocupar com isso.

Trancou a porta, usando a trava de segurança, deixando Kakashi e a garrafa de gim no corredor.

— Mande o Sasuke usar uma pantufa quando estiver em casa, porque o salto dele não me deixa dormir!! — ouviu Kakashi falar do outro lado da porta.

Itachi deixou uma risadinha escapar por seus lábios, imaginando Sasuke em cima daqueles sapatinhos de plumas de madame, irritando Kakashi ainda mais com o barulho do salto de acrílico. Seria uma ótima vingança. Urgh, se seu otouto um dia descobrisse metade das coisas que ele imaginava, provavelmente o castraria...

Quando se viu sozinho na sala, se perguntou mentalmente se deveria trocar de roupas ou, quem sabe,  _tirar_  suas roupas. Sabia que seu irmão já o esperava no quarto especial, mas não sabia se deveria preparar algo antes de entrar. Depois de avaliar bem a situação, ele chegou à conclusão que ele deveria apenas seguir o programado, pois foi seu otouto quem planejou aquela cena e ele saberia o que fazer. Itachi iria confiar no seu irmãozinho e o álcool ingerido iria ajudar nisso... Certo?

_Puta merda, só o Sasuke pra me fazer cogitar algo assim..._

_._

_How did I get to this place? I cannot feel my face._

_._

Limitou-se apenas em tirar os sapatos, meias e a parte de cima do paletó, caminhou até o quarto especial e abriu a porta. Entrou de costas, sem espionar o ambiente (não que conseguisse ver muito, estava bastante escuro), conforme a instrução minuciosa do fim do “script”.

— Suponho que se você está se comportando dessa forma você chegou a ler meu e-mail, estou certo?

Itachi nada respondeu, pois era isso que seu irmão desejava; mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto naquele momento, soube que Sasuke sorria em satisfação. Constatar isso o deixava com vontade tremenda de comê-lo de uma maneira feral e, ao mesmo tempo, cair de joelhos aos seus pés e fazer  _qualquer coisa_  que ele pedisse.

Talvez essa dualidade de sentimentos decorresse do álcool fazendo efeito?

_Porra…_

_._

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_._

— Bom menino... — Sasuke falou com um tom de voz altamente lúdico, arrancando um ruído de risada ironia de Itachi — Acho que o parabenizei cedo demais. Você esqueceu as regras? Tem que brincar direitinho pra ganhar seu prêmio.

_._

_You wanna freak to the funk and then fuck with me?_

_._

Itachi fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, tentando lidar melhor com a situação. Sim, ele estava excitado com essa interpretação que seu irmão propusera, com toda certeza ficou  _evidente_  o seu interesse a todos os demais passageiros do metrô. Contudo, para agir conforme aquela fanfic ele teria que forçar a sua própria  _natureza_.

Não era algo muito simples pra Itachi e, de alguma forma surreal, até a própria narração da fanfic frisou esse detalhe. Em suma, ele teria que permitir que o caçula dominasse o sexo (o que não significaria que eles trocariam de papeis na cama, pois pelo roteiro Sasuke ainda desejava muito ser fodido como sempre), e a forma como a cena se conduziria daria ao mais novo o controle de decisão em todos os aspectos. Itachi definitivamente não estava acostumado com isso, e sair de sua zona de conforto era algo que o assustava.

Estava tudo tão confuso: seu corpo certamente desejava transar com Sasuke e estava ansioso para começar a brincadeira; seu orgulho, todavia, não parecia gostar muito da situação. Se não tivesse se prendido a ideia de que aquilo era um treinamento de interpretação, Itachi não saberia dizer se iria aceitar a proposta de Sasuke. No fundo, sabia que faria qualquer coisa por seu irmãozinho; admitir isso, no entanto, são outros quinhentos.

— Responda. — o Uchiha mais novo se pronunciou, sua voz soando mais grave do que de costume. Sasuke definitivamente estava interpretando bem, ou talvez estivesse com tanta vontade de realizar uma fantasia que nem necessitava interpretar.

_._

_Your soldiers all in play, you're looking motivated._

_._

— Eu me lembro das regras. — Itachi respondeu em voz baixa, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.

As regras eram simples: Sasuke o comandaria,  _em tudo_ , inclusive nos momentos em que ele podia, ou não, falar; Itachi não poderia se negar a fazer o que fosse ordenado, confiando totalmente em Sasuke e nas suas escolhas.

O primogênito sentiu seu ego estremecer com essa recapitulação mental de detalhes...

— Ótimo! — o mais novo respondeu animadamente, Itachi ouviu um barulho de movimentação; muito provavelmente o seu irmãozinho safado acabara de se levantar.

Ele engoliu um gemido de prazer ao ouvir o som especifico de passos: o ruído não mentia, era o barulho típico de um salto agulha com passadas firmes e cadenciadas, mostrando que seu irmãozinho provavelmente andou treinando um pouco para conseguir caminhar com aquela facilidade. Agora ele estava mais curioso do que antes: O que será que Sasuke estaria vestindo? Ele queria tanto, tanto,  _tanto_  ver...

Ainda sim, Itachi conseguia manter a situação sobre controle e sabia que não podia perguntar aquilo em voz alta. Na verdade, uma das principais regras era o silêncio: ele só poderia falar se Sasuke permitisse; ou melhor, se ordenasse. Seu “orgulho Uchiha” precisaria de terapia depois daquela noite, ele tinha total certeza disso.

— Feche a porta e dê quatro passos para trás, nii-san. — Sasuke ordenou assim que parou de andar — Tranque, porque Kakashi tem a chave da frente e eu não quero que ele entre aqui.

— Eu tranquei a porta da frente com a trava de segurança.

Só depois de responder que Itachi percebeu que falou sem permissão e por isso mordeu o lábio de maneira apreensiva, aguardando qual seria a reação de Sasuke, que demorou quase um minuto para acontecer:

— Eu acho que devo estar louco, Itachi... — ele sussurrou rispidamente, descontente com o que acabara de acontecer —  _Eu_ te deixei  _falar?_

_._

_I'm doing things that are not me._

_._

Levemente irritado com o tom do mais novo, Itachi realizou o comandado e trancou a porta. Deu quatro passos para trás, como instruído, e sentiu o corpo de Sasuke se chocar contra o seu. Instintivamente tentou se virar para observar o mais novo (estava curioso!), mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu queixo, forçando-o a manter o olhar à frente.

— Não trapaceie. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de leve e recebendo um suspiro em retorno — Tudo ao seu tempo, aniki.

Sasuke arranhou o pescoço de Itachi e percorreu um caminho para baixo com as unhas, levando a outra mão para o seu peitoral e acariciando com experiência o corpo do mais velho. Itachi, por sua vez, não podia olhar para trás e não retribuía as carícias pela ausência de comando, mas conseguia olhar para baixo e, cuidadosamente, encarou os braços de Sasuke que o envolviam daquela forma tão deliciosa.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver com a cena: Sasuke usava luvas de dedos à mostra, presas apenas por um anel prateado que as unia ao dedo médio de cada mão. Era feita de um tecido de tule negro, quase transparente e com detalhes em renda; Itachi não conseguia ver o final das luvas, portanto concluiu que elas deveriam ser do tamanho 7/8 e terminavam no meio de seu braço.

Obviamente aquela visão peculiar fez a excitação de Itachi triplicar em questão de segundos.

_._

_You wanna freak to the funk and then fuck with me?_

_._

— Sasuke, eu... — ele pretendia pedir para vê-lo, ele precisava visualizar como Sasuke estava vestido. Por Deus do céu seu irmão estava de luvas e de salto alto, era óbvio que ele não usava uma roupinha qualquer!

Entretanto, o mais novo não gostou nem um pouco de ouvi-lo falar sem permissão e logo Itachi sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força, obrigando-o a virar o rosto e encarar Sasuke de relance.

— Olhos acima! — o caçula ordenou, forçando o queixo de Itachi e permitindo apenas que observasse seu rosto; decerto não queria que ele visualizasse suas roupas, não  _ainda._  —  _Quem_ disse que você podia falar?

_._

_Smooth and so cool… Breaking my rules…_

_._

Itachi, compreendendo que Sasuke levaria muito a sério o roteiro, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e mordeu os lábios, porque sentiu uma vontade súbita de beijar Sasuke e sabia que ele não ia gostar nada se ele o fizesse sem permissão — por mais que Sasuke venerasse seus beijos.

Não conseguia ver o que ele vestia e não iria tentar espionar novamente (afinal, havia um espelho na parede oposta do quarto, e se ele deixasse de fitar os olhos de Sasuke poderia ver seu reflexo ali), pois o caçula estava concentrado e não o deixaria em paz se percebesse que ele desobedeceu ao comando. No entanto, Itachi conseguiu ver que ele usava o colar, a maldita gargantilha de renda que ele havia lhe dado no dia da Comiket, e isso por si só já fez seu corpo ferver de desejo.

Estaria Sasuke usando a roupa de  _maid_  novamente? Não, Sasuke odiava aquele modelito, ele definitivamente usava outra coisa...

— Vamos tentar de novo. — o mais novo sussurrou, se inclinando para frente e quase beijando Itachi, deixando seus lábios roçarem aos dele propositalmente — Volte à posição de antes.

Itachi voltou a encarar a porta fechada, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido assim que as mãos de Sasuke recomeçaram a carícia em seu corpo, dessa vez descendo mais em seu percurso e se concentrando em abrir a sua calça.

— Itachi-nii... — Sasuke murmurou de um jeito arrastado em seu ouvido enquanto desafivelava lentamente o seu cinto — Você sempre judia de mim, me faz esperar, me faz implorar. Dessa vez é  _você_  quem vai implorar.

— Nos seus sonhos, otouto.

_._

_Smooth and so cool… Breaking my rules…_

_._

Sasuke agarrou a fivela do cinto e puxou rapidamente, retirando-o da calça em questão de segundos. Em seguida, Itachi sentiu algo que jamais em sua vida imaginaria vivenciar ao se tratar de algo sexual com seu irmão (apesar de provavelmente já ter pensado nisso na posição contrária): Sasuke bateu em sua coxa com seu cinto, com força, uma única vez.

Não doeu de uma maneira surreal, pois Itachi ainda estava vestido e o tecido da roupa protegia sua pele, mas ainda sim fez um barulho considerável e ardeu de leve. Doeu mais no ego do que no corpo, mas a dor, por algum motivo, se converteu em excitação; Itachi sentia seu membro endurecer numa velocidade totalmente surreal.

 _Sasuke estará morto quando essa sessão acabar! Isso não vai ficar impune!_ — ele pensou, sem muita coerência.

— Eu disse pra você falar apenas quando tiver permissão, aniki. — o mais novo constatou com uma voz suave, atirando o cinto para frente e agarrando novamente os cabelos longos — Só porque eu gosto de receber esse tipo de tratamento não significa que eu não saiba  _fazer_  também, nii-san. Não quebre as minhas regras, siga o roteiro.

Sasuke novamente colocou as mãos em seu corpo e, surpreendendo Itachi, puxou a abertura da gola de sua camisa, abrindo-a rispidamente ao estourar os botões que caiam de encontro ao chão, destruindo sua peça de roupa totalmente.

O mais velho não se importou em ter sua camisa arruinada, se sentindo mais excitado com tudo aquilo, apesar da apreensão ter aumentado um pouco mais. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido quando ele sentiu (e viu) as unhas de Sasuke deixarem um caminho vermelho sobre a pele de seu abdômen, arranhando-o com força.

— Nii-san... — Sasuke murmurou em seu ouvido, com uma voz praticamente sem fôlego. Itachi conseguia senti-lo rebolar sensualmente atrás de si, evidentemente excitado — Entre na brincadeira, vai valer a pena.

Nesse momento o mais novo levou suas mãos para dentro da calça de Itachi, agarrando seu membro com força e maestria. Itachi gemeu alto, sentindo suas pernas vacilarem com a euforia que sentiu ao ver aquelas mãos libidinosas encobertas pela luva o segurarem daquele jeito.

— Eu sei que você  _quer_  isso também. — Sasuke sussurrou de maneira indecente ao seu ouvido, respirando ruidosamente e gemendo a cada palavra, mordendo seu lóbulo levemente enquanto se empurrava cada vez mais contra o corpo de Itachi e o fazia suspirar de desejo — E tudo que você deseja pode acontecer. Se você ceder, é claro.

_._

_It can be…_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want it to be_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want with me_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want it to be_

_._

Itachi sibilou sem formular uma palavra, fechando os olhos enquanto saboreava os dedos ágeis de seu amado em sua virilidade. Sasuke definitivamente estava acabando com ele hoje, acabando com todos os seus princípios e desejos, demolindo cada pilar da sua maravilhosa zona de conforto.

E o pior de tudo é que Itachi estava  _gostando!_

— Responda, em voz alta. Se você responder o que eu quero ouvir, eu vou deixar você me ver. — Sasuke murmurou baixinho, mordendo seu pescoço e arrastando suas mãos nas pernas de Itachi, abaixando sua calça e roupa íntima com a movimentação.

— Eu... — o mais velho tentou responder, mas logo interrompeu suas palavras ao sentir Sasuke ajoelhar-se atrás de si, beijando seu corpo em meio ao processo.

— Você não quer me ver, Itachi-nii-san?? — Sasuke falou ludicamente, abaixando completamente as calças de Itachi e enquanto se colocava de joelho, aproveitando para dar uma mordida bem forte em uma de sua coxa — Me ajuda a tirar isso daqui.

O mais velho quis rir ao receber a mordida, mas sabia que não podia rir. Se controlou e simplesmente chutou a sua calça e cueca assim que se acumularam em seus pés, ajudando Sasuke à despi-lo e tomando a iniciativa de tirar sua própria camisa (ou o que restou dela).

Sasuke se pôs de pé novamente e passou uma perna ao redor do corpo de Itachi, puxando-o novamente para mais perto de seu corpo. Mais do que rapidamente ele olhou para baixo, na tentativa de ver essa nova parte do corpo que Sasuke colocava em seu campo de visão.

Itachi não conseguiu respirar por longos cinco segundos ao visualizar a perna que circundava seu corpo de maneira tão impudica.

— O que me diz, aniki?

_._

_Freak to the funk and then fuck with me…_

_._

Sasuke não estava usando o scarpin como ele imaginou… Sasuke estava…  _estava…!_

— Pelo amor de Deus! Eu aceito qualquer coisa, me deixa te ver!! — ele falou assim que recuperou o fôlego. — Faz o que quiser comigo, eu só quero te ver, Sasuke!

— Bom menino!

Itachi tinha tomado aquelas palavras como um aval para que se virasse e finalmente apreciasse a roupa do seu maldito irmão provocador, mas Sasuke segurou seus ombros e o impediu de se movimentar, arrancando um ruído de indignação do fundo de sua garganta.

— Falta um detalhe. — o Uchiha mais novo sussurrou; logo Itachi sentiu algo circundar seu pescoço — Seja bonzinho!

Itachi automaticamente tateou o objeto para tentar entender o que Sasuke envolvia nele e, ao reconhecê-lo, sentiu seu sangue ferver com a mais pura lividez.

— SASUKE! — ele gritou, evidentemente furioso, pretendendo agarrar aquela porcaria, arrancar com toda força, e depois fazer o seu irmão se arrepender de ter nascido! Puta que pariu, Sasuke estava colocando uma  _coleira_  nele!!!

_Isso não estava no “script”!!!_

Mas antes de conseguir achar o fecho e tirar a maldita gargantilha de couro do pescoço, sentiu Sasuke puxá-lo, para baixo com um impulso que o estrangulou de leve, forçando-o a se ajoelhar para não ser enforcado. Depois do susto, Itachi compreendeu o que acabou de acontecer.

_Que bosta, tem uma corrente também!! Ele me puxou pela corrente!!_

Ele já estava praticamente rosnando de irritação e arranhava a própria pele numa tentativa de encontrar o maldito fecho da coleira quando seu otouto finalmente ficou a frente de si, totalmente dentro de seu campo de visão. E aí Itachi simplesmente se esqueceu de absolutamente tudo que estava fazendo, encarando a vestimenta de Sasuke com um misto de sentimentos imensuráveis.

Sasuke estava usando uma roupa de dominatrix. Itachi piscou forte, abriu os olhos novamente, e percebeu que não estava enganado. Não, não era uma roupa de dominador, era uma roupa de _dominatrix_!

Ele já suspeitava disso quando viu a maravilhosa perna de Sasuke coberta pela bota com um cano que chegava até acima do joelho, de couro, trançado de camurça, fivelas metálicas e salto agulha altíssimo, mas vê-lo vestido daquela forma era demais até para a sua imaginação — e olha que a sua imaginação tinha a fama de ser bastante pervertida.

Além das botas incríveis, Sasuke realmente usava um par de luvas que cobria até quatro dedos acima do cotovelo, envolvendo quase todo o seu braço; um par de meias arrastão sete oitavos, visível apenas em sua coxa por causa da bota de cano alto; uma minissaia plissada de couro, um dos modelos mais curtos que Itachi já viu na vida; e, por último e não menos importante, um corselet  _underbust_  de couro, que afinava e realçava consideravelmente a sua cintura... e olha que a cintura de Sasuke já era naturalmente fina! [3]

Sasuke se inclinou frente, abaixando o olhar para encarar Itachi, exibindo um maldito e sexy sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios. Itachi estremeceu da cabeça aos pés com a quantidade surreal de desejo que sentia pelo mais novo naquele instante.

— Você está tentando me matar? — Itachi perguntou, quase sem fôlego, se controlando para não gozar mesmo sem estimulo físico algum (o estimulo visual, pelo jeito, era mais do que o suficiente). A única solução para o seu problema foi abaixar o olhar e tentar pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no delicioso corpo de Sasuke envolvido por roupas tão obscenamente extravagantes e...

_Droga!! Meu cérebro não coopera!_

Sasuke riu baixinho com a quebra de contato visual, se sentindo no controle naquele momento. Puxou a corrente mais uma vez numa tentativa de fazer Itachi voltar a encará-lo, mas o mais velho não obedeceu ao comando. Sasuke franziu o cenho, concluindo que talvez fosse o momento para medidas mais drásticas.

Para a surpresa de Itachi, sentiu algo contornar a lateral do seu rosto e se alojar em seu queixo, tentando erguê-lo. Itachi se afastou um pouco para identificar o novo objeto e, ao conseguir focalizar o objeto, arregalou o olhar pela quadragésima vez naquela note: era um maldito chicote de hipismo. Sasuke segurava um chicote de hipismo e passava a ponta em seu rosto, tentando levantar seu queixo.

 _Um chicote!! Isso já está passando dos limites!!_ [4]

Antes que Itachi pudesse se rebelar mais uma vez, Sasuke resolveu agir. Com uma das mãos, segurou firme na guia, erguendo o pescoço de Itachi com a força empregada, e com a outra posicionou o chicote embaixo do queixo do mais velho, mantendo-o erguido.

— Eu quero te matar sim, nii-san. — ele se ajoelhou na frente de Itachi, ficando à sua altura e soltando a guia e o chicote. Itachi, apesar de totalmente revoltado com a situação, não desviou o olhar. — Te matar de prazer...

_._

_It can be…_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want it to be_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want with me_

_Anything you could want, that you could want, that you could want it to be_

_._

Mais do que rapidamente, o mais novo devorava seus lábios com uma paixão que Itachi não sentia desde o dia da comemoração no novo lar. Ele correspondeu avidamente, tentando comandar o beijo, mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, falhou consideravelmente nesse aspecto. Depois de poucos segundos, se sentiu intoxicado o suficiente para deixar Sasuke comandá-lo um pouco, sem muito relutar.

Sasuke levou as mãos aos seus cabelos e arrancou seu elástico, enchendo as mãos com as madeixas dele, puxando-as e penteando-as com os dedos. Itachi, aproveitando a distração de seu otouto enquanto brincava com seus cabelos, guiou suas mãos ao traseiro do menor, enfiando-as por dentro da saia e percebendo, para o seu deleite, que ele não utilizava roupa íntima.

Sua comemoração não durou muito tempo, pois o caçula puxou seu cabelo com toda força naquele instante, fazendo Itachi afastar as mãos do corpo quente de Sasuke e levá-las à própria cabeça, tentando fazer o garoto o soltar.

— Eu te mandei me tocar, Itachi? — Sasuke rosnou contra os lábios de Itachi, observando-o com olhos semicerrados; parecia irritadiço e feroz — Hein!?  _Responda!_

— N-não. — o outro murmurou em resposta, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo enquanto era assolado novamente com a sensação afrodisíaca de escutar Sasuke falar naquele tom de voz. Como ele podia estar se excitando com aquilo? Céus, ia contra tudo que ele imaginou gostar na cama!

_._

_Freak to the funk and then fuck with me…_

_._

_Urgh, não, isso não está certo!_

Sasuke soltou seus cabelos e ficou de pé novamente, olhando para Itachi com os braços cruzados, um pouco insatisfeito com a dificuldade que enfrentava para domar o mais velho. Claro, ele não imaginou que seria  _fácil,_  já que ele nunca tentou fazer algo assim em sua vida (visto que só se relacionou com Itachi até então e a dinâmica deles sempre foi diferente), mas ainda sim ele sabia que Itachi estava excitado com a situação. Seu irmão só estava agindo como um teimoso e não queria ceder!

— De pé. — Ele ordenou com a voz neutra; Itachi nem sequer levantou o olhar, escondendo-se atrás de seus cabelos — DE PÉ! — ele falou mais enfaticamente, chicoteando sua própria bota, deixando o estalar ecoar no ambiente.

Itachi levantou a cabeça e o encarou com indignação, mas ainda sim se colocou de pé, erguendo o queixo com um orgulho palpável, tentando ficar mais alto que seu irmão atrevido (apesar de Sasuke estar um pouco mais alto do que ele por conta do salto).

— Ou você para de ser tão irredutível e seguir o meu “script” de uma vez ou eu vou cortar essa fantasia em mil pedacinhos, bem diante dos seus olhos. — Sasuke respondeu secamente, mantendo o olhar irritado a postos, não cedendo à frustrada tentativa de Itachi de reversão da situação.

O mais velho evidentemente não queria algo assim, por isso relaxou um pouco a postura. Não estava mais tentando demonstrar superioridade perante Sasuke, apenas estava de pé, como ele havia ordenado, observando-o nos olhos penetrantemente, praticamente implorando  _ajuda_  ao mais novo: ajuda para que ele conseguisse cooperar com a situação, pois seu ego não estava permitindo!

— Itachi. — Sasuke falou, amaciando um pouco as feições, compreendendo um pouco a súplica no olhar de seu irmão — Eu vou ter que te por de castigo, porque você não interpretou seu papel do jeito que tinha que interpretar.

Itachi não respondeu, suspirando fundo e mantendo a posição que deveria adotar.

O mais novo se aproximou dele, tirando um par de algemas que estava preso em uma das fivelas da bota esquerda; não pretendia usar isso, mas não via outra alternativa pra situação. Todavia, Itachi não reagiu mal ao ver o objeto, e isso deu um pingo de esperança para Sasuke. Talvez, agora, ele fosse cooperar com a situação. Circundou Itachi, juntando suas mãos na parte de trás de seu corpo, algemando-o com os punhos às costas.

Sasuke mais uma fez ficou na frente de seu irmão, suspirando fundo antes de encará-lo novamente, se preparando para enfrentar o olhar levemente gélido que receberia. Ele tomou o rosto de Itachi com as mãos, fitando-o com ternura, decidido deixar a interpretação de lado, ao menos por um momento.

— Deixe seu orgulho de lado, por mim.

— Não dá. — Itachi respondeu, percebendo que Sasuke não estava mais interpretando e que ele poderia falar.

— Dá sim Itachi... Se você me ama, você vai deixar de lado.

Itachi suspirou fundo e fechando os olhos: Sasuke tinha deixado a interpretação de lado e iria usar suas armas reais de manipulação, como o poderoso beicinho contrariado. Itachi não iria se deixar enganar dessa vez, e a melhor defesa era  _não olhar para Sasuke._

_._

_Spinning on a planet cloud_

_._

— Eu te amo Sasuke, mas isso não é uma questão de amor.

— Itachi, você está até excitado com tudo isso! — Sasuke exclamou, abaixando as duas mãos e apalpando Itachi sem o menor pudor, verificando que ele não tinha amolecido nem um pouco — Se você fosse tão preso ao sentimento de dominação como afirma ser, você não estaria excitado. Eu sempre soube que isso era só orgulho falando.

— Você inventou essa história pra me humilhar então? — a voz de Itachi soou revoltada e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de indignação; ainda sim, Itachi manteve os olhos fechados — É essa a sua intenção?

Sasuke nada fez durante alguns segundos, também se sentindo bastante indignado, não com a situação, mas sim com a acusação que acabara de sofrer. No entanto, avaliou rapidamente a situação e decidiu nãos e render à sua irritação, pois não queria, de maneira alguma, que aquilo se convertesse em uma briga.

E, em um ínfimo momento de  _insight_ , ele percebeu o que deveria fazer para colocar a situação no seu devido lugar. Agora ele sabia como agir e nem perdeu tempo para se xingar mentalmente: era óbvio que ele não estava tomando a abordagem correta com Itachi! Pelo menos havia percebido a tempo. Ainda havia tempo para fazer o mais velho  _entender_  tudo aquilo.

Aproximou-se de Itachi com cautela, colocando as mãos em seu rosto mais uma vez e acariciando sua mandíbula com os polegares. Itachi respirava rapidamente, ainda irritado, mas pareceu relaxar um pouco com o gesto suave. Então ele aproveitou a deixa para roubar um beijo; suave, tranquilo, até mesmo doce. Nem parecia combinar com toda situação, com a vestimenta que usava e a coleira maldita no pescoço de Itachi. Mas eles não estavam interpretando, não estavam seguindo “script” ou realizando fantasias, e isso teve um efeito positivo em Itachi, que retribuiu o beijo com ternura, desejando abraçar Sasuke, mas não conseguindo fazê-lo por conta das algemas.

As algemas também foram lembradas por Sasuke que, às cegas, liberou a trava de segurança da algema da mão direita e soltou Itachi, puxando seus braços para envolverem seu próprio corpo, trancafiando seus pulsos mais uma vez, dessa vez com os punhos à frente. Sasuke se prendeu em meio aos braços de Itachi, sabendo que conseguiria “fugir” se os erguesse, não desejando fazê-lo naquele momento. Com as mãos à frente, Itachi teria um pouco mais de liberdade em seus movimentos, mesmo que ainda estivesse algemado. Afinal, agora o mais novo sabia que para convencer alguém como Itachi teria que ir devagar...

Nenhum dos dois interrompeu o beijo e, em meio a movimentação, Itachi agarrou novamente o traseiro de Sasuke, um pouco desajeitado pela posição de suas mãos algemadas, mas ainda sim com firmeza. O mais novo deixou um ruído surpreso escapar do fundo de sua garganta, mas não impediu o toque.

Ambos sentiam a pulsação do sangue aumentar e sincronizar o desejo mútuo. Itachi já conseguia ouvir as próprias batidas do seu coração em seus ouvidos, bem como os estalos dos beijos apaixonados e o barulho da fricção da roupa de couro contra a sua própria pele, que esquentava cada vez mais e mais.

_._

_Can't see a thing but I feel the sound of the low and down pounding beat_

_._

— Itachi... — Sasuke murmurou contra seus lábios, arrancando dele um suspiro sonhador. Itachi usou as mãos que estavam no traseiro de seu amor e o puxou para friccionar ambas as virilidades de uma vez, sentindo a textura do couro da saia de Sasuke roçar na pele sensível de seu membro; ele gemeu alto, mas ainda sim não parou de falar — Eu jamais humilharia você, nunca faria algo contra a sua vontade.

— Hmmm... — ele respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, contornando o lábio inferior de Sasuke com a sua língua, um pouco incoerente por conta da felicidade que sentia em finalmente poder tocar e sentir Sasuke — Isso é bom...

— É sim. — Sasuke respondeu, dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Não sabia se Itachi tinha respondido sua afirmação ou referia-se ao contato físico. Afastou-se um pouco, gesto esse que fez o mais velho abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

Sasuke estava corado, assim como Itachi, e exibia um sorriso suave nos lábios, bem como uma expressão reconfortante de confiança. Em contrapartida, o mais velho já se sentia bem mais relaxado e, como prova disso, soltou o traseiro do caçula aguardando que ele explicasse o que aconteceria a seguir. Sasuke levou sua mão esquerda à nuca de do Uchiha mais velho e acariciou seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo usou a outra mão para contornar despreocupadamente sua mandíbula.

— Humilhação, dominação, submissão... Tudo é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. — ele concluiu depois de um longo período de adoração.

— Ponto de vista? — Itachi repetiu confuso, franzindo o cenho em questionamento.

Sasuke respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça, abaixando mais as mãos e agora acariciando o pescoço de Itachi, levemente, contornando a coleira com a ponta dos dedos, sem retirá-la.

— Nós temos a mesma criação Itachi; mesmo pai, mesma mãe e mesmo “Kakashi”. — mencionar Kakashi como “figura familiar” arrancou uma risadinha baixa do mais velho — Eu sei o que você deseja, você deseja ter o controle sempre, dominar não pelo simples prazer de se sentir superior, mas sim de ter a situação da sua vida em controle. Nós sabemos que quase ninguém tem o controle de suas vidas, as circunstâncias podem modificar qualquer certeza que uma pessoa tem. Controle é uma ilusão, uma doce e maravilhosa mentira na qual nós Uchihas adoramos acreditar.

Itachi refletiu, analisando a fundo as palavras de Sasuke e se sentindo realmente poderoso por ainda conseguir pensar mesmo naquele estado de excitação que se encontrava. Realmente, o controle é uma ilusão... Eles mesmos nunca tiveram muito controle de suas vidas, era Fugaku quem os controlava, e mesmo agora que tinham uma suposta independência, precisavam agir dentro dos conformes para ganhar dinheiro e se conseguirem se manter fora da casa dos pais. Não estava tudo sobre o seu controle, como ele gostava de imaginar.

O Uchiha mais novo soltou os cabelos de Itachi e levou as duas mãos para os seus ombros, acariciando-os totalmente enquanto ele pensava sobre suas palavras. Itachi ergueu suas mãos e sentiu o traçado do espartilho nas costas de Sasuke com as pontas dos dedos, de maneira exploratória, talvez até inconsciente. Nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o contato visual em meio àquela movimentação; mas quando Sasuke achou que seu irmão já tinha assimilado bem as suas palavras, resolveu prosseguir.

— Não pense que eu sou muito diferente de você, Itachi.

— Você é diferente, otouto. — Itachi não julgou seu irmão ao pronunciar essas palavras, apenas o disse como se estivesse meramente constatando um fato — Você me deixa te dominar, enquanto eu não consigo fazer isso.

— Acontece que, como eu acabei de dizer, isso é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista.

Subitamente, Sasuke se ajoelhou na frente de Itachi e lambeu a extremidade de sua ereção, saboreando o gosto particular de seu aniki e se deliciando com a forma como ele entrelaçava os dedos sem seus cabelos, puxando-o para frente e forçando-o a receber ainda mais de si. Itachi ficou em choque inicialmente e reagiu por instinto sexual, pois seu cérebro demorou a registrar a mudança súbita de comportamento.

— S-sasuke, o que... Uhm... — Itachi pretendia formular uma pergunta, porque Sasuke estava falando coisas nada sexuais e, no minuto seguinte, o chupava sem dó nem piedade; essa movimentação o pegou de surpresa! Mas infelizmente (ou felizmente) o Uchiha caçula escolheu aquele exato momento para engolir totalmente seu pênis, agarrando suas coxas e forçando-o a permanecer enfiado no fundo de sua garganta.

O primogênito fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, sabendo que se seu irmão não tivesse agarrado suas coxas naquele momento ele provavelmente perderia a força nas pernas e já estaria no chão. Sasuke o chupava  _muito forte_ , a sucção era quase dolorosa (ainda que extremamente prazerosa), e ele fazia um esforço imensurável para não gozar de uma vez só com apenas uns minutinhos de boquete.

Mesmo assim, ele aguentou apenas alguns segundos: Sasuke intensificou ainda mais o boquete e acariciou seu períneo com força, fazendo-o perder o pouco controle que tinha. Logo estava gozando como se não sentisse um orgasmo há dias, rosnando o nome de Sasuke rispidamente, enquanto este tratava de solver cada gota de sua essência, saboreando o gosto de seu irmão que tanto amava sentir.

— S-sasuke... — Itachi suspirou, perdendo de vez as forças em suas pernas e deixando seu corpo cair no chão, voltando a envolver as costas do mais novo com seus braços algemados, descansando o rosto no ombro desnudo

Sasuke riu baixinho, abraçando o corpo de Itachi e acariciando seus braços afetuosamente.

— O que eu acabei de fazer, Nii-san? — ele questionou, docemente, dando um selinho no topo da cabeça do mais velho, que parecia evidentemente esgotado com o sexo oral que acabou de receber.

— Você chupou... chupou a minha alma, eu acho. — ele respondeu com sonolência.

Sasuke riu um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

— Você me deixou te chupar desse jeito porque, na sua cabeça, era a sua escolha. Você quis, na sua mente você queria gozar e eu estava ali auxiliando o seu desejo: a  _sua_  vontade, a  _sua_ escolha. — ele murmurou em resposta, ainda acariciando-o a cada nova palavra pronunciada — Mas, pra mim, fui eu que te fiz gostar:  _eu_  te controlei,  _eu_  te dominei e te fiz ceder. Como eu disse, é uma questão de ponto de vista.

Itachi se afastou um pouco de Sasuke, com seu fôlego recobrado e a coerência de volta aos seus pensamentos. Piscou e depois encarou o rosto do menor, ainda bastante corado e com os lábios bem avermelhados por conta do sexo oral.

— Mas...

— Não tem “mas”, Itachi-nii. — Sasuke o interrompeu, falando com seriedade — Tudo que você faz eu sei que você faz porque eu deixo. E, no fundo, você sabe disso também. Você não me estupraria, não é?

Itachi quase se engasgou com aquela pergunta, tentando inconscientemente se mover para longe. Sasuke o segurou e impediu o afastamento.

— Lógico que não! — ele respondeu com a voz fraca, como se sentisse repulsa em apenas imaginar uma situação como essa.

— Então “não” seria “não”, certo? — Itachi respondeu com um aceno afirmativo frenético — Então  _eu_  tenho a palavra final.  _Eu_  que decido,  _eu_  que controlo. — Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros — E se eu deixo você fazer o que você geralmente faz, é porque eu sei que você gosta e eu também gosto.

— Mas você não se sente fora do controle?

— Nunca! — Sasuke respondeu sem parar para pensar, deixando claro que não estava tentando ludibriá-lo — Nunca me senti fora de controle!

— Nem no dia da Comiket? — Itachi estava realmente curioso com aquela conversa e não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder seu interesse do seu tom de voz.

— Nem nesse dia, porque se eu não quisesse mesmo fazer o que a gente fez, acredite Itachi, você saberia.

E quem seria Itachi pra duvidar? Se Sasuke realmente não desejasse fazer o que fez, ele provavelmente teria amanhecido eunuco. Certeza.

— Mas você relutou pra por as roupas, você implorou pra gozar, voc...

— Isso tudo faz parte de como as coisas funcionam entre a gente. — Sasuke respondeu, se divertindo com a aparente desorientação de seu irmão — Se eu olhasse sério e falasse pra você: “Itachi tira o anel peniano, ta doendo muito, eu não vou aguentar, se você não tirar eu nunca vou te perdoar”, o que você faria?

— Eu tiraria. — ele respondeu automaticamente, nem precisou pensar muito a respeito. Lógico que ele tiraria, ele nunca quis machucar Sasuke! Só judiava dele um pouquinho às vezes porque sabia que Sasuke não estava se machucando de verdade, era uma...

_Uma brincadeira._

— Se eu não fiz isso é porque eu não precisei implorar de verdade, fazia parte da brincadeira. — Sasuke disse, complementando seus pensamentos — Eu realmente queria gozar nos momentos que pedi pra você me deixar gozar, mas eu também acho deliciosa a dinâmica que nós temos na cama, você me impedir de gozar me deixa mais excitado. No fim, eu escolhia continuar.  _Eu_  escolhi, você entende isso?

— Eu entendo. — ele respondeu, com foco no olhar e parecendo ver o mundo mil vezes mais claro à sua frente — Você está certo, se você me pedisse de verdade eu iria parar, a escolha final é sua.

— A escolha é  _noss_ a, não apenas minha. — ele disse, unindo a testa a do mais velho — Você escolhe alguns pontos da relação, eu escolho outros. Você escolheu sair de casa e me levar com você, mas fui eu quem aceitou se queria ir junto ou não. Você escolheu trabalhar no filme do Kishimoto e me deu a oportunidade de escolher se eu queria ou não fazer isso, e eu ainda estou decidindo. Você  _me_  escolheu e eu  _te_  escolhi, aniki.

Itachi sentiu como se tivesse tirado o mundo das costas: ele finalmente entendeu o ponto de vista de Sasuke e, melhor ainda, concordou com essa visão de mundo. Realmente, era tudo uma questão de ponto de vista e no fim a escolha era mútua; não havia dominação real, apenas uma falsa dominação, uma diversão, algo saudável e inofensivo.

— Eu te amo tanto... — Itachi murmurou, levando suas mãos algemadas para a nuca do mais novo, acariciando da maneira que conseguia, mesmo com aquelas algemas, o rosto dele — Eu jamais deixaria sua opinião de lado na hora de tomar uma decisão pra nós.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke sussurrou, fechando os olhos e sorrindo com ternura — Você acha mesmo que um Uchiha iria aceitar uma relação abusiva? Tsk! Se você não me amasse e eu não te amasse em retorno, você não chegaria nem um metro próximo da minha bunda, aniki.

Itachi riu consideravelmente, se sentindo bem mais leve do que outrora. Mesmo sabendo que continuava com aquela coleira e as algemas nos braços, agora entendia o que seu otouto sentia se estivesse numa situação como aquela. Ele se sentia mais confiante que, dessa vez, conseguiria corresponder o desejo de seu amor.

— E ai, o que me diz? — o mais novo questionou, esfregando de maneira obscena contra o corpo de Itachi — Podemos voltar a seguir o “script”, meu ator? — ele murmurou em seu ouvido, mordiscando de leve sua orelha — Prometo que o cachê será bem...  _gratificante._

_._

_Freak to the funk and then fuck with me!_

_._

Sasuke se afastou, aguardando uma resposta que veio dentro de instantes: Itachi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele compreendeu que essa era uma forma de ele deixar claro que estava de volta ao roteiro da fanfic; ele não respondeu a pergunta com palavras, já que Sasuke não o ordenou para assim fazê-lo.

_Maravilha!_

Sentiu seu corpo todo tremer em antecipação, agora certo de que Itachi não iria relutar como antes. Escapou por debaixo dos braços do primogênito e se perguntou se deveria algemá-lo com as mãos para trás, como estava antes, ou deixá-lo algemado com as mãos para frente, como estava agora. Optou por não mexer nas algemas, pelo menos por hora. Colocou-se de pé, ajeitando a saia de couro que tinha subido um pouco com toda aquela movimentação.

— De pé. — Sasuke repetiu o comando de antes, e dessa vez Itachi obedeceu prontamente, colocando-se de pé em um pulo, exibindo um olhar curioso.

Sasuke teve certeza que passou a amar ainda mais o seu irmão naquele momento, pois para ele tudo não significava apenas uma cena ou uma tara particular e sim uma demonstração de confiança. Itachi estava deixando de lado um dos maiores medos que um Uchiha podia sentir, e fazia isso  _por ele —_  isso não era pouca coisa!

Tomou a corrente de novo em suas mãos, envolvendo-a em sua mão direita com duas voltas. Itachi acompanhou a movimentação com o olhar, que não era mais indignado como outrora. O tilintar do metal da corrente era a única coisa que soava no ambiente, e isso era muito melhor do que as palavras de protesto de Itachi. Sasuke se sentia no céu com aquela mudança de comportamento.

— Vem. — ele comandou, puxando a corrente e guiando Itachi ate o outro lado do quarto, onde se encontrava a cama de casal redonda que já havia sido palco de muitas noites inesquecíveis.

Quando chegaram ali, Sasuke instruiu para Itachi que se sentasse na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira côncava, e usou a corrente para prendê-lo nas barras de ferro, impedindo Itachi de deitar-se totalmente, o mantendo sentado e com a cabeça erguida. Nesse momento ele pareceu um pouco intimidado, mas Sasuke lançou-se um olhar que dizia “se você quiser a gente pára, basta falar”.

Itachi suspirou fundo e nada disse, permitindo que o mais novo o prendesse da forma que desejasse; e ele o fez, sorrindo radiante mais uma vez pela demonstração de confiança. Depois, Sasuke voltou para perto da entrada do quarto, buscando o chicote que havia largado no chão, abaixando-se devagar e exibindo seu traseiro desnudo para Itachi, se sentindo vitorioso quando ouviu o mais velho soltar um suspiro suave e lascivo — ele com toda certeza estava observando sua movimentação com muita atenção. Segurou firme no chicote com a mão direita e endireitou sua postura, caminhando de volta à cama, batendo de leve a ponta de couro do chicote na palma esquerda; cada passo seu soava alto no ambiente, intensificado pelo barulho leve do chicote.

Sasuke subiu na cama, acima de Itachi, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo sem, contudo, encostar-se ao seu corpo, permitindo apenas que suas botas roçassem às laterais das coxas dele. O olhava de cima para baixo, ainda batendo o chicote na palma da mão, apreciando a forma como o olhar do mais velho parecia demonstrar cada vez mais paixão: Sasuke sentia bem no meio de suas pernas que Itachi formava uma nova ereção, nem precisava olhar para baixo pra ter certeza.

Itachi já estava com os olhos semicerrados, entorpecido pela visão que era ter Sasuke vestido daquela forma, agindo daquele jeito, tão próximo de si. Acima da cama eles possuíam uma luz regulável e Sasuke havia posicionado o dimer da lâmpada no nível mais forte, diferente do restante do ambiente que estava com uma iluminação bem suave, e com a nova claridade ele conseguia ver cada detalhe do corpo e da vestimenta de seu irmão, fato esse que o enlouquecia de desejo.

Ele rezou para que Sasuke decidisse usar aquela roupa regularmente, porque definitivamente precisaria tirar fotos daquilo. Iria por em um porta-retrato grande, do lado da cabeceira. Não, num pôster, do outro lado do quarto. Isso!

— Você gostou da minha roupa, nii-san? — ele questionou sensualmente, girando o quadril no ar, ainda olhando para Itachi de cima.

O mais velho abriu a boca para responder, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e colocou a ponta de couro do chicote nos seu lábios, instruindo-o a não falar. Itachi fechou a boca, sem pronunciar uma sílaba e Sasuke sorriu de canto, vitorioso.

_._

_My favorite place to be: out of a dream, and into the scene_

_._

— É claro que você gostou...

Se sentou lentamente sobre o membro de Itachi, sem penetração, sentindo-se particularmente realizado ao perceber que ele já estava totalmente ereto novamente. Uniu ambas as ereções, feliz por não estar usando nada que atrapalhasse aquele tipo de contato, e adorou a forma como Itachi mordeu os lábios para tentar não deixar um ruído de luxúria escapar.

— Eu também acho que você está muito sexy desse jeito, à minha mercê... — girou seu quadril contra o corpo de Itachi, fazendo-o arquear suas costas e logo se arrepender da movimentação ao sentir a coleira enforcar seu pescoço. Itachi respirou fundo se contendo para não reagir aos estímulos físicos, se não acabaria se machucando.

O mais novo estava adorando cada detalhe: não amordaçou Itachi, mas ele cooperava e nada dizia sem ser ordenado a falar. Não colocou grilhões em seus calcanhares, e mesmo assim ele mantinha as pernas estáticas, sem dar impulsos pélvicos para cima e demandar atenção. Itachi perdeu previamente o controle, mas a coleira logo fez seu serviço, e ele nem reclamou do leve desconforto. Itachi cedeu o comando, agora era oficial!

Ainda mais excitado com a nova perspectiva, inclinou-se para frente e Itachi achou que receberia um beijo, por isso fechou os olhos e aguardou. Todavia, Sasuke não o beijou, simplesmente enfiou as mãos debaixo de uma das almofadas decorativas da cama e retirou de lá um tubinho de lubrificante. Sasuke sorriu e mostrou o objeto para Itachi quando ele abriu os olhos, aparentando confusão por não ter recebido o beijo que esperava.

— Você gosta de doces, não é mesmo nii-san? — a pergunta de Sasuke era redundante, mas mesmo assim Itachi precisou morder os lábios para não responder. Ele era muito vocal durante o sexo, falava muita sacanagem, e ficar em silêncio dessa forma era um trabalho e tanto.

Sem aguardar uma resposta, o caçula abriu a tampa do lubrificante e, mais do que rapidamente, colocou uma quantidade generosa na ponta dos dedos; Itachi sentiu o cheiro artificial de tutti-frutti no ar e previu que esse gosto em seus lábios dentro de instantes.

Itachi gostava (muito) de fazer sexo oral em Sasuke com o uso de comestíveis doces, seja industrializados ou não. Todavia, Sasuke geralmente se negava a usar esse tipo de coisa para agradá-lo: ele só permitia o uso de lubrificante normal, sem gosto e sem cheiro, e se aceitava algo diferente era muito raro. Itachi nunca entendeu exatamente porque seu irmão era contra coisas doces em partes de seu corpo que ele não possuía... um... “paladar” — só podia concluir que isso resultava da sua mania impressionante de dificultar as coisas, contrariando apenas pelo prazer de contrariar.

— Eu sei que você ama doces Aniki, mas você não vai saborear dessa vez...

Isso dito, Sasuke se movimentou acima do corpo de Itachi e logo estava de costas para ele, sentado em sua barriga e se inclinando para frente, agarrando as pernas de Itachi e mostrando seu traseiro debaixo da saia de couro; apenas olhar, sem poder tocar.

Ouviu um gemido pesado escapar dos lábios de seu amor quando começou a espalhar a substancia lubrificante sobre a sua própria entrada e deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver o pênis de Itachi latejar à centímetros de seu rosto, reação automática ao ver Sasuke se mostrar para ele daquela forma. O mais novo lambeu os lábios, se controlando para não começar um novo sexo oral em Itachi; a posição certamente era convidativa, mas ele conseguia se controlar.

— Você quer provar, Itachi-nii? — ele se espiou por cima do seu ombro para apreciar o rosto corado de Itachi: ele olhava com tanta intensidade para a sua entrada que deixou Sasuke um pouco envergonhado.

Ainda sim, o caçula sentiu seu próprio corpo agir perante o olhar de Itachi, “piscando” para ele, convidando-o a participar. O mais velho ergueu o olhar e o encarou nos olhos, silenciosamente suplicando para que permitisse participar da brincadeira.

— Que pena... nem sempre podemos ter tudo que a gente quer, né?

Sasuke inseriu o primeiro dedo, grunhindo de prazer e leve desconforto, finalmente se sentindo preenchido depois de alguns dias sem sexo. Itachi andava trabalhando muito, isso diminuía relativamente os encontros dos dois e apesar dos “presentinhos” que Itachi lhe deu na Comiket serem usados com certa freqüência, nada se comparava a pretensão de que daqui alguns minutos ele sentiria o corpo de seu irmão junto ao seu mais uma vez. Brinquedo nenhum substituía o que ele sentia ao transar com Itachi; e Sasuke sentia  _muita_ falta disso.

Mas, essa noite, ele estava decidido a fazer Itachi implorar!

O mais velho choramingou e continuou mordendo seu lábio inferior, voltando sua atenção para a parte mais íntima de Sasuke e apreciando o contraste de sua pele contra o lubrificante cor-de-rosa. Aos olhos de Itachi, aquilo era uma espécie de tortura... Não! Uma obra-prima! E a saia de couro funcionava como uma moldura, rodeando a parte mais maravilhosa daquele corpo que só ele tinha o prazer de admirar.

Itachi queria prová-lo, queria dominar, queria chupar cada pedacinho daquele traseiro lindo que estava a milímetros de seu rosto; mas ele não podia, não sem a permissão de seu irmão. Céus, ele mereceria ganhar um prêmio por ter seguido o “script” essa noite, só esperava que a recompensa fosse tão boa quanto Sasuke havia prometido.

_E quando que transar com Sasuke não é bom?_

O mais novo ainda falou algumas frases provocativas e sacanas, mas Itachi mal conseguia ouvir corretamente o que seu irmão dizia. Estava realmente hipnotizado pelo show à sua frente e sentia sua boca salivar a cada novo dedo inserido.

E quando o mais novo já estava com três dedos dentro de si, abrindo-se de maneira obscena para provocar ainda mais o outro, quase se rendeu ao seu próprio desejo e abaixou a boca para próximo do membro de Itachi. Q _uase!_  Refreou-se a tempo e apenas assoprou provocativamente a pele sensível de seu amado, ganhando um gemido engasgado em retorno. Estava obvio que Itachi _queria_  tocar e ser tocado, mas ele ainda não estava implorando nem erguendo o quadril numa tentativa de demandar atenção de Sasuke. De certa forma, Itachi esperava que Sasuke fosse o primeiro a ceder.

_Vai esperar sentado, nii-san..._

— Aniki, pegue a caixinha que está debaixo da almofada à sua direita e me entregue. — ele ordenou, novamente espionando por cima do ombro e aguardando uma reação.

Um pouco confuso por ser ordenado a fazer algo, Itachi demorou a reagir. Quando o fez, levou as duas mãos algemadas para debaixo da almofada e pegou o que Sasuke queria: uma caixa rasa, mediana, que ele provavelmente teria notado se não estivesse tão hipnotizado pelo mais novo até o presente momento. Entregou-a para Sasuke, que retirou os dedos de dentro do seu próprio corpo e alcançou-a com a mão encoberta pelo lubrificante. Itachi nem sabia como Sasuke conseguiu pegar a caixa sem deixá-la escorregar entre seus dedos, mas não se importou muito com isso: pois nesse momento seu irmão deixou seu corpo descansar sobre seu corpo, de modo que ele sentiu o pênis ereto de Sasuke em seu abdômen, e apenas o couro da saia os separava de um contato de pele.

Itachi olhava para baixo, ainda encarando a entrada de Sasuke com total desejo. Apesar de gostar de sentir o corpo de Sasuke contra o seu, não gostou do aumento da distância entre seus olhos e o traseiro dele, e por conta da maldita coleira presa na cama ele não conseguia (e nem podia) se aproximar. Itachi tentou olhar para cima, a fim de pelo menos apreciar a silhueta de Sasuke pelo espelho do teto, mas nem isso a coleira o deixou fazer! Deixou um suspiro frustrado escapar de seus lábios e fechou a cara, emburrado e considerando Sasuke muito malvado naquele momento.

Alheio à frustração de Itachi, Sasuke abriu a caixa e retirou de lá o que pretendia usar naquela ocasião. Desde que Itachi o fez perceber que existiam mais  _sex toys_  no universo do que vibradores, ele se tornou bastante curioso e começou a procurar novos brinquedos. E, que maravilha, existiam lojas online sensacionais que vendiam coisas totalmente impressionantes!

Sem explicar o que pretendia fazer, Sasuke agarrou o membro turgido de Itachi, o envolveu com o lubrificante e ajeitou a sua mais nova aquisição na parte que mais amava do corpo de seu irmão: um anel peniano, mas não era um anel peniano qualquer, era bastante diferente do usado por Itachi no dia da Comiket.

 _Logo ele vai notar a diferença..._  — Sasuke pensou, levando a sua mão para o pequeno controle remoto que já estava preso na cintura de sua saia bem antes de Itachi entrar no “quarto de estudos”.

Itachi parou de respirar quando sentiu o objeto envolvê-lo daquela forma, mas por já ter usado o anel antes de colocar em Sasuke no passado (óbvio que ele treinou em seu corpo como utilizar aquilo, não queria machucar seu irmão numa primeira tentativa), logo identificou o que era e relaxou. Quer dizer, relaxou até sentir a maldita vibração começar.

— S-sasuke! — ele não conseguiu segurar sua voz, muito menos o seu quadril, que se moveu para cima com um impulso natural, mas o mais novo segurou a sua virilha contra à cama, o impedindo de se mover. E mesmo entre o prazer surpresa que acabara de receber, Itachi tentou a todo custo entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Acalme-se nii-san, esse daqui é um pouquinho diferente. — Sasuke comentou com um tom de voz sapeca, sorrindo em satisfação ao apreciar sua “obra de arte”.

Este anel peniano definitivamente era diferente. Tinha a função básica de diminuir a circulação sanguínea do pênis como qualquer anel peniano, feito de couro com fecho regulável, facilmente ajustável, podendo ser colocado apenas no fim do pênis ou envolvendo totalmente aquela região escrotal. Mas também possuía vibro na parte de baixo, utilizado para estimulação de quem usava o anel, regulável por controle-remoto.

Geralmente anéis penianos que possuem vibração de  _bullet_ os têm acoplado na parte de cima do anel, são feitos para sexo heterossexual e servem para estimular o clitóris feminino durante a penetração. Sasuke não viu utilidade nesse tipo de anel e logo procurou modelos que trouxessem benefícios para relação que possuía, e quando viu este à venda teve que comprar: o vibro não advinha de um simples  _bullet_ , e sim de um dildo acoplado como extensão do anel, que alem de estimular o usuário (vibrando sobre os testículos, como a forma que Sasuke tinha preso o anel no corpo de Itachi; ou sobre o períneo do usuário, caso optasse por envolver o anel em toda região) também era usado para dupla penetração, de modo que Sasuke sairia ganhando com esse brinquedo também. [5]

Sasuke viu vários modelos e tamanhos dessa “extensão”, percebendo que mulheres também poderiam utilizá-los, principalmente se o homem o colocasse envolta do testículo, permitindo penetração às duas entradas. Sasuke escolheu um modelo relativamente fino, pois obviamente ele não tinha “duas entradas” para serem utilizadas (e Itachi já era bastante grande, ele não poderia arriscar algo que aumentasse demais a circunferência na penetração), e optou por deixar a extensão bem colada ao pênis dele, para tanto não envolvendo seus testículos pelo anel.

Ele sempre imaginou que Itachi desejasse fazer algo assim com ele, pois era costume recorrente do mais velho colocar um ou dois dedos enquanto fazia uma penetração violenta dentro do corpo de Sasuke, alargando-o ainda mais e aumentando a pressão que o envolvia. Ele nunca questionava isso, até gostava bastante quando acontecia, e depois de ler tantas fanfics na internet (muitas envolvendo o maldito “clone nas sombras” que Itachi mencionara) ele também começou a fantasiar com uma terceira pessoa entre eles — ou melhor, um terceiro  _membro_. Não, ele desejava efetivamente fazer um  _ménage_ e sabia que Itachi teria um chilique de ciúmes em pensar em algo assim, mas eles não precisavam exatamente de uma  _pessoa_ para sentir a sensação física, não é mesmo? Era uma curiosidade que uma simples compra online poderia solucionar. E esse tinha até vibração! Que “terceira pessoa” eles encontrariam com esse  _plus_  sensacional?

Itachi não entendia a particularidade do brinquedo ainda, já que o corpo de Sasuke bloqueava a sua visão; só entendia que era um anel peniano com vibro e isso por si só já o deixava ainda mais pervertido. Sasuke comprou  _sex toys_  por conta própria, não estava utilizando o mesmo anel do dia da Comiket! Ele estava descobrindo novos brinquedos, trazendo-os para relação deles! Itachi se sentia até um pouco orgulhoso de seu irmão naquele momento, e tudo que queria era se livrar de suas amarras e poder mostrar isso para Sasuke fisicamente. Ainda sim, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, não querendo por os pés pelas mãos nessa altura do campeonato.

Quando tudo já estava de acordo, Sasuke novamente se virou sobre o corpo de Itachi, voltando a encará-lo de frente, ainda sentado sobre sua barriga, quase em sua virilha. O mais velho continuava com o pescoço amarrado na cabeceira, a respiração acelerada pelo prazer e as pálpebras estreitas, resultado da mais pura lascividade.

Satisfeito com a expressão rendida de Itachi, Sasuke resolveu dar uma colher de chá, pois seu nii-san se comportou direitinho: ele desenrolou o metal da corrente da cabeceira, puxando-a e trazendo o rosto de Itachi próximo ao seu, dando-lhe um beijo deliciosamente demorado. O outro interrompeu o ósculo por um segundo, numa tentativa de levar os braços algemados ao redor do corpo de Sasuke, não encontrando resistências e voltando a beijá-lo assim que sentiu o trançado do corselet em seus dedos, puxando as costas de Sasuke e obrigando os dois a se deitarem na cama.

— Você pode falar a partir de agora. — Sasuke murmurou dentre o beijo, acariciando o pescoço dolorido do mais velho sem retirar a coleira, mas logo voltando a dar atenção para partes mais “tensas” de seu irmão: levou uma das mãos para trás, envolvendo o membro de Itachi e deixando o dildo distanciado: ainda não queria que Itachi percebesse a extensão, pois pretendia brincar com o mistério um pouco mais.

— Deus do céu Sasuke... — Itachi murmurou com a voz rouca, quase sem fôlego, sentindo os lábios de seu irmão abandonarem os seus e mordiscarem o seu pescoço, encostando à coleira, mordendo-a e lambendo a parte da pele de Itachi que ela envolvia, puxando-a com os dentes e enlouquecendo cada vez mais o mais velho — Você está delicioso demais hoje, demais! E eu nunca achei que fosse te querer mais do que já quero diariamente.

_._

_Take a wet bite out of me_

_._

— Bom ouvir isso. — Sasuke respondeu dentre uma risadinha, descendo ainda mais o seu corpo, agora mordiscando e chupando o peitoral do mais velho, aproveitando a posição para passar o membro de Itachi em sua entrada, sem permitir uma penetração, apenas para provocá-lo.

— Eu quero tanto te comer... — Itachi sibilou entre os dentes cerrados, tentando penetrar seu irmão, mas o outro foi mais rápido e ergueu o quadril, impedindo a penetração ao se afastar um pouco.

— E eu deixei você fazer isso, Itachi-ni? — ele questionou, observando-o com um olhar sapeca, dando uma piscadinha que deixou Itachi louco de tesão.

— Por favor. — o mais velho pediu, sabendo que talvez se agisse assim Sasuke teria piedade e permitiria uma penetração. Ele não transava com Sasuke há dias e, naquele momento, seria capaz de  _morrer_  para conseguir fazer isso o quanto antes.

— Hmm... “por favor”, é? — a voz do caçula soava tão provocativa que o primogênito tinha vontade de agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e reverter a situação, mas sabia que não podia. Era o acordo. E mesmo sem o acordo, ele ainda estava algemado e não conseguiria se libertar sozinho, mesmo que as algemas fossem apenas de trava de segurança — Gostei disso. Então o que você quer, nii-san? Me dê detalhes.

— Eu quero ver esse seu cuzinho alargando pra mim, otouto. — ele respondeu, olhando fundo nos olhos de Sasuke, adorando vê-lo corar com suas palavras e, ainda sim, manter toda a dominação da situação — Quero ver você ser fodido do jeito que você gosta, gemendo de prazer e desejando cada vez mais forte e profundo.

_._

_Freak to the funk and then fuck with me_

_._

Sasuke suspirou, se sentido mais quente e ainda mais sedento por sexo com aquelas palavras. Realmente, Itachi tinha um dom de convencê-lo a muitas coisas com apenas uma ou duas frases de sacanagem, mas o que ele podia fazer? A voz de Itachi, por si só, já era muito sexy e costumava deixá-lo excitado mesmo quando Itachi não intencionava isso. Foi por isso ele ordenou o seu silêncio durante tanto tempo, pois sabia que cederia bem antes caso ele falasse esse tipo de coisa.

— Então você quer que eu seja preenchido, Itachi-nii? — ele questionou, tomando cuidado em utilizar as palavras certas.

— Porra, eu quero, eu quero  _muito._ — o mais velho ergueu os braços e os colocou entre o corpo dos dois. Tentou suas acariciar os mamilos do mais novo com as mãos unidas; desejava tocá-los desde que os viu emoldurados por aquele corselet underbust que acentuava bastante a pele rosada daquela região.

Sasuke, no entanto, foi mais rápido: se inclinou para trás e conseguiu pegar o chicote a tempo, e dessa vez o utilizou efetivamente: chicoteou a mãos do primogênito, que pareceu surpreso com a movimentação e o ruído de chicotada, mas só depois de alguns segundos sentiu a dor aguda em seus dedos. Nada insuportável, mas ainda sim surpreendente.

— Eu não te dei permissão pra fazer isso! — Sasuke respondeu ferozmente, estreitando o olhar e acelerando a masturbação que fazia no pênis de Itachi, observando ele se contorcer de prazer e surpresa — Comporte-se!

_._

_Smooth and so cool… Breaking my rules…_

_._

_Sasuke realmente está audacioso hoje. Isso me dá ainda mais vontade de transar com ele pelas próximas dez horas!_

O primogênito não respondeu verbalmente, imerso à sensação que aqueles dedos experientes causavam ao ser massageado para cima e para baixo, bem como a vibração diferenciada que sentia em seus testículos. O prazer era tão grande que ele mal prestou atenção na dor de suas mãos. Sasuke não o chicoteou forte, apenas tentou assustar.

_E conseguiu._

— Mas, como eu sou um otouto muito bonzinho, vou te dar mais uma regalia, aniki. — Sasuke murmurou ao seu ouvido, aproximando-se de seu rosto e o fitando enquanto quase o beijava; Itachi sentia os lábios de Sasuke encostarem ao seu e tentou mordê-los, sem sucesso: ele o impediu de se mover, empurrando seu peito com força para baixo — O que você quer mesmo?

— Quero que esse cuzinho lindo comece a trabalhar. — Itachi sussurrou em resposta, ganhando uma mordida no lábio inferior pela escolha das palavras.

O Uchiha caçula se afastou novamente, exibindo um brilho de satisfação no olhar, largando o chicote na borda da cama e massageando a lateral do corpo de Itachi com a mão livre.

— Ok. Vou te dar essa recompensar....

E então ele se ajeitou na posição certa, mas não permitiu que o mais velho visse sua movimentação: por sorte a saia impedia a visão do que ele estava fazendo, o que tornaria tudo ainda mais divertido. Soltou o membro de Itachi, pegou o dildo vibratório, encaixou-o em sua entrada e deixou a gravidade empurrar seu corpo para baixo, envolvendo todo o brinquedo com sua parte mais intima e gemendo alto ao sentir o membro de Itachi friccionar contra o seu. O dildo não era grosso, na verdade não tinha nem um terço da circunferência que ele estava acostumado a receber, mas ainda sim Sasuke se sentiu especialmente estimulado com o vibro e com a situação em si: o olhar confuso de seu aniki foi algo que ele considerou verdadeiramente  _impagável_.

— O que voc-... ahh! — tentou entender o que acontecia, mas naquele momento Sasuke se moveu de cima para baixo e Itachi sentiu a base de sua masculinidade ser forçada na movimentação, mas não conseguia compreender como não sentia o ânus de Sasuke ao seu redor.

Como... como o mais novo estava fazendo isso? O que diabos ele fazia? Ele sentia Sasuke e, ao mesmo tempo, não sentia! Era...  _incompreensível!_

— Você disse que queria “meu cuzinho em ação”, seu pervertido. — Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca, aumentando a intensidade do vai e vem e ganhando gemidos de confusão e luxúria em retorno. Ele sabia que a fricção contra o membro do mais velho, bem como o repuxar que o anel causava na base de seu pênis, já o excitavam consideravelmente, mas tinha certeza que Itachi tentava de tudo para entender o que estava acontecendo.  _Isso é divertido!_  — Eu só estou cumprindo o seu desejo.

Sasuke continuou sua movimentação, se permitindo sentir prazer enquanto Itachi tentava (inutilmente) compreender o que acontecia debaixo da saia. Em um determinado momento, quando o mais novo se inclinou um pouco mais para baixo e sentiu o dildo roçar diretamente em sua próstata, Sasuke deixou um gemido tão languido escapar de sua garganta e agarrou o corpo de Itachi com tanto desejo, que este não conseguiu mais se aguentar:

— Sasuke, levante a saia. — ele falou coma voz rouca, olhando para a vestimenta minúscula com ares ultrajados.

— Ahn... Você realmente está tentando me dar uma ordem, aniki? — Sasuke respondeu sem fôlego, acelerando ainda mais a penetração e mantendo o ângulo perfeito, se sentindo cada vez mais perto do ápice, mas tendo autocontrole suficiente para se segurar; como sempre, não queria gozar antes de ter Itachi dentro de seu corpo.

— Por favor, levante a saia. — ele pediu, mas o seu tom de voz ainda estava autoritário como antes.

_._

_Smooth and so cool… Breaking my rules…_

_._

— Tsk, tsk, tsk. — o mais novo respondeu, sentando-se na posição de noventa graus e rebolando com o consolo ainda dentro de si, esfregando contra o pênis ainda mais  _convidativo_ que o convencional: era impressionante a mágica que um anel peniano conseguia fazer — Não é assim que se fala…

Ele pegou novamente o chicote com as mãos, passando-o em cada pedaço exposto da pele do mais velho, praticamente fazendo cócegas em seu corpo, enquanto o fitava com o olhar sacana e desafiador, rebolando devagar e se sentindo realizado pelo controle da situação.

Itachi suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando não olhar para o rosto safado de seu irmão. Ele o deixava louco de desejo, Itachi queria tocá-lo, precisava senti-lo! Não estava aguentando mais! E ele não via outra saída: teria que ceder, ceder  _totalmente_. Chega, não tinha mais espaço para orgulho nenhum naquela situação, não com um Sasuke delicioso rebolando daquele jeito.

—  _Por favor_ , meu amor. — ele pediu docemente, fitando Sasuke com tanto desejo e uma devoção, surpreendendo-o por completo — Me deixa sentir você, me deixa tocar em você, ver o que você está fazendo. Por favor! Eu te  _imploro_  Sasuke, eu não consigo mais!

Satisfeito com as palavras, Sasuke abaixou as mãos e destravou as algemas de Itachi, retirando-a de ambos os pulsos. Como não recebeu um comando verbal e Itachi já entendia como a brincadeira funcionava, aguardou pacientemente por novas instruções. Todavia, Sasuke voltou a acariciá-lo com o chicote, desde sua virilha até o seu pescoço, durante um longo período de tempo, deixando-o cada vez mais impaciente e ofegante.

_Mas como essa ele gosta de me provocar! Que inferno!_

— Você entendeu que isso está acontecendo porque nós dois queremos? — o mais novo questionou, parando de acariciar Itachi e demonstrando seriedade em seu olhar.

— Sim! — sua voz soou afobada; apesar de não entender onde Sasuke queria chegar com aquelas perguntas, ele simplesmente queria chegar a algum lugar! Não aguentava mais provocações.

— Você entendeu que, mesmo na situação inversa, isso nada mais é do que uma brincadeira e que eu jamais te humilharia ou faria algo que você não quer?

— Sim, meu amor, sim! — ele fechou os punhos, tentando se controlar para não esticar as mãos e segurar o rosto de Sasuke, queria tanto dar-lhe um beijo — E eu jamais faria algo que você não quisesse também.

— Então eu espero que você entenda que apesar de tudo... — Sasuke girou o chicote entre seus dedos, virando o cabo em direção a Itachi; sorriu de maneira convidativa, lambendo o lábio superior sensualmente antes de terminar sua afirmação — ... eu ainda prefiro do outro jeito.

Itachi olhou para o objeto com incerteza, se perguntando se compreendeu direito o que acabara de ser proposto. Fitou seu irmão em questionamento, temendo fazer algo errado e por tudo a perder. E Sasuke, compreendendo seu temor, se inclinou para frente e lambeu o pescoço de Itachi, vagarosamente, desde a clavícula até seu queixo, finalizando a carícia com um beijo estalado em seus lábios enquanto colocava o cabo do chicote em uma de suas mãos.

— Vamos nii-san, eu quero que você acabe comigo... — ele disse, abocanhando o lóbulo de sua orelha e gemendo alto ao sentir o dildo encontrar a sua próstata novamente naquela posição inclinada — O “script”deixou claro que você tem que seguir minhas ordens, não é? Pois bem, faça comigo do jeito que você sabe que eu adoro: isso é uma  _ordem!_

_._

_Anything you want, freak it to the funk_

_._

Itachi não precisou pensar duas vezes, agarrando o chicote firmemente com a mão direita e os cabelos de Sasuke com outra mão, puxando-o para um beijo explicito e invertendo as posições na cama. Agora, era o mais novo quem se encontrava deitado, de barriga para baixo e traseiro para cima.

— Entendi... — Itachi murmurou com um sorriso a postos, olhando para o anel peniano e finalmente compreendendo sua dinâmica. Seu irmão certamente estava criativo, e ele adorou a iniciativa — Onde está o controle do vibro?

— Disso eu não vou abrir mão, nii-san. — Sasuke respondeu, passando a mão na lateral da cintura de sua saia de couro. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Itachi se deu conta do controle remoto pequeno preso ali.

— Suponho então que você não quer tirar a saia. — Itachi questionou, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços; Sasuke o observou por cima do ombro com a expressão mais safada que conseguiu fazer.

— E você quer que eu tire? — ele questionou, girando um pouco o botão de intensidade do vibro, e ganhando uma chicotada estalada por cima de sua saia. Não doeu, mas ele instantaneamente riu animado com a ideia e balançou o seu traseiro no ar, convidando-o.

— Se tirar, vou te castigar. — Itachi grunhiu ferozmente, puxando-o pela cintura da saia um pouco para trás, encaixando-se logo atrás do seu corpo — Mãos na cabeceira, agora!

Sem nem pestanejar, Sasuke obedeceu ao comando, agarrando as barras da cabeceira de metal e sentindo o corpo de Itachi cobrir suas costas. Os dentes de seu irmão logo começaram a percorrer cada pedaço de seu ombro, até morderem com força a sua nuca. Sasuke gemeu alto e Itachi encostou a seu membro a entrada dele, sem penetrá-lo, apenas para provocar.

_Sasuke não é o único que gosta de uma vingança aqui..._

— Adorei sua roupa, minha putinha. — ele murmurou em seu ouvido; Sasuke sentiu seu peito inflar de orgulho próprio.

— Usei pra provar que mesmo vestido de mulher eu consigo dominar você se eu quiser. — respondeu, ganhando um puxão forte em seus cabelos: Itachi o forçou a soltar a cabeceira e forçou a lateral de seu rosto contra o travesseiro.

Sasuke ganhou uma chicotada de verdade naquele momento: forte, firme e contra a parte exposta de seu traseiro, marcando-o e estalando alto no ambiente. Deixou um ruído animalesco de prazer escapar do fundo da sua garganta e instantaneamente apertou a base de seu membro, tentando conter o seu orgasmo; dessa vez, foi bem sucedido em sua tentativa.

— Eu acho que você deixou seu ponto bem claro, otouto. — Itachi sussurrou, passando o chicote de leve na pele abusada — Se isso está acontecendo agora é porque você quer, né?

— É... — Sasuke respondeu sonhadoramente, se deliciando com a ardência em sua pele. Itachi o acariciou de maneira lenta e suave a outra nádega e os seus testículos, sempre utilizando o chicote para tanto — Mas eu quero  _mais!_

— É mesmo? — Itachi questionou, passando a ponta do chicote por toda a extensão do pênis de Sasuke, subindo até seus testículos, períneo, parando bem acima de seu ânus — Você me quer aqui?

— Bem ai, aniki...

_._

_It's a low and down undercover_

_._

Suspirou deliciosamente, se sentindo surpreso (mas ansioso) ao perceber que seu irmão estava tentando enfiar a ponta do chicote dentro de si; relaxou e permitiu a entrada.

Itachi suspirou fundo, provavelmente apreciando a visão que era ver aquela parte de seu corpo receber algo de tão bom grado.

— Você conseguiu ficar ainda mais piranha depois de ler as fanfics, Sasuke. — Itachi murmurou, adorando brincar com a entrada de seu irmãozinho: não enfiou muito do chicote para dentro, era perigoso, mas apenas alguns centímetros não fazem mal a ninguém.

— Ahn... Itachi-nii... — Sasuke suspirou, dengoso, contraindo seu esfíncter contra o chicote e se sentindo libidinoso ao extremo em estar exposto para Itachi daquele jeito — A culpa não é minha, as fanfics são criativas.

— E eu percebi que você andou por umas categorias diferentes nos sites, não é mesmo? — Itachi tirou o chicote de dentro de Sasuke, voltando a acariciá-lo por fora.

O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, se perguntando como o outro teria descoberto isso. Não era para ele ficar sabendo desses...  _detalhes_!

— Como...?

— Se chama “histórico de navegação” e é bastante dedo-duro, Sasuke. — o mais velho respondeu, afastando-se do corpo de Sasuke e impedindo-o de se virar para fitá-lo, mantendo sua cabeça na mesma posição com uma pegada forte em sua nuca — Gostou da categoria NaruSasuNaru, foi?

Sasuke recebeu uma nova chicotada, ainda mais forte, na sua outra nádega, tendo a completa certeza que agora os dois lados estavam avermelhados. Choramingou e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte: será que Itachi estava realmente bravo porque ele andou lendo fanfics com o Naruto como personagem?

— Eu também gostei de ler ItaNaru. — Sasuke revelou, ofegante e um pouco apavorado com aquilo — Não tenha ciúmes de alguém que não existe, independente dos personagens eu sempre leio pensando em nós dois!

— Eu sei. — Itachi murmurou, passando o braço na sua cintura e girando-o na cama, colocando-o de costas para o colchão e o observando intensamente — Eu peguei você na semana passada batendo punheta com os olhos vidrados no computador e sussurrando meu nome. — Itachi sorriu com prepotência, Sasuke corou fortemente — E o histórico me mostrou depois que você estava lendo uma NaruSasu naquele momento.

— Convencido. — Sasuke sussurrou, ganhando um beijo fervoroso de Itachi e puxando-o para si em meio às carícias. O mais velho finalmente realizou seu desejo e pode tocar nos mamilos a mostra; logo passou a dar atenção para eles com a língua e os dentes — Não me assuste assim, eu achei que você ia brigar comigo por causa de besteira.

— Eu só vou brigar com você se você começar a me chamar de Dobe ou Usuratonkachi. — Itachi sussurrou enquanto mudava para o outro mamilo, recebendo um beliscão em suas costas pela provocação.

— Não fale coisas vergonhosas! — Sasuke respondeu, corado da cabeça aos pés. Itachi o observou por alguns segundos e deixou uma risada divertida escapar de seus lábios — Tô falando sério Itachi: eu só quero você e você sabe disso. Não duvide da minha fidelidade, ela se entende até pro meu imaginário.

Pego de surpresa com aquela declaração, Itachi sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido e agarrou o rosto de Sasuke, puxando-o para um beijo recheado de paixão e ternura. Nem sequer passou pela sua cabeça o contrário, mas ouvir Sasuke falar aquele tipo de coisa era sempre muito bom — ainda mais quando ele falava pessoalmente, e não atrás de uma tela de computador.

— Eu te amo e confio em você, lembra? — murmurou com ternura, acariciando as nádegas avermelhadas de Sasuke, inconscientemente pedindo desculpas pelas chicotadas (apesar de Sasuke desejá-las, ele não era acostumado a machucá-lo assim, nem que fosse de leve).

— Então não vai morrer de ciúmes do ator que fará o Naruto quando começar as gravações, ok? — Sasuke respondeu dentre um suspiro, fechando os olhos e se deliciando em receber uma massagem na sua pele dolorida.

Itachi instantaneamente parou de acariciá-lo e ele abriu os olhos, fitando o olhar surpreso de seu irmão com um sorriso convidativo.

— Eu decidi aceitar o convite. — ele respondeu; Itachi inspirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar mil coisas, mais Sasuke o silenciou com o indicador em seus lábios — Sem surtos!

— Você vai trabalhar comigo Sasuke, é isso mesmo?! — exclamou, mesmo com o pedido de silêncio. Itachi estava realmente feliz com a notícia! — Era tudo que eu queria pra nossa vida ficar completa!

— Eu quero mais coisas agora para me sentir completo... — o Uchiha mais novo murmurou, entrelaçando a perna encoberta pela bota ao redor das coxas de Itachi, aproveitando para pegar a corrente que ainda estava presa em sua coleira e mantendo seu rosto próximo ao dele — Me come logo, nii-san!

Itachi sorriu do jeito mais sacana que conseguiu aquela noite e retirou os dedos de Sasuke de sua corrente, tateando a cama no escuro até encontrar o que procurava e colocar no ângulo de visão periférica seu irmãozinho.

— Com prazer,  _minha_  vadia. — ele enfatizou consideravelmente a palavra “minha” enquanto mostrava o lubrificante cor-de-rosa para Sasuke.

Dentro de instantes Itachi sumiu do campo de visão de Sasuke, que sentiu ser esguichado para dentro de seu corpo. Itachi nem se incomodou de colocar o lubrificante nos dedos e enfiar em seguida no seu corpo: ele colocou a extremidade do tubo em sua entrada e apertou uma grande parte do conteúdo para dentro.

— Eu não quis dizer desse jeito! — Sasuke riu ao ser manuseado na cama; Itachi erguia seu traseiro no ar com as duas mãos e enfiava dois travesseiros abaixo de seu corpo, sempre fitando a sua entrada como se fosse a visão mais bela do mundo, enquanto o mais novo apreciava todo reflexo da movimentação pelo espelho do teto.

Sasuke sentiu a primeira lambida bem profunda em seu ânus, Itachi abria suas nádegas com dedos firmes, quase arranhando-o no processo, enquanto se enfiava dentro de seu corpo e chupava todo o lubrificante doce de dentro de si, causando prazer intenso no mais novo ao gemer baixinho em aprovação pelo gosto.

— Delicioso... — ele sussurrou contra a entrada de Sasuke, realmente amando saboreá-lo daquela forma, considerando cada gemido alto que recebia uma recompensa ainda maior pelo esforço.

O chupou até engolir quase todo lubrificante de sua entrada, mas no fim voltou a colocar mais com os dedos, sabendo que precisaria deixar uma grande quantidade dentro de Sasuke para conseguirem a dupla penetração sem esforços. Não queria (e não iria) machucá-lo, mas não podia negar: estava doidinho pra usar o brinquedinho extra de Sasuke e ver a reação que ele teria.

— Rápido Itachi. — Sasuke ordenou entre a sua respiração entrecortada, sentindo seu membro latejar a cada movimento de vai e vem dos dois dedos de seu irmão em sua entrada. Estava tão próximo de gozar que nem se tocava mais, tentando não se excitar tanto para impedir o orgasmo — Anda!!

Sasuke puxou a corrente novamente, trazendo Itachi para próximo de si, puxando seu rosto para um beijo intenso enquanto o mais velho inseria o terceiro dedo, acelerando consideravelmente a carícia e abrindo e fechando seus dedos, tentando alargar Sasuke cada vez mais.

— Eu vou te comer tão forte que você vai sentir como se eu estivesse dentro de você o resto da semana. — Itachi murmurou, interrompendo o beijo e encostando sua testa à de Sasuke, apreciando as pupilas dele se dilatarem ainda mais quando inseriu o quarto dedo.

Sasuke choramingou alto e arqueou suas costas na cama, Itachi o forçou para baixo com a outra mão, novamente tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, tentando acalmá-lo e distraí-lo de qualquer possível desconforto.

— I-itachi-nii... Itachi!! — Sasuke gritou em plenos pulmões quando os dedos encontraram sua próstata, e não deu mais para se segurar: agiu no modo automático e praticamente chutou Itachi para longe de si, trancando sua respiração em meio a movimentação, tentando instintivamente adiar seu orgasmos por alguns segundos.

_Só mais um pouco!_

— Mas que droga Sasuke, porque você f... — Itachi nem teve tempo para se revoltar muito, pois logo sentiu Sasuke voltar a dominar a situação e o colocar de costas pra baixo na cama, guiar seu membro e o dildo para a sua entrada e sentar-se nos dois de uma vez só, arrancando um grunhido de surpresa e prazer do mais velho.

— ITACHI!!! — Sasuke gritou, arqueando as costas para trás enquanto puxava mais uma vez a corrente presa à coleira de Itachi, obrigando-o a se sentar e agarrar seu corpo.

Itachi o envolveu com os braços e agarrou seus cabelos, forçando-o a fitar seus olhos enquanto, com a outra mão, alcançou a cegas o controle remoto da cintura de Sasuke e aumentou a velocidade do vibro, colocando no máximo.

— Goza pra mim, putinha safada. — Itachi forçou Sasuke mais para baixo, a fim de recebê-lo por completo. O dildo atingiu firmemente a sua próstata; Sasuke não teve mais chances de controle.

_._

_Come, come, come down!_

_Come, come, come down!_

_._

Permitiu-se gozar, um dos maiores orgasmos que teve na sua vida, gritando alto e sentindo lagrimas de luxúria escaparem no canto de seus olhos; seu corpo automaticamente apertou o membro de Itachi de uma forma tão intensa que não entendeu como ele conseguiu se conter naquele momento. Itachi fez uma careta de dor, mas manteve a posição, segurando a cabeça de Sasuke e olhando fundo em seus olhos, murmurando safadezas e girando seu quadril para estimulá-lo até o fim do orgasmo.

Sasuke não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ejaculou e sentiu as contrações internas, mas certamente aquele não foi apenas o orgasmo mais intenso da sua vida: foi também o mais demorado. Quando sentiu sua saia ficar totalmente encharcada pelo esperma e percebeu que chegara ao limite da sua estamina, fechou os olhos, relaxou e se deixou manusear sem maiores preocupações.

Itachi deitou Sasuke na cama e o envolveu com seu corpo, permaneceu dentro dele sem deixar seu peso esmagá-lo. Beijou cada parte da pele que conseguia alcançar naquela posição e inalou o perfume natural de sua pele com uma verdadeira devoção. Itachi não tinha gozado, não ainda, mas também se sentia no paraíso naquele momento.

— Por que você não gozou...? — Sasuke questionou com a voz fraca, ainda tentando voltar a realidade — Eu queria sentir você gozar enquanto gozava...

— Eu estou com um anel peniano, lembra? — Itachi respondeu ofegante.

Sasuke sentiu seu irmão levar uma das mãos à região que os unia e abriu o anel peniano, cuidadosamente, segurando-o para ter controle do dildo que ainda estava dentro do corpo sensível de Sasuke.

— Hmn... — o mais novo gemeu, sentindo Itachi recomeçar um vai e vem suave apenas com o consolo, mantendo-se parado dentro do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto corado de tesão e os cabelos selvagens de seu irmão, adorando a forma como ele estreitava o olhar de maneira predatória — Não se segure Itachi, pode me comer do jeito que você quer.

— Você acabou de gozar, tá sensível, não quero te machucar.

— E quando foi que você fez algo que eu não queria? — Sasuke questionou, sorrindo suave. Mesmo cansado, movimentou seu quadril num rebolar suave — Vai nii-san, eu quero sentir seu esperma dentro de mim.

_._

_Low and down, undercover!_

_._

— Caralho Sasuke... Você realmente aguentou dois...

— Aguentaria qualquer coisa por você, aniki. — ele falou, enfatizando sua afirmação ao reiniciar o vai e vem, mesmo com todo o seu cansaço pós-orgasmo. Isso fez com que Itachi parasse de falar e também recomeçasse a movimentação, penetrando fundo dentro de dele e movimentando o consolo junto com suas investidas.

— Porra! — ele sibilou entre os dentes cerrados e jogou a cabeça para trás, se enfiando ainda fundo no corpo de Sasuke. O mais novo agarrou os próprios joelhos e se abriu da maior forma que conseguiu, segurando suas penas contra seu corpo, deixando toda sua região anal exposta para os caprichos de Itachi, que não perdeu tempo em acelerar suas investidas — Puta merda Sasuke, que delícia!

— Mais forte... — ele sussurrou, levando uma das suas mãos ao seu membro e se dando conta que apesar do orgasmo intenso que acabara de sentir, ele já estava excitado novamente. Sasuke costumava conhecer muito bem seu corpo, mas essa constatação o pegou de surpresa.

— Sua piranha safada... — Itachi sibilou em seu ouvido, enfiando-se mais e mais fundo — Eu não acredito que você já ta duro de novo Sasuke.

— Para de falar e me come mais forte! — ele grunhiu em seu ouvido, provocando-o ao arranhar o ventre de Itachi em meio as suas palavras — Só sabe falar, é?

_._

_How did I get to this place_

_You're so motivated_

_And I'm not me_

_(Freak to the funk and then fuck with me)_

_._

Itachi parou de se mover, olhando irritado para o mais novo. Sem se retirar do corpo, levou suas mãos corrente que ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço e, rapidamente, localizou o fecho que a prendia na coleira.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Itachi já o havia jogado contra a cabeceira da cama, de modo que ele precisou se segurar nas barras de ferro para não dar de cara com o objeto.

— Itachi o qu... — Itachi tapou a boca de Sasuke e, com uma mão apenas, prendeu o fecho da corrente na gargantilha que Sasuke usava.

— Cale a boca. — ele grunhiu em seu ouvido, reiniciando o vai e vem apenas com o dildo dentro dele, fazendo-o choramingar ao receber pressão certeira em seu ponto mais sensível — Cadelas no cio, como você, não falam.

— O que foi que você dis-... Ahn! — Itachi novamente o penetrou, mantendo o brinquedo dentro de Sasuke e o deixando sem palavras. Ele parou momentaneamente de respirar, e só voltou a fazê-lo quando Itachi puxou a corrente, ajeitando sua postura e forçando-o a fitá-lo pelo espelho do outro lado do quarto.

Itachi o encarava com aquele olhar avermelhado que Sasuke sempre considerou ser uma alucinação sua, puxando a corrente com força e sem jamais deixar de se movimentar ou observar o reflexo dos dois. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, rebeldes, levemente úmidos pelo suor e totalmente sensuais; seus músculos contraiam pela movimentação intensa, sua pele branca se tornava convidativa demais sob a iluminação forte das luzes intensas. Itachi estava maravilhoso perante o olhar de Sasuke, mas este se viu obrigado a fechar os olhos, sentindo-se incapaz de continuar observando seu irmão naquele momento e achando que seu coração seria capaz de explodir se o encarasse por mais um segundo sequer. Ele sentia tantas coisas por Itachi, tantas emoções, que às vezes não compreendia como tudo aquilo podia caber dentro de seu coração.

— Você pediu Sasuke, agora aguenta. — Ele ordenou entre os dentes, aumentando a intensidade do vai e vem, segurando uma das mãos do caçula levando-a para o dildo, instruindo-o a movimentá-lo da forma que desejava.

_._

_You're soldiers all in play_

_You're so motivated_

_And I'm not me_

_(Freak to the funk and then fuck…)_

_._

Por conta da surpresa diante de toda aquela movimentação e da intensidade de sentimentos que o reflexo causou, Sasuke se encolheu um pouco na posição, mas Itachi não gostou nada disso e puxou a sua saia para cima, erguendo-o com os joelhos um palmo acima da cama com apenas uma mão, ajeitando-o para ficar com o traseiro arrebitado e erguido da forma que ele amava.

— Uhn... Itachii-nii... — Sasuke suspirou fundo, encontrando uma maneira de usar o brinquedo e Itachi de um jeito alucinante: quando enfiava o consolo, Itachi retirava o seu membro, e vice versa. Essa movimentação fez uma fricção inimaginável dentro de Sasuke e dentro de minutos ele já estava pronto para gozar novamente, rebolando com volúpia e abrindo os olhos para, mais uma vez, encarar o reflexo de Itachi— Mais, MAIS!

Então Itachi estapeou a mão de Sasuke para longe e se enfiou junto com o dildo o mais fundo que conseguiu, acertando certeiramente seu ponto mais sensível e o ouvindo urrar em um novo orgasmo. Sasuke contraiu seu interior com tanta intensidade que Itachi se viu forçado a atingir o ápice também, deixando um grunhido libidinoso de mais puro tesão e completude escapar do fundo de sua garganta.

Quando sua consciência voltou a si, Itachi teve certeza que chegou a apagar depois daquele orgasmo sensacional: ele já estava deitado na cama, com os braços ao redor de Sasuke, que respirava ofegante contra o seu peito e suspirava baixinho; mas não se lembrava de ter se movimentado depois de ejacular forte dentro do mais novo.

 _Impressionante, isso nunca tinha acontecido..._ — ele pensou, acariciando o braço de Sasuke e fazendo-o perceber que não estava mais adormecido.

— Eu amo você... — Sasuke murmurou, sem fôlego, talvez até sem consciência.

Itachi riu, beijando os cabelos suados do caçula e se sentindo o homem mais feliz da face daTerra naquele momento.

— Eu também te amo, otouto.

Ouviu um celular vibrar na mesinha de cabeceira e o pegou para verificar quem chamava. Era o aparelho de Sasuke, mas isso não o impediu de fuçar: seu irmão não costumava ser possessivo com esse tipo de coisa, e no presente momento estava muito cansado para atender a qualquer chamada. Mas não era uma ligação, era uma apenas uma mensagem:

 

**“Será que agora eu posso dormir ou vocês vão recomeçar a gritaria daqui a pouco? Eu devia ter comprado um apartamento em cima, e não em baixo!”**

 

— Quem é? — Sasuke perguntou, ainda sonolento, ganhando um novo beijo antes de sua resposta.

— Apenas Kakashi, agindo como Kakashi...

— Hmn... Diga pro Kakashi que eu te amo, nii-san. — Sasuke respondeu no seu estado de semi-consciência. Itachi deixou uma risadinha breve escapar de seu nariz.

— Espero que você se lembre disso quando a Sakura ficar dando em cima de você, mesmo que seja só uma atuação da atriz.

Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes, descrente ao ouvir Itachi agir com ciúmes de algo que ainda nem aconteceu!

— Já não basta ter ciúmes do Naruto, você vai ter até da Sakura, mesmo sabendo que eu sou gay? — Sasuke questionou ludicamente, subindo acima do corpo de Itachi e fitando-o com ternura, ainda cansado pelos dois orgasmos seqüenciais.

— Sinceramente, eu vou ter mais ciúmes do Kishimoto do que de todos esses atores, mas eu vou sobreviver. — Itachi respondeu, exibindo um sorriso radiante. — Você vai trabalhar comigo, eu não acredito nisso!

— E nós podíamos adiantar o serviço e treinar nossas falas. Falas de verdade, não os “scripts”, o roteiro não vai fugir tanto dos diálogos do mangá, né? — Sasuke já falava com mais clareza, provavelmente um pouco mais desperto.

Itachi não tinha pensado muito no roteiro do filme, mas levando em consideração que ele seria rodado depois do fim da série, provavelmente não seria uma continuação e sim um resumo da trama.

— Será que nos vamos filmar o reencontro dos irmãos Uchiha? — ele questionou, verdadeiramente interessado nisso. Era uma das cenas que mais gostava do mangá inteiro, seria interessante filmá-la.

— Espero que não. O Sasuke não chora no reencontro, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar... — Sasuke respondeu, um pouco envergonhado por pensar assim.

Apesar de serem personagens do mangá, ele não conseguia dissociar tanto assim a figura de do "Itachi personagem" de seu irmão. Vê-lo morrer, em qualquer situação, o deixava com o coração apertado demais.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram algum tempo trocando carinhos e beijos, naquela dinâmica doce que os dois possuíam em seu pós-sexo. Mas quando já estavam quase adormecendo, Itachi se lembrou de algo que o fez despertar abruptamente.

— Sasuke, onde diabos você encontrou uma fanfic que descrevia tão bem o nosso relacionamento? — questionou, se sentando na cama e encarando o rosto sereno e os olhos fechados de seu irmão — Eu fiquei espantado no metrô.

— Eu escrevi.

— Você... O quê?

— Eu escrevi. — ele repetiu, fazendo um esforço gigantesco para abrir os olhos e encarar irmão — Não ficou bom?

— Ficou sim! Mas eu não sabia que você sabia escrever e...

— Ah nii-san, eu gostei dessa coisa da gente brincar de ficção e realidade... — ele puxou Itachi de volta para a cama, envolvendo seus braços em seu pescoço e fitando-o com amor — E se eu dissesse que vou escrever tudo que aconteceu desde o dia da Comiket e vou postar num desses sites de fanfic... O que você faria?

— Eu? — Itachi respondeu, pensando brevemente numa resposta, realmente interessado em ler algo assim escrito pelo seu irmãozinho — Ah... Eu te deixaria uma review!

Sasuke gargalhou com vontade, adorando a resposta recebida. Afinal, ele já havia feito isso, era só uma questão de tempo até Itachi descobrir na ferramenta de busca do site. E a resposta em si era bastante animadora: o que mais um ficwriter poderia querer do que uma bela review?

.

_I'm not me_

_And I'm not me_

_And I'm not me_

_(Freak to the funk and then fuck with me)_

.

**_Fim_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Vamos simplificar a vida da PCSP e fingir que os meninos se comunicam com Romaji (transcrição fonética do japonês pro alfabeto latino), ok? Quando a gente escreve aqui “nii-san”, por exemplo, estamos escrevendo o japonês em Romaji; em Kanji, Hiragrana e Katakanas (os três alfabetos japoneses) essa palavra seria escrita com ideogramas (símbolos). Eu sei que no teclado japonês tem um sistema de ideogramas também, mas não sei como funciona... Só sei que eles também têm as letras do nosso alfabeto pra escrever em Romaji e elas seguem o padrão qwerty e não a ordem alfabética, como o nosso.  
> [2] - Os focos narrativos comumente ensinados na escola são primeira e terceira pessoa. No entanto, há o foco narrativo de segunda pessoa, que é a forma como o “script” do Sasuke está escrito. É um tipo narrativo complicadíssimo de se escrever e não é muito comum, mas o fato de ser incomum não quer dizer que está errado. Uma narrativa em segunda pessoa conversa com o leitor, transformando-o em personagem. Foi muito propícia pra dinâmica dessa fanfic, porque o Sasuke nada mais fez do que transformar o seu leitor (Itachi) no seu personagem (Itachi). Confuso? Hehehe!  
> [3] - Antes de mais nada, eu tenho que diferenciar espartilho, corset, corselet e corpete pra vocês entenderem o visual do Sasuke nesse epílogo. Quem sabe a diferença disso pode pular essa nota; quem sempre usou essas palavras como sinônimos, por favor leia.  
> Corpete é aquela lingerie bonitinha que a gente usa em conjuntinhos. Eles não têm barbatanas de sustentação e, se tiverem, são de plástico maleável. Ela é usada apenas como lingerie e são baratinhas.  
> Corselet é o que a maioria das garotas hoje em dia compra por ai e é um meio termo entre corpete e corset/espartilho. Ele pode ser usado como roupa ou como lingerie, tem barbatanas de ferro ou plástico reforçado por dentro, acentuam a cintura se apertados corretamente e não servem pra tight lancing. O preço varia de R$40,00 à R$200,00 — e geralmente o vendedor chama o corselet de espartilho/corset apesar de NÃO SER!  
> O espartilho ou corset são peças centenárias do vestuário feminino, usadas para manter a postura ereta e reduzir a medida das cinturas no momento que são utilizados, e permanentemente se utilizados há longo prazo (eles “entortam” suas costelas, até afinar sua cintura depois de meses/anos de uso — isso se chama prática de tight lacing). Eles limitam consideravelmente a movimentação da pessoa que o usa, pois são revestidos por barbatanas de aço (e você não pode dobrar o aço, hehehe). São feitos por corsetmakers, estilistas especializados em fazer esse tipo de peça de roupa sob medida, ou seja, são manuais e bem caros (R$600,00 pra cima).  
> Eu escolhi pro Sasuke um corselet de modelo underbust, o que significa dizer que ele não cobre o busto. Procurem no google imagens pra saber a diferença entre o overbust e underbust. O Sasuke não está usando um corpete, porque ele queria definir e afinar a cintura e nem um espartilho, porque ele sinceramente não conseguiria se mexer do jeito que se mexeu nessa fanfic envolvido pelas barbatanas de aço, e ele não tem dinheiro no momento pra comprar um espartilho auhauhauhua!  
> [4] Acho que o google imagens mostra bem o que é isso. Esse é um chicote tipo “leve”, existe outros que doem bem mais; lembrando que chicotes reais (não estou falando daqueles de brincadeirinha de sex shop feitos de borracha, plumas e nhenhenhe) são chicotes usados em adestramento de animais. O mais comum é o chicote de hipismo porque ele é o mais curto que existe, permitindo aproximação entre as pessoas.  
> Como sou generosa, vou dar pra vocês uma fanart do Itachi segurando um chicote de hipismo: http://zip.net/btntSJ  
> [5] “Dildo” e “consolo” são sinônimos, dildo é uma palavra do inglês, mas como a maioria dos produtos sexuais são importados, o brasileiro costuma usar essa nomenclatura também. Ao contrario do vibrador, o dildo não precisa necessariamente vibrar, ele só imita um pênis e pode ser de vários materiais, enquanto o vibrador não possui formato de pênis, mas podem ter capinhas que, quando colocadas no vibrador, o dão o formato de pênis. Dildos com vibração não podem ser desmontados como os vibradores+capinha, e são visualmente bem mais realistas (dependendo do material, é claro). Dildos também têm tamanhos bem diferenciados, enquanto vibradores costumam ter um padrão médio de 12 centímetros e não possuem muita variação de largura. Notem que quando eu falo de vibradores eu me refiro ao vibrador convencional, não os famosos e cobiçados rabbits (que é um vibrador anatomicamente planejado para mulheres). E, sim, há dildos acoplados em anéis penianos à venda, eu não inventei isso auhauahu!
> 
> N/F: *sussurrando* Eu concordo com a opinião final do Sasuke *vira purpurina e desparece no ar*


End file.
